She is blind
by Romy92
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas y a veces es capaz de mostrarnos cosas que otras personas no pueden ver, sobretodo el amor. ¿Quién dijo aquello de "El amor es ciego"? JasperxAlice. AU.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del coche de su padre. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaban de camino, y sinceramente, no le importaba saberlo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del coche y se encontraba observando el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla. No había mucho para ver en realidad, solo una carretera medio vacía y algún que otro árbol.

Aquel día era especialmente caluroso y soleado, algo bastante extraño debido a que estaban en octubre. Se quitó la chaqueta tejana que llevaba, y la dejó en el asiento de al lado. Después desvió su mirada hacia la radio, no le gustaba nada aquella emisora que estaba escuchando su padre. Llevaban por lo menos cuarenta y cinco minutos poniendo música country y ya le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza. Suspiró y se estiró mejor en el asiento. Abrió su mochila y cogió el Ipod, por lo menos su música era mejor que aquella odiosa emisora de country. Cerró los ojos y decidió concentrarse en la música que ya empezaba a sonar en sus oídos. Al poco rato sintió unos suaves golpecitos en su rodilla. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a su madre observándolo desde el asiento delantero.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó él.

-Vamos a comer-le contestó su madre saliendo del coche.

Jasper se asomó por la ventanilla y se encontró delante de un bar de carretera, un poco viejo, por no decir demasiado, que estaba seguro que a la mínima ráfaga de viento se vendría abajo.

Se bajó del coche lentamente y se reunió con sus padres que ya habían entrado. Se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y esperaron a que vinieran a tomarles nota.

Sus padres charlaban de cosas sin importancia, como la gasolina, el tiempo o el nuevo pueblo al que se dirigían. Como a Jasper este último tema lo ponía de mal humor, dejó de escucharlos y se concentró en la carta del menú. Al poco rato se les acercó un hombre de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo blanco y el pobre iba cojo. Jasper se compadeció de él en silencio por tener que estar sirviendo en un lugar como aquel, y pidió una hamburguesa con patatas fritas para comer.

-Solo comes porquerías, Jasper-le reprochó su madre.

Él se limitó a no contestarle.

-Vamos, no puedes estar enfadado toda la vida ¿no crees?-intervino su padre.

-No, solo hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda largarme de vuelta a Texas.

-Bueno, pues hasta que llegue ese día, tendrás que aguantarte e ir a donde nosotros vayamos ¿está claro?-alzó la voz su padre.

Jasper asintió sin mirarlo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de volver a Texas. Desde que supo que tendría que mudarse, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, que las personas a las que llamaba "amigos" solo se habían acercado a él por la reputación y el dinero de su padre, o que su novia, o mejor dicho, su ex novia estaba con él por la misma razón. En definitiva, eran todos unos falsos e interesados. Su padre era un gran empresario que disponía de varias empresas, pero hacía poco había tenido un ataque al corazón debido al estrés, y el médico le había casi ordenado cambiar de aires por unos años. Le dijo que podría continuar trabajando si no lo hacía de manera obsesiva, mientras se fuera a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo. El único lugar tranquilo que había encontrado en el mapa había sido un pueblecito llamado Forks, situado en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del estado de Washington. Jasper había buscado información sobre aquel lugar y estuvo a punto de caérsele el alma a los pies cuando vio que ni siquiera vivían más de dos mil personas. Tampoco había nada interesante para distraerse, y al ver aquel panorama, decidió quedarse en Texas con sus abuelos. Sus padres, al escuchar su decisión se emperraron en llevárselo con ellos ya que su madre no soportaba la idea de tener a su único hijo tan lejos. Jasper se pasó las cuatro semanas de la mudanza de mal humor, y aún continuaba del mismo modo, y por lo que parecía, estaba dispuesto a continuar enfurruñado unos cuantos días más. Por si fuera poco, en vez tomar un avión, su padre había decidido coger el coche ya que tenía ganas de hacer un largo viaje por carretera. Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Jasper tendría que aguantar siete horas sentado en el asiento trasero de su coche, escuchando música country, sin poder hacer nada para distraerse.

Salieron de aquel bar ruinoso y continuaron con su viaje. Por lo menos le quedaban tres horas más hasta llegar al nuevo pueblo.

Lo único que Jasper sabía de Forks, era que casi siempre llovía y hacia frío, y que seria "el nuevo" en un lugar donde todos los adolescentes se conocían desde siempre. De todos modos, no le interesaba saber nada más acerca de aquel lugar.

Era ya de noche cuando llegaron a la nueva casa. Era igual de grande que la que tenían en Texas, solo que esta era algo más rústica. Era blanca y de dos pisos. Estaba decorada con algún que otro tablón de madera, y la puerta estaba hecha con el mismo material. Jasper salió del coche, cogió sus maletas del maletero y entró en la casa sin ni siquiera echarle una ojeada. Encontró un cuarto con una cama en el centro, y decidió que aquella sería su habitación, de todos modos no tenía ganas de investigar más. Dejó las maletas mal puestas por el suelo y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama que para su sorpresa, era bastante cómoda. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su nueva habitación.

-¿Te quedas con este cuarto?-le preguntó su madre desde el marco de la puerta.

Jasper asintió. Su madre se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Cielo, sabes que todo esto lo hacemos por tu padre.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te portas como te estás portando?

Jasper no contestó, simplemente se limitó a girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado. En realidad sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta solo pensando en él, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?-le preguntó su madre.

Jasper volvió a girar la cabeza en su dirección frunciendo el ceño. Normalmente hacía tratos con su madre cuando tenía cinco años, y él le prometía que no volvería a hacer travesuras, si ella prometía no explicarle nada a su padre.

-Te aseguro que te dejaremos volver a Texas dentro de seis meses, cuando cumplas los dieciocho, pero solo si vuelves a ser el Jasper de antes. Ni a tu padre ni a mi nos gusta tenerte con mala cara todo el día, y estoy segura de que a ti tampoco te gusta. Así que, si tú intentas poner de tu parte para adaptarte a Forks, nosotros prometemos que en seis meses volverás a Texas. ¿Qué te parece?

Jasper lo pensó durante unos segundos. Finalmente sonrió y asintió, por lo menos no era un mal trato. Seis meses no era tanto tiempo y estaba seguro de que no encontraría ninguna razón por la cual deseara quedarse en Forks eternamente.

* * *

**_Hii^^_**

**_Lo se, estareis pensando ¿que hace esta aqui si tiene que terminar su otro fic? _**

**_Soy completamente consciente, y os aviso de que el proximo capitulo esta en proceso, pero necesito tiempo e inspiracion para terminarlo (y la segunda opcion no aparece por ningun lugar T_T)_**

**_Asi que he decidido comenzar a publicar mi nueva historia larga (aunque aun no se cuantos capis tendra u_u) pero ya tengo bastantes escritos, asi que espero tener tiempo para poder terminarla sin demasiada presion xD_**

**_Intentare subir capitulos cada dos dias, o diariamente, depende del tiempo y de las ganas que tenga (soy una vaga I'm sorry)_**

**_Ya sabeis que espero vuestros reviews diciendome que os ha gustado mucho (o todo lo contrario) _**

**_Ya veis que este capitulo es introductorio, en el siguiente la historia ya empieza a tomar forma;)_**

**_Muchos besitos y hasta pronto!:D_**


	2. Instituto

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Instituto**

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el despertador. Lo apagó enfadado y volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada. Solo hacía dos días que vivía en aquel pueblo y ya estaba harto. Habían llegado a Forks el sábado por la noche y ya era lunes por la mañana. Se había pasado el domingo arreglando su habitación para que quedara "decente" y también había tenido que ayudar a sus padres con la decoración de la casa. Estaba reventado, y para colmo tenía que ir al instituto.

Se estaba quedando dormido otra vez cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Vamos dormilón, tienes que ir al instituto-lo saludó su madre acercándose a su cama. _Como si no lo supiera,_ pensó Jasper enfadado.

Se levantó aún medio adormilado y se metió en la ducha. Aquello le vino fantástico ya que sin darse cuenta, abrió el grifo de repente y le cayó encima un chorro de agua helada. Pegó un bote en la bañera y soltó unas cuantas maldiciones bien dadas antes de cerrar el grifo y esperar unos minutos a que saliera agua caliente. Cuando salió, se vistió, se preparó la mochila y bajó a la cocina. Se encontró con el desayuno ya preparado por lo que se sentó y se lo tomó tranquilamente. En aquel momento entró su padre en la cocina.

-Buenos días, hijo.

-Hola-le dijo Jasper. Aún estaba debatiéndose contra el sueño que amenazaba con dormirlo en cualquier momento. Cuando terminó de desayunar, puso el vaso en el fregadero y se dispuso a subir a su habitación para coger sus cosas e irse al instituto, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Esta semana te llevaré yo al instituto-le informó su padre mientras hojeaba el periódico.

-¿Qué?-aquello si que no lo esperaba-¿Por qué?

-Solo lo haré hasta que traigan tu moto desde Texas, hijo. Ya sé que no te hace gracia que tu padre te acompañe al instituto, pero así te ahorrarás veinte minutos de camino cada día y además, tu instituto no queda demasiado lejos de mi trabajo-le explicó con una sonrisa.

-Está bien…-aceptó a regañadientes. Desde luego que no le gustaba tener que depender cada mañana de su padre. Esperaba que le trajeran su moto pronto.

Subió a coger su mochila, después salio de casa y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Su padre ya se encontraba allí. Jasper sabía lo que le tocaba ahora. Su padre le echaría el sermón de: "A_quí harás muchos amigos, seguro que te adaptarás pronto, este es un pueblo muy agradable y te acostumbrarás enseguida…" _

Para su sorpresa, su padre ni siquiera abrió la boca en todo el camino. Tardaron cinco minutos en llegar al instituto y cuando Jasper se dispuso a bajar, su padre empezó a hablar.

-Sé que estás disgustado porque este cambio no te ha gustado nada, pero me gustaría que te esforzaras por adaptarte.

-Lo intentaré-le aseguró Jasper antes de salir del coche.

Cuando bajó del automóvil, se quedó parado observando el edificio. No estaba tan mal después de todo. El instituto que había imaginado era realmente pequeño, pero aquel edificio que tenía delante era bastante amplio, al menos por fuera así lo parecía.

A paso ligero, se dirigió hacia el interior del instituto ya que hacía un frío horrible. Para su suerte, a dentro se estaba calentito. Se dirigió a secretaría y allí tuvo que esperar para que le atendieran. Cuando la mujer que allí se encontraba se percató de su presencia, se acercó a él rápidamente con una mueca de disculpa en su rostro.

-Tu debes de ser Jasper Whitlock ¿me equivoco?-le preguntó con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Así es-respondió él extrañado de que supieran quien era.

-Pues aquí tengo todo lo que necesitas-le dijo entregándole unos cuantos papeles. Le entregó el mapa del instituto, la hoja de ausencias, el número de su taquilla y algunos folios informativos-espero que te vaya todo bien, y si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir a verme-le sugirió aún mostrándole aquella sonrisa.

Jasper asintió y rápidamente se dispuso a salir de secretaría. Primero debía ir al aula 2, en el edificio B. Le tocaba matemáticas. _Genial_ pensó, no podría empezar mejor la semana. Empezó a correr cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en el edificio A y que le quedaban solo dos minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Llegó al aula 2 tres minutos tarde, pero el profesor lo perdonó por ser el nuevo y por ser su primer día, pero le sugirió que no volviera a llegar tarde si no quería pasarse el resto del trimestre fuera de clase.

Jasper odiaba la forma que tenían de mirarlo los demás alumnos. Se sentía como un extraterrestre. Los chicos lo miraban con autosuficiencia, alguna chica lo miraba tontamente, y otras simplemente se limitaban a observarlo detalladamente mientras se decían cosas las unas a las otras. Se sentó en el primer asiento que vio libre, y para su suerte, no tenía a nadie al lado. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacer amigos, seguramente lo único que harían sería burlarse de "el nuevo".

Al acabar la clase, se dispuso a ir a su taquilla ya que se encontraba al lado de la clase que le tocaba a continuación. Solamente llevaba una hora en el instituto y ya estaba cansado y enfadado. Lo mejor sería no hablar con nadie, por lo menos aquel día.

Estaba guardando algunos libros en la taquilla cuando algo chocó contra él haciendo que todo lo que llevaba en las manos cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritó Jasper agachándose para recoger las cosas que se le habían caído. Delante de él había una chica con cara de preocupación, seguramente había sido ella la que había chocado contra él. Jasper se enfadó mucho más al ver que aquella chica ni siquiera le ayudaba a recoger lo que ella misma había tirado-¡podrías mirar por donde caminas al menos! ¿O es que eres ciega?-le soltó bruscamente mientras se levantaba.

-Si…si lo soy-le contestó ella agachando la cabeza.

En aquel momento Jasper sintió como si alguien le pegara una patada en el estómago. Miró detenidamente aquella chica y pudo ver que, efectivamente sus ojos miraban hacia el suelo, pero no lo veían realmente.

-Siento haberte tirado los libros…-le dijo ella tan bajito que hasta a Jasper le costó oírlo. Se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado el asunto de los libros, pero realmente, en aquel momento, aquel tema sobraba. Acababa de hacer una cosa horrible, y ya se estaba empezando a sentir mal por ello.

Sabía que debía disculparse con aquella chica por haber sido tan imbécil y grosero, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Alice! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¡Te he dicho que me esperaras en los bancos!-le reprochó una joven de pelo castaño y ondulado, que se acababa de acercar a ellos, a la chica que se encontraba delante de Jasper.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que no me gusta quedarme mucho tiempo sola y…-estaba dispuesta a continuar hablando, pero su amiga la interrumpió.

-No, nada, Alice. Sabes que no puedes ir sola por ahí sin el bastón, podrías caerte, o hacerte daño.

Jasper se encontraba al lado de las dos chicas observando la conversación. Sabía que debía irse de allí, pero aún tenía que disculparse.

La chica ciega cogió el bastón que le ofrecía su amiga.

-Sabes que no me gusta ir con esto-se quejó levantando el bastón en su mano.

-Lo sé, pero hay veces que nadie te acompaña a las clases, así que tienes que llevar el bastón para protegerte. Y ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

La chica de cabello castaño se puso al lado de la chica ciega, y le ofreció su brazo. Esta última lo tomó y las dos se alejaron de las taquillas, dejando a Jasper con un mal sabor de boca y a punto de disculparse con la chica ciega.

* * *

**_Hii^^_**

**_Espero que no querais matarme por lo que le he hecho a Alice u_u (sera algo positivo os lo aseguro)_**

**_Bueno bueno, ya se han encontrado, aunque no ha sido de un modo muy bonito, ni romantico ni nada...pero ya vereis ;)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejeis algun review. _**

**_Os aseguro que dentro de poco subire el proximo capitulo de "Dones"._**

**_Muchos besitos!!!_**

**_PD: Yo tambien quiero que llegue un chico nuevo como Jasper a mi clase jo... =(_**


	3. Biología

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

**

* * *

**

Biología

Se apresuró a entrar en la clase. La profesora lo miró de arriba abajo intentando recordar su cara, y al percatarse de que era el chico nuevo, casi lo obligó a presentarse delante de toda la clase. A Jasper no le gustaba nada hablar en público, por lo que se limitó a decir su nombre, su edad, de donde provenía, y se acabó. La profesora le indicó el único asiento que estaba libre. Hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera estado ocupado por otra persona. Jasper caminó arrastrando los pies hasta que llegó a aquel pupitre compartido. Se sentó y empezó a buscar los libros de literatura.

-Supongo que ser el nuevo no es fácil-le dijo el chico que estaba sentado a su lado.

Jasper lo miró detenidamente intentando encontrar algún rastro de burla en su rostro, pero al parecer no se estaba riendo de él. El chico que se encontraba a su lado tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes. Era delgado, pero tampoco era un fideo. Su complexión era la normal que debía tener un chico de diecisiete años.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen-se presentó.

-Jasper Whitlock-le contestó él con una sonrisa-y contestando a tu afirmación, no, no es fácil ser el nuevo.

-Me lo imagino. Lo que pasa es que yo nunca lo he experimentado ya que llevo en Forks toda mi vida.

-Pues que suerte-le dijo Jasper frunciendo el ceño-no soporto que me mire todo el mundo como si fuera un fantasma.

Edward rió.

-Pues tendrás que soportarlo por lo menos durante toda la semana, ahora eres la novedad.

Jasper resopló. Con solo pensarlo se ponía malo.

-Pero tranquilo, después de un tiempo la gente dejará de…-Edward iba a continuar hablando cuando la profesora los interrumpió.

-A ver, señor Cullen, señor Whitlock, ¿hay algo que quieran compartir con toda la clase?-les preguntó mirándolos detenidamente con una expresión de enfado en su rostro.

Ambos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces más vale que se callen si no quieren pasar lo que queda de clase en la sala del director-sentenció firmemente.

Ambos asintieron y se callaron al momento.

De repente, Jasper se acordó de lo que le había ocurrido antes con la chica ciega. Le volvió el mal sabor de boca y empezó a sentirse muy culpable. Debía encontrarla y pedirle disculpas, tal vez así dejara de sentirse tan mal. Pero claro, él no podía saber que era ciega, aunque también podía haber sido más amable. Tenía ganas de que terminara ya la clase para poder buscarla, pero aún le quedaba una clase más antes de la hora del almuerzo. Una hora más para que lo torturaran aquellos malos pensamientos.

De vez en cuando, Edward y él comentaban alguna cosa. En el fondo le estaba cayendo bien aquel chico, y esperaba compartir más clases con él. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no le gustaba estar solo, y si al menos tenía a alguien que lo acompañara en sus clases, se sentiría mejor.

Después de un buen rato, el timbre sonó, indicando el final de aquella clase.

-¿Qué te toca ahora?-le preguntó a Edward, esperanzado.

- Clase de Español-le contesto él.

-Vaya…a mi me toca biología- le dijo desilusionado.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece si nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo?-le preguntó Edward-yo tengo que pasarme por el aula de biología para recoger a mi prima, así que si quieres podemos vernos allí.

-Me parece bien-le contestó Jasper sonriente, por lo menos no estaría solo en la hora del almuerzo.

Se encaminó hacia el aula de biología, y en aquel momento recordó que había decidido que a la hora del almuerzo iría a buscar a aquella chica ciega. Bueno, seguramente Edward sabría quien era ella y podría acompañarlo.

Entró en el aula y le dio el papel de las ausencias al profesor para que se lo firmara. Para su suerte, este no lo hizo presentarse delante de la clase. Jasper se sentó en el primer taburete que encontró libre, en una mesa donde no había nadie.

A los pocos minutos de haber comenzado la clase, se abrió la puerta del aula. Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando vio entrar a la chica ciega.

-Lo siento, profesor Moore, he tenido alguna dificultad para llegar hasta aquí-se disculpó ante el profesor.

-Tranquila, Alice-le contesto él sonriéndole amablemente-ya puedes sentarte al lado de Jasper-le dijo mientras la ayudaba a llegar hasta la mesa donde Jasper se encontraba, aún atónito.

Alice le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento al profesor, y este retomó la clase donde la habían dejado. Les había dicho que tenían que hacer un resumen en sus cuadernos y que les dejaba cincuenta y cinco minutos para hacerlo. Al final de la clase los recogería y pondría nota.

-Vaya, así que volvemos a encontrarnos-le dijo Alice a Jasper, que se encontraba debatiéndose con su conciencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-le preguntó sorprendido.

-Por dos razones. La primera, porque que yo sepa, en esta clase no había ningún Jasper, así que supongo que eres el chico nuevo. Y segunda, porque recuerdo el olor de tu perfume.

Jasper aspiró disimuladamente intentando oler el perfume del que ella hablaba, pero no fue capaz de sentirlo. Si, se había puesto colonia antes de salir de su casa, pero ya hacía más de dos horas de eso.

-Es que, ya que no puedo ver, tengo los otros sentidos muy desarrollados-le explicó ella.

-Ah…-Jasper carraspeó varias veces para empezar hablar. Debía pedirle disculpas cuanto antes, y aquel era el momento idóneo- veras…yo…emm…quería pedirte perdón…por lo que te he dicho antes. He sido demasiado maleducado, y encima he metido la pata hasta el fondo…así que me gustaría que me perdonaras-podía notar sus mejillas arder, él nunca pedía perdón, era demasiado orgulloso, pero aquello era una excepción.

-Tranquilo, no es la primera vez que me pasa ni será la última. Supongo que en el fondo ha sido culpa mía, por no hacer lo que me dicen y por ser tan testaruda-le dijo ella con el semblante triste-ya has visto lo que ha ocurrido con el tema del bastón.

Jasper asintió, pero después recordó que ella no podía verlo asentir, por lo que le contestó.

-Si. Por cierto, me llamo Jasper Whitlock-se presentó, lo menos que debía hacer era ser amable con ella.

-Alice Brandon-le contestó ella mientras le sonreía-normalmente siempre tengo a alguien que me acompaña. Solo voy sola a dos clases. A biología y a historia.

Jasper miró en su horario, y se dio cuenta de que el también tenía historia.

-Yo también hago historia.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Alice sonriendo.

-Si.

-Me alegro, al menos podremos sentarnos juntos, si no te molesta tener que escucharme siempre. Ya has visto que hablo mucho-le informó ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-No me molesta, es interesante escucharte-aquello si que lo sorprendió. Estaba elogiando a una chica que encima era ciega, pero lo que mas le sorprendió era que lo decía de verdad.

Alice sonrió y buscó algo en su mochila. Sacó un pequeño ordenador, y el libro de biología.

Jasper pudo ver que el teclado, y las letras del libro estaban escritas en alfabeto braille.

-Supongo que tendremos que empezar a hacer el resumen-le dijo Alice mientras empezaba a "leer" las páginas del libro que tenían que resumir.

-Si-le contestó Jasper mientras continuaba con su resumen.

De vez en cuando miraba a Alice que tecleaba muy rápidamente, al parecer dominaba a la perfección el teclado de su ordenador. Jasper se percató de que, aunque el teclado estaba escrito en braille, las letras que aparecían en el ordenador eran las del alfabeto normal. Pensó que si se quedara ciego en ese momento, jamás podría aprender el braille, lo encontraba tan complicado que agradeció poder ver bien, pero después se insultó mentalmente por ser tan cruel.

Faltaba poco rato para que se terminara de la clase, cuando Alice lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Emm… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-le pidió ella tímidamente.

-Si, claro.

-¿Te importaría ver si hay alguna falta de ortografía o algún error en mi resumen?

-Claro que no-Jasper se acercó al ordenador portátil y comenzó a leer el resumen de Alice-no, está todo bien-le informó cuando termino de leerlo.

-Muchas gracias-le dijo ella sonriéndole-siempre tengo que pedirle a alguien que me corrija los trabajos y los deberes que hago porque yo no puedo ver lo que escribo. Así que gracias- volvió a agradecérselo Alice.

-No hay de qué-le contesto él, feliz de poder ayudarla en algo. Por lo menos, así dejaría de sentirse tan culpable.

* * *

**_Ainss, que bonitos son!!! _*-***

**_Bueno, como habeis visto en este capi, ya se han conocido oficialmente! _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y que, como siempre, me dejeis algun review para hacerme feliz^^_**

**_Muchos besitos!!!:D_**


	4. Almuerzo

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Almuerzo**

Al poco rato sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo.

Jasper recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la clase, pero se detuvo mirando a Alice que aún permanecía sentada.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?-le preguntó acercándose a ella.

-No, estoy esperando a una persona, pero gracias-le contestó Alice sonriendo.

-Bueno, yo también he quedado aquí con alguien, así que si no te molesta, te acompañaré-le informó sentándose a su lado.

Alice asintió. Jasper tenía muchas preguntas para hacerle, pero tampoco era plan de ponerse a preguntarle cosas que, seguramente, le resultarían incómodas. Por ejemplo, le gustaría saber si su ceguera era de nacimiento, o como era que estaba en un instituto "normal". Prefirió callarse y no volver a meter la pata otra vez. De todos modos, tampoco tenían mucha confianza, solo hacía una hora y poco más que la conocía.

-¿De dónde eres?-le preguntó Alice de repente.

-De Texas.

-¿Te gusta Forks?

-En realidad…no me gusta nada-le contestó él sinceramente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí si no te gusta el pueblo?-le preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Pues porque…-Jasper suspiró, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de aquello en realidad.

-Escucha, no hace falta que me contestes. Podemos hablar de otra cosa-le informó Alice ladeando la cabeza en su dirección.

-No, no pasa nada-le aclaró Jasper, de todos modos, no sabría de que otro tema hablarle- pues sigo aquí por mis padres. En realidad hemos venido a vivir aquí por mi padre, por complicaciones de salud. Los médicos le recomendaron tranquilidad, y bueno…este pueblo es lo suficientemente tranquilo para él-le explicó mientras reía.

-Pero me imagino que también es demasiado tranquilo para ti ¿o no?

-Si, pero bueno. Cuando cumpla los dieciocho tengo pensado volver a Texas, así que solo tengo que esperar seis meses más.

Alice le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. En aquel momento escucharon unos pasos fuera del aula y la puerta se abrió. Jasper vio entrar a Edward jadeando, parecía que había venido corriendo.

-Siento haber tardado en venir, chicos-se disculpó tomando aire-vaya, veo que ya os conocéis-les dijo acercándose a ellos.

-¿Conoces a Jasper?-le preguntó Alice levantándose del taburete en el que había estado sentada toda la clase.

-Si, compartimos clase de literatura y le he invitado a almorzar con nosotros.

-Me parece muy bien, primo-le contestó ella agarrándose al brazo de Edward.

-¿Sois primos?-preguntó Jasper sorprendido.

-Si, ya te he dicho antes que tenía que venir a buscar a mí prima ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

-Si, pero no sabía que justamente era Alice-le contestó Jasper.

-Bueno, pues sí somos primos, no es tan extraño, ¿podemos ir a almorzar ya, por favor?-preguntó Alice haciendo una mueca extraña.

Los dos chicos rieron ante el comentario de Alice y se apresuraron a salir de la clase.

Los tres avanzaron por los pasillos de manera lenta, ya que debían tener cuidado con Alice. Al llegar al comedor se alegraron de ver que casi no había cola para pedir el almuerzo.

-Hola chicos-les saludó la chica de cabello castaño que antes había estado con Alice, que se acababa de acercar a ellos.

-Hola Bella-la saludaron Edward y Alice. La tal Bella se acercó a Edward para darle un beso y para abrazarlo. Cuando se separaron, se acercaron a Jasper.

-Bella, él es Jasper, el chico nuevo, Jasper ella es Bella mi novia-los presentó Edward.

-Y mi mejor amiga-añadió Alice, haciendo que todos rieran.

-Hola-le dijo Jasper sonriéndole.

-Tú eres el chico que estaba antes en las taquillas ¿no?-le preguntó Bella.

-Así es-le contestó recordando el "accidente" que había tenido con Alice.

-¿En las taquillas?-preguntó Edward extrañado.

Bella le contó en resumidas cuentas lo que había ocurrido con su prima y con el bastón.

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Tendrías que hacernos más caso, Alice! Ya sabemos que no te gusta llevar el bastón, pero se supone que tienes que hacerlo-la regañó Edward.

-Ya lo sé, pero mira, no me gusta y se acabó-le contestó ella mientras ponía los brazos en jarras y fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, Alice y yo vamos a sentarnos, ¿verdad que seréis buenos chicos y nos traeréis el desayuno? ¡Gracias!-les dijo Bella mientras cogía a Alice del brazo y la llevaba hasta una mesa cercana.

Los dos chicos se las quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa, pero no pudieron decir nada al respecto, simplemente harían lo que Bella les había pedido.

-Alice es tan testaruda, algún día se hará daño de verdad y todos lo lamentaremos-se quejó Edward.

-¿Por qué no le gusta usar el bastón?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Porque no quiere depender de nada ni de nadie, aunque claro, eso es imposible. Hay muchas cosas que no puede hacer sola, por mucho que se empeñe en querer hacerlas.

Jasper asintió y sintió algo parecido a la tristeza, tristeza por todo lo que Alice quería hacer y no podía.

En aquel momento los dos cogieron las bandejas con el almuerzo y se encaminaron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sentadas Bella y Alice.

Empezaron a comer y a charlar de cosas sin importancia, hasta que al final sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-¿Qué os toca ahora?-preguntó Jasper sabiendo que a él y a Alice les tocaba historia.

-A Bella y a mí, Alemán. A ti historia ¿no?

Jasper asintió.

-A Alice también. ¿Te importaría ir con ella?

-En absoluto.

-Pues entonces nos vemos después. Y tú ten cuidado-le advirtió Edward a Alice, a lo que esta le sacó la lengua.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos, Alice se acercó a Jasper buscando su brazo para agarrarse a él.

-¿Te importa?-le preguntó tímidamente.

-No, claro que no-le dijo Jasper insultándose por no haberse acordado de ofrecerle su brazo antes.

-Entonces, vamos.

Jasper le pidió a Alice que le dijera donde se encontraba el aula de historia, porque él aún iba un poco perdido por los pasillos. Así que era ella la que le indicaba el camino, pero era él el que la llevaba.

-Emm…Jasper… ¿podrías caminar un poco más rápido? es que a este paso no llegaremos nunca a la clase-le pidió Alice con una risita.

-Claro, lo siento. Pensaba que tenía que caminar lento.

-No estoy inválida, sino ciega, así que sí puedo caminar rápido-le soltó ella dándole un estirón y aumentando el paso.

-Lo sé, lo siento-se disculpó él algo ofendido. Solo intentaba facilitarle las cosas, pero al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante ningún tipo de ayuda.

No se dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron a la clase. Se sentaron juntos y la clase empezó.

-Siento haber sido tan grosera contigo…es que no me gusta que nadie me trate de manera diferente-le dijo Alice al poco rato.

-Lo sé y te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta-no quería llevarse mal con ella ahora que había conocido a alguien simpático y alegre.

Le pareció extraño que cogiera confianza con gente que casi no conocía, pero estaba seguro de que aquello iba a ser algo muy positivo.

* * *

**_Holaa^^_**

**_Aqui teneis un nuevo capitulo, espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Se que algunas querreis matarme por no subir aun el siguiente capitulo de "Dones", pero de veras que no me sobra el tiempo. Ya lo tengo casi terminado, pero aun me falta un poquito, asi que os pido paciencia _=(**

**_De todos modos, tengo toda la semana libre, asi que supongo que no tardare en subirlo ni en terminar la historia. _**

**_Espero vuestros reviews!!!_**

**_Kisses(K)_**


	5. Historias

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Historias**

El resto de las clases pasó sin ningún imprevisto. Las demás materias las compartía con Edward, Bella y Alice. La última clase del día era Educación física. A Jasper le gustaba mucho correr, y era bastante bueno en los deportes. Se fue con Edward a los vestuarios para ponerse la ropa que le habían dado para esa clase. Llevaban todo el día explicándose cosas, al final se habían hecho amigos, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Jasper, pero también lo alegró bastante.

De repente lo asaltó una duda.

-Edward, ¿tu prima hace educación física?

El aludido lo miró por unos momentos.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Se queda en los banquillos y estudia o hace deberes porque no la dejan irse antes. Yo creo que es una tontería que tenga que quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada durante una hora. Además ella se siente mal al no poder hacer lo mismo que nosotros. Mis padres hablaron con el director para pedirle que la dejaran irse a casa una hora antes, pero les dijo que era imposible porque no hacía favoritismos con ningún alumno.

-Menudo imbécil.

-Eso mismo opino yo.

-¿Y por que fueron hablar tus padres con el director y no los de Alice?-se sentía como un entrometido preguntándole todas esas cosas, pero cuanto más sabía, más ganas tenía de saber.

-Pues porque…-Edward iba a continuar hablando, pero el profesor les pidió que dejaran la cháchara para otro momento y que fueran ya hacia el gimnasio-ya te lo explicaré, ahora Alice podría escucharnos y no le gusta que hablen de ella a sus espaldas.

Jasper asintió y ambos salieron de los vestuarios.

Aquel día tuvieron que jugar a baloncesto. La clase se dividió en cuatro equipos e hicieron dos partidos simultáneos. Jasper jugó en el mismo equipo que Edward y Bella y otros alumnos de los cuales no recordaba el nombre de ninguno. Pudo observar que Edward jugaba bastante bien, y que Bella, por el contrario era una negada y encima patosa. Se tropezó con sus propios pies por lo menos cinco veces en diez minutos. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Jasper tenía que reprimir una carcajada, porque se dio cuenta de que Bella se sonrojaba exageradamente cada cierto tiempo. Era algo muy curioso de ver, desde luego.

Al terminar la clase, se fijó en la cara de alivio de Bella y después desvió la vista hacia Alice, que se encontraba con su portátil en las piernas.

Empezó a sentir lástima por ella, no sabía como debería sentirse allí sentada sola, sin poder ver nada. Debía ser algo horrible. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y se fue a los vestuarios para cambiarse.

Cuando él y Edward estuvieron listos, salieron del gimnasio y se encontraron a Bella y a Alice que los esperaban sentadas en un banco.

-Bueno, ya podemos irnos a casa ¿no?-le preguntó Edward a Alice, a lo que esta asintió.

La ayudó a levantarse y los cuatro se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos coches. Jasper no sabía si debía esperar a su padre o no.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?-le preguntó Edward.

-No…bueno, no sé si tiene que venir mi padre a buscarme. Es que es él quien me trae al instituto hasta que me traigan la moto desde Texas-explicó ante la cara de asombro de sus compañeros.

-Ah, genial.

-Pero supongo que no vendrá porque estará trabajando-pensó Jasper en voz alta.

-Entonces ¿quieres que te llevemos?-le volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Si no es mucha molestia, si.

-De acuerdo, entonces espérate un momento.

Jasper vio como Edward acompañaba a Bella hasta su camioneta para así poder despedirse mejor. Alice se encontraba a su lado y parecía pensativa. Tal vez lo mejor sería decirle algo, pensó Jasper.

-¿Edward te lleva a casa a ti también?

-Bueno, la verdad es que vivimos juntos-le contestó a ella ladeando la cabeza en su dirección.

-Ah, vaya, que bien-le dijo Jasper sorprendido.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, en el mismo donde yo perdí la vista hace doce años-le explicó Alice muy bajito. En aquel momento lo entendió todo. Porque habían sido sus tíos los que habían ido a hablar con el director, y porque ella y Edward vivían juntos.

_Genial_, había vuelto a meter la pata y hasta el fondo esta vez.

-Oh…vaya, yo…lo siento…no pretendía…-intentó disculparse, pero Alice prosiguió con su historia:

-Cuando eso pasó, mis tíos, los padres de Edward, decidieron quedarse conmigo, y vivo con ellos desde entonces.

Jasper no sabía que decirle, por eso mismo agradeció que Edward volviera con ellos en aquel momento.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? ¿O interrumpo alguna conversación interesante?-les preguntó.

-No, en realidad le estaba explicando a Jasper como es que vivimos juntos-le explicó Alice.

Edward le echó a Jasper una mirada significativa, que ni siquiera supo entender.

-Anda, vámonos-dijo Edward mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Cogió a Alice por el brazo y la ayudó a subirse en el coche. Jasper se sentó en el asiento trasero y esperó hasta que Edward estuvo sentado en el asiento de delante para decirle donde vivía.

Durante el camino solo se escuchaba la música que provenía de la radio. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente, y Jasper no sabía qué hacer para no volver a meter la pata. De repente pusieron una canción bastante animada, que al parecer conocía todo el mundo y Alice la comenzó a tararear, para finalmente terminar cantándola de cabo a rabo. Edward la acompañó, y Jasper no pudo hacer más que unirse a ellos. Cuando la canción terminó, los tres se pusieron a reír como locos. Por lo menos, aquello relajó el ambiente.

-Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido-comentó Alice.

-¿El qué? ¿Cantar todos juntos?-le preguntó Edward aún riéndose.

-Si, ha estado bastante bien ¿no creéis?

Jasper y Edward se miraron por un momento y volvieron a estallar en risas.

-Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia-les informó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Ha sido muy penoso, Alice-le soltó su primo.

-Espero que no nos haya visto u oído nadie-comentó Jasper sonriendo.

-Vaya par de tontos-les dijo Alice negando con la cabeza.

En aquel momento llegaron a casa de Jasper.

-¿Quieres que pasemos a buscarte mañana por la mañana?-le preguntó Edward, girándose en su asiento.

-No hace falta, gracias. De todos modos a mi padre le queda de paso su trabajo.

-De acuerdo. Pues entonces, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

-Hasta mañana-se despidió Jasper, y a continuación salió del coche.

Si el día anterior alguien le hubiera dicho que su primer día en el instituto lo pasaría tan bien como lo había pasado, no lo hubiera creído de ninguna manera.

* * *

**_Hii^^_**

**_Bueno, pues aqui teneis otro capi, espero que os haya gustado._**

**_El capitulo siguiente me gusta mucho, pero tendreis que esperar para ver si compartiis mi opinion ;)_**

**_Kisses!(K)_**


	6. Trabajo

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Trabajo**

Entró en su casa esperando no encontrar a nadie en ella. Fue hacia la cocina para coger algo para comer y se encontró a su madre en la mesa leyendo una revista.

-Hola, cielo-lo saludó levantando la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

-Hola, ¿no tendrías que estar trabajando?-le preguntó mientras sacaba un yogurt del frigorífico.

-Si, pero hoy he salido temprano porque solo me han enseñado mi puesto de trabajo. Mañana ya haré horario normal. ¿Y a ti que tal en las clases?

-Bastante bien. Mejor de lo que me esperaba-le contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

-Vaya, me alegro mucho. ¿Qué tal con la gente?

-He conocido a unas cuantas personas que parecen agradables. Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

-Pues muy bien, hijo. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Jasper asintió y a continuación subió a su habitación para hacer los deberes. Por la noche, su padre le hizo un interrogatorio sobre las clases y la gente de Forks y se alegró mucho al saber que por lo menos su primer día no había sido tan desastroso como Jasper había pensado.

Los días fueron pasando, y Jasper fue conociendo mejor a sus nuevos amigos. Siempre que podía ayudaba a Alice, y se juntaba con todos en la hora del almuerzo y en las horas que compartía con Edward, Bella y Alice.

Al final de aquella semana llegó por fin su querida moto. Era una _Ducati 848_ de color plateado. Su padre se la había comprado por su decimoséptimo cumpleaños y él estaba encantado con ella.

Salió al jardín y al verla allí aparcada sonrió para si mismo. Se podría decir que estaba enamorado de aquella moto. En cuanto desayunó, subió rápidamente a su habitación, cogió sus cosas y salió de su casa sin ni siquiera despedirse de sus padres. Se acercó a la moto, se puso el casco y subió. Hacía tanto tiempo que no montaba en ella que tenía la sensación de que se había olvidado de hacerlo. Pero no lo había hecho. Arrancó, y al escuchar el sonido del motor volvió a sonreír. La moto se puso en marcha con un gran estruendo, y Jasper sintió que volaba. Le gustaba muchísimo sentir aquello, tenía la sensación de que era libre y que en aquel momento era él el que mandaba.

Nada más llegar al instituto, se encontró a Edward y a Alice en el aparcamiento. Se bajó de la moto y pudo ver que muchos de sus compañeros lo miraban con envidia.

-Vaya pedazo de máquina-le soltó Edward acercándose a él.

Jasper sonrió complacido al ver las reacciones que causaba su moto.

-¿Cómo es?-le pregunto Alice.

-Pues plateada.

-Es una _Ducati_, Alice-le explicó Edward sin dejar de mirar la moto.

-Ah, ¿de esas que tanto te gustan?-le preguntó Alice.

-Si.

-Si quieres algún día te puedo dejar que des una vuelta-le dijo Jasper. Nada más decirlo se sorprendió. Él nunca dejaba su moto a nadie, nadie la tocaba a menos que fuera él mismo.

Edward asintió rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos. En aquel momento Bella se les unió.

-Vaya, que moto tan…bonita-parecía que no sabía que decir acerca de la moto.

-Bella, a ti no te gustan las motos-le soltó Alice.

-Bueno, esta no está mal-le contestó mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Vamos a clase, o pensáis quedaros mirando la moto todo el día?-les preguntó Jasper, y parecía que tanto Edward como él sí tenían la intención de hacerlo.

Se separaron todos, y cada uno se fue para su clase. A Jasper le tocaba matemáticas. Aquella materia le resultaba tan aburrida, que encontraba una pérdida de tiempo tener que levantarse tan temprano para ir a hacer aquello.

La siguiente clase que le tocaba la compartía con Edward, por lo que se la pasaban haciendo bromas, hasta que la profesora los amenazaba con enviarlos al despacho del director. Después le tocaba con Alice en biología. Siempre la ayudaba en todo lo que podía y le corregía los trabajos y los deberes.

Se encontraban los dos sentados en la mesa, cuando el profesor les explicó lo que tenían que hacer.

-Quiero que para la semana próxima, hagáis un trabajo sobre el ADN. Quiero que lo hagáis por parejas o por grupos de tres, os dejo elegir. Pero tenéis que entregármelo dentro de una semana.

Jasper frunció el ceño, no tenía ganas de hacer ningún trabajo sobre aquello.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos?-le preguntó Alice.

-De acuerdo-le contestó él. No sabía muy bien como iban a hacerlo, pero no importaba.

-Podemos ir esta tarde a la biblioteca y adelantamos algo. Así no se nos hará tan pesado.

-Vale.

Al terminar la clase, se fueron a almorzar y allí se encontraron con Bella y Edward.

-Esta tarde al salir me quedaré con Jasper, porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo de biología-le informó Alice a su primo.

-¿Y después quien te llevará a casa?

-Pues…podrías venir a buscarme-le pidió Alice poniéndole carita de cordero degollado.

Edward la fulminó con la mirada, pero no podía negarle nada a su prima.

-De acuerdo…

-Gracias, primo-le contestó ella sonriendo.

Al terminar las clases, Jasper y Alice se despidieron de Edward y Bella. Edward le pidió a Alice que cuando terminaran, lo llamara al móvil e iría a la biblioteca a buscarlos.

Entraron en la biblioteca, que era algo pequeña. Jasper pensaba que por lo menos sería más grande. Solo disponía de un piso, y era bastante vieja.

Se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de la gente y empezaron a trabajar. Alice con su portátil y Jasper con los libros.

Al cabo de una hora y media, ya tenían medio trabajo hecho. Jasper se estiró en su asiento, y bostezó.

-¿Qué te parece si el resto lo hacemos otro día?-le preguntó a Alice.

Esta asintió y los dos salieron del edificio. Se sentaron en un banco y Alice llamó a Edward.

-Me ha dicho que tardará por lo menos un cuarto de hora en venir, que está liado con no sé qué y que nos esperemos-le dijo a Jasper cuando colgó.

-Pues tendremos que esperar.

Permanecieron unos minutos callados, sin decir palabra, más que nada porque no sabían de que hablar. Sin previo aviso, Alice rompió el silencio:

-¿Me dejas verte?-le preguntó tan bajito que Jasper creyó que había escuchado mal.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le devolvió la pregunta, extrañado. No sabía qué quería decir con aquella pregunta.

-Pues…yo, para "ver" a las personas necesito tocarlas. Y me gustaría ver como eres-le contestó ella con la cabeza gacha. Parecía que tenía vergüenza.

Jasper se quedó sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decirle.

-De acuerdo…-le contestó finalmente. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

En aquel momento, Alice se acercó a él y puso sus manos en el rostro de Jasper. Empezó a tocarle la frente y continuó por los párpados haciéndole cerrar los ojos. Después, le acarició las mejillas, los pómulos, la nariz y los labios. Jasper sabía que se estaba poniendo rojo, más que nada porque nunca nadie le había hecho aquello, pero curiosamente le estaba gustando. Alice continuó acariciando su rostro, deteniéndose esta vez la barbilla. Después subió sus manos y acarició su cabello. En aquel momento, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Gracias-le dijo, pero no apartó las manos de su cabello.

-No hay de qué-le contestó él, cogiendo las manos de Alice entre las suyas y acariciándolas con los pulgares.

La sonrisa que antes se había formado en el rostro de Alice, se desvaneció, dándole paso a un ligero rubor que cubrió sus mejillas.

Jasper estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero cuando vio que delante de ellos aparcaba el coche de Edward, soltó las manos de Alice suavemente y se alejó un poco de ella.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Habéis terminado el trabajo?-les preguntó cuando estuvo al lado de ellos.

-No…aún nos falta la mitad-le contestó Alice que de repente había agachado la cabeza.

-Bueno, pronto lo terminaréis. ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos asintieron y se subieron en el coche de Edward.

Dejaron a Jasper en el instituto, ya que tenía que recoger la moto.

Se subió a su moto, y mientras conducía, ni siquiera pensaba en la libertad que sentía. Solo era capaz de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con Alice en el banco.

* * *

**_Ainss que bonitos *-* (no me lo podeis negar)_**

**_Aqui os dejo otro capitulo, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado =)_**

**_Muchos besos(K)_**


	7. Confusión

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Confusión**

Aquella noche, Jasper no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama. ¿Qué había pasado aquella tarde con Alice? Simplemente ella lo había tocado para poder hacerse una visión de él. Pero Jasper estaba convencido de que había pasado algo más. No sabía que, pero había sentido algo nuevo, algo que jamás había sentido. Intentó dejar de pensar en el tema porque era una soberana tontería, pero lo peor fue que no se durmió hasta pasadas las cuatro, y a las siete debía estar en pie otra vez.

Cuando sonó el despertador, se levantó pesadamente y se metió en la ducha. Agradeció interiormente que fuera viernes, por lo menos al día siguiente podría dormir hasta mediodía si le apetecía. Bajó a desayunar y después subió a su habitación para recoger sus cosas e irse al instituto.

Cuando aparcó su moto en el aparcamiento, tuvo que esperar a que llegaran Edward y Alice ya que aún no habían llegado. Bella era un caso aparte, casi siempre llegaba tarde por lo que no le sorprendió que no estuviera allí.

En aquel momento vio entrar en el aparcamiento el coche de Edward. Jasper se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

-Hola-les dijo sonriente.

-Hola, Jazz-le devolvió el saludo Edward que llevaba en la mano el bastón de Alice. Ella, en cambio, no abrió la boca en ningún momento-escucha ¿tienes planes para mañana por la tarde?-le preguntó Edward.

-No que yo sepa.

-Podríamos quedar para dar una vuelta o algo ¿no?

-¿Qué te parece si mejor quedamos para que pruebes la moto y después nos vamos a cenar?-le propuso Jasper.

Edward sonrió como un niño pequeño que acababa de recibir un regalo, y asintió energéticamente.

-¿Te apuntas, Alice?-le preguntó a su prima.

-No-le contestó ella muy bajito.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero ir.

-¿No quieres ir a dónde?-preguntó Bella, que en ese momento se había acercado a ellos.

-Mañana Jasper me va a dejar su moto un rato y después hemos dicho de ir a cenar ¿te vienes?-le preguntó Edward.

-Si, claro-les contestó Bella sonriente.

-Pero Alice no quiere venir-le informó Jasper.

-Vamos, Alice, no te hagas de rogar-insistió Bella.

-¡Que no me da la gana de ir! ¿Para que queréis que vaya si igualmente no podré ver a Edward con la moto? No iré y se acabó-después de decir eso, le quitó el bastón de las manos a Edward, y empezó a caminar hacia dentro del instituto sola.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?-preguntó Edward.

Jasper y Bella se miraron con cara de duda y se encogieron de hombros.

-Más le vale que se le pase, porque como siga con esta tontería, conocerá a su primo enfadado-advirtió Edward mientras caminaba hacia dentro del edificio.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Jasper entró en el aula de matemáticas y se sentó donde se sentaba siempre, solo. Empezó a pensar de nuevo en la tarde anterior, y en lo que había ocurrido antes con Alice. Estaba inmerso en aquellos pensamientos cuando una estridente voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hola-lo saludó una chica morena que se había sentado a su lado. Tenía el pelo muy largo y rizado, y por sus facciones, Jasper afirmaría que era mexicana. Si no recordaba mal, aquella chica se llamaba María y compartía con él bastantes clases.

-Hola-le devolvió el saludo.

-Soy María Suárez.

-Jasper Whitlock.

-He visto que en esta clase siempre estás solo-le comentó acercándose más a Jasper mientras le hacía ojitos.

Él asintió, temeroso de abrir la boca.

-Podrías sentarte conmigo si quieres.

-Es que prefiero estar solo, de veras. Pero gracias.

-También he visto con quien te juntas, y te aseguro que podrías hacerlo con gente mucho mejor. No me malinterpretes-le dijo sonriendo tontamente-me refiero a que Cullen, Swan y la chica ciega…no es que sean de lo mas animado que hay por aquí.

-Creo que soy capaz de elegir por mí mismo las personas con quien me junto-le dijo él, de repente enfadado. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba intentando aquella chica?

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión…ya sabes-le dijo guiñándole el ojo y levantándose de su lado.

En aquel momento entró el profesor, y Jasper tuvo que atender en clase. Cuando sonó el timbre se levantó casi corriendo, intentando que María no volviera a acercarse a él. Cuando llegó al aula de Literatura, tuvo que esperar a Edward, que no había llegado aún. Tal vez había corrido demasiado y todo.

Cuando Edward llegó a la clase, Jasper le preguntó por María.

-Bueno, que quieres que te diga. Es un poco víbora.

-Ya lo he notado-le aseguró Jasper.

-Si te ha dicho eso, es que le gustas. María solo se junta con según que personas, al parecer no todo el mundo tiene derecho a ir con ella. Es absurdo, en realidad-le comentó Edward riéndose.

-Pues si-lo apoyó Jasper.

La clase transcurrió lentamente, hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidió de Edward, mientras salía del aula para ir a biología.

Cuando entró en la clase vio que Alice ya se encontraba sentada y con el portátil en la mesa.

-Hola-la saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia su lado e hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás?-Jasper no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, necesitaba que ella le dijera algo, aunque fuese una palabra para confirmar que lo que le pasaba no tenía nada que ver con él.

-Como siempre-se limitó a contestarle ella.

-¿Te enfadarás conmigo si intento convencerte para que vengas mañana?-le preguntó intentando comenzar una conversación.

-Seguramente.

Al parecer ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Alice?-le preguntó finalmente.

-Nada.

-No me lo creo.

-Pues no te lo creas.

Jasper resopló, era estresante hablar con ella de ese modo.

-¿Puedes decirme qué pasó ayer?-le preguntó Jasper, esperando que ella fuera capaz de darle una respuesta coherente.

Alice frunció el ceño y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-No pasó nada. ¿Qué tuvo que pasar?

-No lo sé…-le respondió él sinceramente.

-Ayer pasaron muchas cosas, como todos los días, Jasper-parecía que estaba cansándose de hablar con él.

-No, me refiero por la tarde, cuando salimos de la biblioteca.

Alice volvió a ladear la cabeza en su dirección, con un semblante en su rostro que Jasper no fue capaz de entender. Era un semblante neutro, que no expresaba nada.

En aquel momento entró el profesor de biología, y tuvieron que dejar la conversación.

Jasper no entendía aquella obsesión que tenía con lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior. Por una parte no quería aceptar que al menos a él le ocurrió algo extraño, pero por otra, deseaba que a ella también le hubiera ocurrido y deseaba que empezara a sentirse atraída por él, del mismo modo que él empezaba a sentirse atraído por ella.

* * *

**_Jejejeje ya veis como nuestro Jazz se va dando cuenta de muchas cosas... que adorable que es_*-*_(L)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi^^_**

**_Para los que tambien leeis "Dones" os tengo que decir que me deis tiempo, porque esta tarde no voy a estar en casa y posiblemente mañana tampoco y aun tengo que terminar el capitulo. Por eso mismo os pido perdon por tardar tantisimo. Cuando pueda lo terminare y lo subire. =(_**

**_Muchos besos(K)_**


	8. Comportamiento extraño

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Comportamiento extraño**

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y el inicio del almuerzo, Jasper recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se puso al lado de Alice, tendiéndole el brazo para que ella se agarrara a él. Por el contrario ella tomo su bastón, cosa que no hacía casi nunca, y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Jasper la miró sorprendido y algo disgustado ante su actitud, pero no dijo nada y la alcanzó rápidamente.

-No has contestado a la pregunta que te he hecho antes-volvió a insistir él.

-No sé a que te refieres-le contestó ella, mientras intentaba no chocarse contra nada ni nadie.

-Sí que lo sabes.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-Pues…me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que pasó exactamente.

Alice se detuvo en medio del pasillo y puso cara de estar pensando.

-Pues salimos de la biblioteca, te pregunté si me dejabas verte, tú me dijiste que si y me dejaste hacer. Después vino Edward y ya está.

Jasper parpadeó varias veces y se sintió como un estúpido. ¿Se supone que la pregunta que le había hecho a Alice iba con doble sentido? No lo sabía ni él mismo, y tuvo ganas de patearse la cabeza por ello.

-¿Era eso lo que querías saber?-le preguntó ella mientras retomaba el camino hacia el comedor.

-Si-le contestó Jasper no muy convencido.

Estaba realmente confuso. Sabía que en realidad esperaba otra respuesta por parte de Alice, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería admitir que le estaba pasando algo con ella y que deseaba que a ella también le pasara algo con él.

Se estaba convenciendo mentalmente de que todo aquel asunto era una estupidez y una locura, cuando se encontraron a Edward y a Bella en el comedor.

-Hola-los saludó Bella acercándose a Alice, y ayudándola a sentarse en la mesa.

-Hola-le devolvieron ambos el saludo.

Jasper fue con Edward a la cola para coger el almuerzo mientras continuaba con sus líos mentales.

-¿Cómo ha ido con Alice?-le preguntó Edward una vez estuvieron el uno al lado del otro.

-Está igual que antes.

Edward suspiró.

-Lo peor de todo es que no tengo ni idea de que le pasa. Ayer estaba genial, como siempre. Pero cuando lleguemos a casa por la tarde empezó a estar como ahora. No le hiciste o le dijiste nada malo ¿verdad?-le preguntó achicando los ojos y echándole a Jasper una mirada acusadora.

-No, al menos que yo sepa-le contestó él retrocediendo un poco.

-Pues entonces…estará en esos días raros que tienen las mujeres-bromeó Edward.

Jasper asintió intentando sonreír, pero sin éxito. Tal vez había hecho algo, sin darse cuenta, que la había molestado. Porque en aquel momento estaba seguro que lo que le pasaba a Alice estaba relacionado con él, ya que lo que Edward le había dicho hacía pocos minutos no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Entre todos esos pensamientos les tocó el turno para coger los almuerzos y después ambos se dirigieron hacia la mesa con las chicas, que se encontraban hablando.

Jasper dejó la mitad de su almuerzo y cuando sonó el timbre, todos se levantaron pesadamente de la mesa.

-Nos vemos luego-se despidieron Bella y Edward mientras se encaminaban hacia su próxima clase.

Jasper también se despidió de ellos y cuando se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Alice, se encontró solo en el comedor. De nuevo Alice se había ido sola. Jasper empezó a correr y la alcanzó a mitad del pasillo. Sería ciega, pero aquello no le impedía ir lo suficientemente rápida como para hacer correr a Jasper.

-¿Por qué no me has esperado?-le recriminó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Alice se encogió de hombros y se limitó a continuar caminando.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-le preguntó enfadado-¿o al menos puedes decirme que te he hecho?

- Nada-le contestó a las dos preguntas con una respuesta.

En aquel momento Jasper la cogió por el brazo obligándola a pararse en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Jasper?-le preguntó ella, enfadada también.

-Mira, estoy cansado de que te portes de este modo conmigo, así que te lo pido por favor, dime que te he hecho o dime que puedo hacer para arreglarlo.

-¡Que pesado eres! ¡Te estoy diciendo que no me has hecho nada!

-¿Entonces por que estás así?

-¿No puedo tener un mal día o qué?

-Si, supongo que si-le contestó él-pero me gustaría que no lo tuvieras.

-No es culpa de nadie, así que no puedes hacer nada, ni tú, ni Edward, ni nadie. De modo que dejemos este tema ya, por favor y vámonos a clase.

Alice comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la clase de historia, y Jasper la siguió sin decir nada.

Se pasaron toda la hora sin decir nada, solamente observando la pizarra e intentando seguir con la clase. Jasper solo podía pensar en lo confuso que se sentía respecto a Alice. En el fondo deseaba que ella necesitara su ayuda, aunque fuera egoísta y cruel pensarlo. No quería admitirlo, porque hacía relativamente poco que la conocía, pero quería protegerla y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabía que todo aquello era una estupidez, pero no podía evitarlo. Ella jamás sentiría aquello por él, aquello que Jasper estaba empezando a sentir, pero que no estaba seguro de lo que era.

Al salir de la clase se encontraron con Edward y Bella.

-Id hacia clase, ahora os alcanzamos-les dijo Edward a Bella y a Jasper, mientras obligaba a su prima a detenerse.

Bella y Jasper se dirigieron hacia el aula en silencio, pero Bella lo rompió una vez que estuvieron sentados.

-¿Has hablado con Alice?

-Bueno…ha sido un intento, en realidad. ¿Tú sabes que le ocurre?

Bella negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Es muy extraño, ella nunca está así. Me refiero a que siempre está alegre e hiperactiva, aunque sea raro debido a su condición.

-A mí solo me ha dicho que tiene un mal día-le explicó Jasper.

Bella puso cara de preocupación, y en aquel momento entraron Edward y Alice en la clase. No dijeron nada a nadie, solo se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y se quedaron absortos en sus pensamientos.

Jasper y Bella compartieron una mirada de duda, pero decidieron que lo mejor sería no decir nada, solo por si acaso.

Cuando las clases de aquel día terminaron, Jasper sintió una libertad demasiado placentera. Ahora tenía dos días para poder descansar un poco y para despejarse. Estaba a punto de subirse a su moto e irse a su casa, cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se giró y encontró a Alice intentando acercarse a él. Le hizo el trabajo más fácil y fue él el que se acercó a ella.

-¿Te viene bien quedar hoy para terminar el trabajo?-le preguntó Alice.

No sabía que contestarle porque con el humor que tenía aquel día, tal vez lo más adecuado sería no hacer ningún trabajo.

-Así ya lo tendremos hecho y podremos dedicar el fin de semana a hacer otras cosas-volvió a insistir ella en vista de su mutismo.

-De acuerdo-le contestó Jasper finalmente. A lo mejor podría hablar con ella tranquilamente

-¿Te va bien quedar a las cinco en la biblioteca?

-Si.

-Pues, nos vemos esta tarde-se despidió de él, y empezó a caminar hacia el coche de Edward.

Cuando ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Jasper resopló, deseando interiormente que le cambiara el humor para aquella tarde y pudiera acercarse un poco más a ella.

* * *

**_Bueno bueno, pues aqui teneis otro capitulo. La cosa ya se va poniendo buena;P_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado._**

**_Feliz dia de San Valentin a todos, o si estais como yo, feliz dia de San Solterin =)_**

**_Muchos besitos(K)_**


	9. Conociéndose

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Conociéndose**

A las cinco en punto, Jasper se encontraba en la biblioteca esperando a Alice. Ya empezaba a hacer frío, por lo que metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dedicó a continuar esperando. A las cinco y cinco, vio llegar el coche de Edward y empezó a ponerse nervioso sin motivo alguno. Se acercó al automóvil mientras veía a Alice bajar de él.

-Hola, Jazz-lo saludó Edward desde el asiento del conductor.

-Hola-le devolvió Jasper el saludo.

-¿Quieres que mañana quedemos a las seis?

-Si, pasa a recogerme si te va bien y yo iré con la moto.

-De acuerdo. Pues luego, cuando venga a recoger a Alice nos vemos. ¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós-se despidió Jasper.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Alice esperando.

-¿Vamos?-le preguntó ella.

-Si, vamos.

Ambos entraron en la biblioteca y se sentaron en el mismo sitio que el día anterior. Llevaban media hora trabajando, cuando de repente Alice se acercó a Jasper.

-¿Te importa si mañana voy con vosotros?-le preguntó muy bajito para no molestar a las otras personas que estaban en la biblioteca.

-Ya sabes que no. Pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a venir. Me gustaría que vinieras porque de verdad tienes ganas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que me siento obligada?

-No sé, imagino que la charla que habéis mantenido tú y Edward esta mañana ha tenido algo que ver.

-Pues si, pero no me ha obligado a nada. En realidad tengo ganas de pasar un rato fuera de casa. Lo único que hago es ir del instituto a casa, y de casa al instituto.

Jasper sonrió, al menos parecía que su humor había cambiado un poco.

-Seguro que lo pasaremos muy bien-la animó él.

Alice sonrió y asintió. Después volvieron a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Cuando al fin lograron terminarlo, ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se sentaron en el mismo banco que el día anterior.

-¿Tienes prisa?-le preguntó ella.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque aún no tengo ganas de volver a casa.

-Entonces podemos quedarnos un rato más por aquí.

Alice asintió, y se acomodó en el banco.

-¿De que color está hoy el cielo?-le preguntó a Jasper de repente.

-Pues, azul, aunque ahora está empezando a oscurecerse un poco-le explicó.

-Lo echo de menos. Creo que ya ni lo recuerdo-le dijo Alice sonriendo tristemente.

Jasper se sintió mal por ella y tuvo ganas de abrazarla, pero se contuvo. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, de todos modos.

-Supongo que te pareceré una ciega algo extraña ¿no?-le preguntó Alice mirando en su dirección.

-Bueno…un poco si, sinceramente, aunque yo no diría extraña, más bien… especial.

Alice sonrió.

-Yo creía que la gente ciega iba a colegios especializados.

-Así es. Pero yo no quise ir.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería seguir manteniendo el contacto con gente de mi edad que no estuviera ciega. Mi tío es doctor, y es él quien lleva mi caso. Cuando me quedé ciega me dijo que era imposible que fuera a un colegio normal, pero se equivocó, porque si pude ir. Fue difícil, pero al final pude adaptarme normalmente. Además, Edward siempre me ayudaba en todo, igual que ahora y cuando conocimos a Bella y nos hicimos amigas, ella también quiso ayudarme. Recuerdo que cuando entré en el colegio de Edward, nadie se acercaba a mí. Seguramente creían que la ceguera era contagiosa o algo así-le explicó con una risita.

-Pero por lo que veo, has aceptado bastante bien tu condición.

-Si…más o menos si. Cuando era pequeña me costó acostumbrarme, pero una vez lo hice no fue difícil. Lo que pasa es que ahora me estoy dando cuenta de todas las cosas que nunca podré hacer si no consigo recuperar la vista.

-¿Recuperar la vista?

-Si, mi tío está seguro de que con una operación podría devolverme la vista.

-¿Y por qué no te opera?

-Porque él no está especializado en gente ciega. Hace años contactó con un medico muy famoso de Europa que si es especialista en casos como el mío, pero la lista de espera es tan larga, que llevo seis años esperando.

Jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Pero yo tengo esperanzas de que si podré volver a ver.

-Yo también-le dijo Jasper.

-Gracias-le contestó Alice sonriendo.

Permanecieron un rato callados, hasta que Alice volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Echas de menos Texas?

-No lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No tengo a nadie a quien echar de menos.

-¿Y tus amigos?

-Las personas a las que yo consideraba amigos me fallaron. Y me di cuenta justo antes de venir a vivir aquí.

-¿Por qué dices que te fallaron?

-Porque solo me querían por la reputación que les daba ser amigos míos. Mi padre es un gran empresario, y no estamos mal de dinero, que digamos. Así que solo estaban conmigo por las fiestas que yo podía montar y por todas las ventajas que te da tener dinero. Y mi ex novia igual.

-No sabía que tenías novia.

-Si, tú lo has dicho, tenía.

-¿No la echas de menos?

-No. No echo de menos a nadie en Texas.

Alice permaneció callada durante unos momentos.

-¿Entonces no te irás de Forks cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad?

-No lo sé. Tal vez si, o tal vez no.

Alice asintió y se recargó en el banco.

-Siento haber estado tan insoportable esta mañana-le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en el banco.

-No pasa nada. Todo el mundo puede tener un mal día-le dijo Jasper mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que ocurrió ayer-le confesó Alice, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No te interesa saberlo?-le preguntó él acercándose un poco más a ella. Aquella conversación le interesaba.

-No lo sé. Nunca había sentido lo que sentí ayer. Quiero decir, que he tocado a muchas personas y nunca había sentido nada, pero contigo fue diferente.

-¿Bueno o malo?-preguntó él temiendo la respuesta.

Alice abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Bueno.

Jasper soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y también sonrió.

-Y… ¿Qué sentiste?-le preguntó de nuevo, esperanzado.

-No lo sé. Algo nuevo. Pero me di cuenta de que eres especial. No eres como los demás. Tienes algo que te hace diferente a todas las demás personas.

Jasper frunció el ceño. Él no era especial, era la persona más normal y simple del planeta

-¿Y qué es lo que me hace especial?

-Eso deberías saberlo tú, ¿no crees?

-Pues no lo sé. No me considero especial en ningún sentido. No destaco en nada, nunca he conseguido hacer nada de provecho, mis notas son normales…así que no sé.

Alice empezó a reír.

-Algún día lo descubrirás, estoy segura. Para mí, siendo mí amigo ya eres especial.

Jasper sonrió, pero sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando ella pronunció la palabra "amigo".

Continuaron hablando de temas diversos hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de volver a casa. De todos modos, al día siguiente volverían a verse y podrían continuar hablando.

* * *

**_Holaa^^_**

**_Ains...no puedo evitarlo, me encantan!=)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._**

**_Hasta el proximo:D_**


	10. Salida

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_**

* * *

**

**Salida**

Jasper se sintió en el paraíso cuando no escuchó ningún despertador. Se limitó a dar un par de vueltas en la cama, arrebujarse entre las sábanas y continuar durmiendo plácidamente. Al cabo de un rato se volvió a despertar y como vio que ya no podía dormir más, se levantó.

-Buenos días-saludó a sus padres cuando bajó a desayunar.

-Hola Jasper. ¿Tienes planes para hoy?-le preguntó su madre.

-Si, he quedado con unos amigos del instituto para ir a dar una vuelta e ir cenar.

-Muy bien. ¿Ves como te dije que al final acabarías haciendo amigos en Forks?-le dijo su padre sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

Jasper asintió, y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar. Cuando terminó, subió a ducharse y después se pasó la mitad de la mañana tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión y jugando a la videoconsola.

Después de comer decidió hacer algo de deberes, por lo menos así adelantaría alguna cosa. A las cinco y media se vistió, y como no tenía nada más que hacer, bajó al salón a esperar a que llegara Edward con Alice y Bella.

Su madre estaba leyendo un libro y su padre haciendo informes.

-¿Cómo van las clases Jasper?-le preguntó su madre, mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

-Bastante bien. No están tan mal como yo creía.

-Tu padre y yo nos alegramos mucho. Parece que te has adaptado muy fácilmente.

Jasper asintió y sonrió.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya has visto alguna chica que te guste?-le volvió a preguntar su madre sonriendo pícaramente.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta se le colapsó el cerebro. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar, si no lo sabía ni él?

-Creo que si.

A su madre se le iluminó la cara, y su padre dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo y escucharlo atentamente.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Va a tu clase? ¿Cómo es?-su madre empezó a soltar tantas preguntas seguidas que Jasper tuvo que detenerla para evitar que continuara.

-Mamá, ni siquiera sé si me gusta.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo mejor será que dejemos este tema, solo por si acaso-Jasper se levantó del sofá rápidamente, deseando salir de aquel lugar. Lo más adecuado sería no hablar de aquello porque seguramente lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Alice desaparecería con el tiempo.

A las seis en punto, Jasper vio a Edward aparcando el coche y prefirió salir de su casa antes de que tocara al timbre. Se acercó al coche de Edward y se detuvo delante de la ventanilla del conductor.

-Hola-lo saludó de repente, haciendo que Edward diera un respingo del susto en el asiento.

-Dios, Jazz ¿de donde has salido?

-¿De mi casa?-le preguntó intentando disimular una risita.

Pudo escuchar las risas de Alice y de Bella en los demás asientos.

-Hola, chicas-las saludó metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Hola-le dijeron las dos.

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó Jasper viendo que Edward no se movía. Temía que sus padres salieran de casa y quisieran conocer a sus nuevos amigos.

-Si, coge la moto-le recordó Edward. Realmente se le veía con ganas de probarla, y Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse orgulloso de su moto.

Edward arrancó y detrás de él arrancó Jasper. Tardaron diez minutos más o menos en llegar a una especie de descampado. Era bastante grande, y lo mejor era que no había nadie.

Jasper se bajó de la moto, y pudo ver a Edward avanzando hacia él con rapidez.

-¿Puedo?-le preguntó impacientemente.

-Súbete anda, y que te cunda-le dijo entregándole las llaves y el casco mientras se apartaba de su moto.

Edward sonrió felizmente y se subió en la moto. Jasper le explicó exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, y le pidió por favor que tuviera cuidado. Edward arrancó y empezó a dar vueltas por el descampado. Alice y Bella se encontraban al lado de Jasper, la segunda observando la cara de felicidad de Edward.

-Creo que le has hecho feliz de por vida, Jasper-le comentó Bella riéndose de su novio.

-Me alegro por ello-le contestó él riendo también.

Al rato, Edward aparcó la moto delante de ellos y le pidió a Bella que subiera con él.

-Uy no, mejor que no-le dijo ella retrocediendo.

-Vamos, ¿no te fías de mí?

-Pues la verdad, no mucho.

-Bella, no pasará nada-insistió también Jasper, viendo que tenía una oportunidad para quedarse un rato a solas con Alice, que aún no había abierto la boca.

-Pero solo tienes un casco-intentó escaquearse ella.

-Bueno, aquí no te va a ver nadie, y no creo que tengáis ningún accidente-continuó insistiendo Jasper, rogando para que accediera de una vez.

Bella los miró a los dos acusadoramente y finalmente subió detrás de Edward.

Cuando este arrancó, Jasper se acercó a Alice.

-¿Qué tal estás hoy?-le preguntó intentando iniciar una conversación.

-Bien. Aunque me gustaría ver la cara de Edward. Seguro que parece un niño pequeño.

-Pues si-le contestó Jasper, queriendo que la conversación tomara otro rumbo, aunque no sabía que decir para que lo hiciera.

-¿Y tú como estás hoy?-le preguntó Alice.

-Bastante bien.

-¿Solo "bastante"?

-Supongo que podría estar mejor.

-¿Y yo puedo hacer algo para que estés bien del todo?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Ahora no sabía qué contestar. Aquello le pasaba por no tener la boca cerrada cuando tocaba.

-Tal vez, aunque no sé el qué-se limitó a contestarle.

Entonces Alice puso una de sus manos en el brazo de Jasper, y cuando se aseguró de donde estaba situado, lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron desmesuradamente y se tensó de golpe. Unos segundos después se relajó y correspondió dubitativo al abrazo de Alice. Empezó a sentirse muy bien, mejor que nunca, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando Alice se separó de él.

-¿Ahora ya estás bien del todo?

Jasper quiso decirle que no, que estaba "bien del todo" cuando se estaban abrazando, pero por el contrario asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que si.

-Gracias, Alice.

Ella le sonrió, y en aquel momento Edward aparcó la moto delante de ellos con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-les preguntó mientras se bajaba de la moto, al igual que Bella.

-Nada, ¿Qué tendría que ocurrir?-le preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué os estabais abrazando?

_Genial,_ pensó Jasper agachando la cabeza y arrastrando los pies. ¿Qué se supone que debían contestar?

-Ah, por nada. Solo estaba animando a Jasper-le explicó Alice tranquilamente.

-¿Animándolo? ¿Qué te pasa, Jazz?-volvió a preguntar Edward.

-Nada-no sabía como explicárselo para que no se lo tomara mal.

Edward miró a su prima y a Jasper con una mueca de disconformidad, y le entregó a Jasper el casco, las llaves y la moto.

-¿Ya te has cansado?-le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

-Nunca podría cansarme de esa máquina.

-Tranquilo, ya te dejaré que subas otro día.

-Si, pues yo ya he tenido bastante-les dijo Bella poniéndose al lado de Alice.

Jasper y Edward empezaron a reírse ante la cara de Bella. Se había puesto más pálida que de costumbre.

-Bueno, ¿dónde queréis ir a cenar?-preguntó Edward mientras se dirigía a su coche, con Bella y Alice detrás.

Jasper se encogió de hombros, de todos modos aún no conocía bien el pueblo.

-¿Os va bien que vayamos a Port Angeles?

Alice, Bella y Jasper asintieron, este último sin saber muy bien donde iban a ir.

Tomaron rumbo hacia Port Angeles, y una vez allí decidieron entrar en una hamburguesería. Al cabo de un rato, Alice y Bella se levantaron de la mesa para ir al baño, y entre Edward y Jasper se formó un incómodo silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa con mi prima?-le preguntó Edward, de repente.

Jasper empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ella nunca abraza a nadie así como así, y desde que te conoce está muy rara.

-Pues entonces, deberías preguntarte que le pasa a ella conmigo, ¿no crees?

-Se lo pregunté, pero me dijo que nada, que eras un buen amigo.

-Pues eso es exactamente lo que me pasa a mí con ella-esperó que aquella mentira hubiera sonado creíble. Y al parecer lo fue, porque Edward asintió y empezó a hablar de lo bien que se lo había pasado con la moto.

El resto de la noche lo pasaron dando un paseo por Port Angeles, y después volvieron a Forks.

Cuando Jasper se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a dormir, comenzó a pensar si en realidad se le notaba tanto que le estaba empezando a gustar Alice.

* * *

**_Ooohh, que adorable que es*-*_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Os aviso que el proximo va a ser MUY interesante (solo tengo que deciros que es mi favorito hasta lo que tengo escrito)_**

**_Muchos besitos(K)_**


	11. Amor

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**

* * *

**

**Amor**

Pasaron dos meses y todo continuó igual. Jasper descubrió que realmente se había enamorado de Alice. Al principio le costó aceptarlo ya que en sus planes jamás había estado enamorarse de una chica ciega, pero al final se dio cuenta de que aquello no le importaba, ya que, si por alguna casualidad de la vida, ella también se llegara a enamorar de él, lo haría solo por quien era interiormente. No le había dicho nada a nadie, aunque temía que Bella ya lo sabía.

Quería hablar con Alice y decirle lo que sentía, pero cada vez que la tenía delante había algo que se lo impedía. De todos modos tampoco sabía como decírselo porque no había notado ningún indicio por parte de ella que le indicara que sentía lo mismo hacia él. Y así llevaba dos meses. Intentando aclararse e intentando encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquel embrollo en el que se había metido solito.

Se encontraba conduciendo hacia el instituto, aquel día hacía muchísimo más frío que cualquier otro y de lo único que tenía ganas era de entrar en el edificio para mantenerse caliente. Se bajó de la moto y maldijo interiormente al percatarse de que aún no había llegado ninguno de sus amigos. Esperó durante unos cinco minutos, y estaba a punto de entrar solo cuando vio aparecer la camioneta de Bella. De ella bajó Bella, y para la sorpresa de Jasper, Alice también la acompañaba. Se acercó a ellas rápidamente, intentando que no se le congelaran ni los pies ni las orejas.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Tiene la gripe-le contestó Alice-espero que no me la contagie.

-No seas cruel, Alice-la recriminó Bella, defendiendo a su novio.

-Solo digo la verdad.

Los tres empezaron a reír, y después empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivas clases. A Jasper las matemáticas se le resistían bastante, no las soportaba y cuanto más se esforzaba por entenderlas, más las odiaba. Aquella clase de por si ya era un suplicio, pero lo peor no era la materia, era tener que compartirla con María. La mitad del instituto sabía que ella iba detrás de Jasper, pero este no le hacía ni caso, es más, cada vez que podía la evitaba. Sus clases preferidas eran biología e historia. La primera, porque la compartía con Alice, y la segunda, por la misma razón y porque historia siempre se le había dado perfectamente. En cambio a Alice le costaba bastante, lo suyo no era recordar fechas ni guerras.

Cuando sonó el primer timbre, Jasper se levantó pesadamente de la silla, pensando que le tocaba literatura y que debería estar solo. Envidiaba a Edward, seguramente en aquel momento estaba durmiendo en su cama y sin una pizca de frío. Aunque por otra parte la idea de tener fiebre no le entusiasmaba demasiado. Pasó la hora aburrido, mirando a la profesora hablar de temas que le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro y agradeció enormemente escuchar sonar el timbre. Se dirigió a la clase de biología intentando que no se le notara demasiado aquella felicidad que lo embargaba. Alice ya se encontraba allí, como casi siempre y cuando él pasó por su lado, ella sonrió.

-Hola, Jazz-lo saludó alegremente.

-Hola. Aún me sorprende ver que con solo pasar por tu lado eres capaz de reconocerme-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Ya te dije una vez que podía recordar tu olor, y aún no se me ha olvidado.

-Y espero que no se te olvide nunca-le dijo sinceramente, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Por cierto, necesito tu ayuda-le dijo Alice cambiando de tema.

-Tú dirás.

-Necesito que me ayudes con el examen de historia-le explicó.

Al final de aquella semana tenían un examen de historia en el que entraba un tema bastante extenso, y Alice estaba estresada porque no se acordaba de casi nada.

-Ah, claro. No hay problema.

-Me iría bien que me explicaras el tema, y algunas otras cosas que no me acaban de cuadrar. Porque estoy segura de que te lo sabes enterito.

-No lo llevo mal.

-¿Te vendría bien quedar esta tarde en mi casa?

-¿En tu casa?-le preguntó preocupado. Él nunca había ido a casa de Edward.

-Si, así de paso le haces una visita a mi primo, que seguro que se alegrara de verte-le pidió ella sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo…-aceptó Jasper no muy convencido.

-Si quieres podemos ir cuando salgamos del instituto. A mi me llevará Bella y si quieres tú puedes seguirnos con la moto.

-De acuerdo.

El resto de la clase se la pasaron hablando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana y cuando sonó el timbre, ambos fueron hacia el comedor, donde se encontraron con Bella.

Cuando el día terminó, se dirigieron todos a casa de Edward y Alice. Jasper estaba algo preocupado porque nunca había ido a aquella casa y no sabía como eran los tíos de Alice. Cuando terminó de aparcar la moto, avanzó hacia la puerta, donde se encontraban Bella y Alice. Entraron en la casa y Jasper se sorprendió al ver lo grande que era. Era una casa de dos pisos y cada piso era enorme, al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a Jasper.

Escucharon unos pasos en las escaleras y Jasper pudo ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años dirigiéndose a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola, cielo ¿Cómo estáis?-les preguntó mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-Muy bien tía, mira este es Jasper Whitlock-le explicó Alice a la que al parecer era su tía.

-Vaya, hola Jasper, Edward y Alice hablan mucho de ti. Me alegro mucho de conocerte-le dijo muy alegre mientras también lo abrazaba y pudo sentir como empezaban a arderle las mejillas.

-Encantado de conocerla, señora Cullen-le dijo intentando que se le pasara el sonrojo. No esperaba que la tía de Alice fuera así de cariñosa y menos con un extraño.

-Puedes llamarme Esme, cielo-le dijo sin que se le borrara las sonrisa del rostro.

Jasper asintió y después de que Esme abrazara también a Bella, todos se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Edward.

Se lo encontraron en la cama, con la cara amarilla y con unas grandes ojeras.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?-preguntó medio afónico y sorprendido de verlos a todos reunidos en su habitación.

-Los he traído para que no te aburras tanto. Bueno, en realidad Jasper y yo tenemos que estudiar, así que solo estaremos un ratito contigo-le explicó Alice mientras se sentaba en un sofá que había en la habitación de Edward.

-Bueno, yo os dejo que tengo que irme a comprar. No me lo canséis mucho-les pidió Esme, mientras salía de la habitación.

Jasper, Bella y Alice asintieron y después empezaron explicarle a Edward todas las novedades de aquel día.

Diez minutos después, Alice se levantó del sofá y se puso al lado de Jasper mientras le pedía que fueran a estudiar ya.

Salieron de la habitación de Edward y Alice empezó a guiar a Jasper por toda la casa hasta que llegaron a una habitación llena de libros. Se sentaron en la mesa y Jasper se percató de que la mayoría de libros que había en aquella sala estaban escritos en braille.

-¿Has leído todos estos libros?-le preguntó a Alice.

-No todos, pero la gran mayoría si. No puedes hacer mucho más cuando no ves.

-Claro. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que hay tantas escaleras en esta casa? Me refiero a que tú tienes que estar todo el día vigilando por donde caminas para no caerte rodando por ellas ¿no?

-Más o menos si. Aquí en casa me obligan a ir siempre con el bastón. Aunque la mayoría de las veces tengo a alguien a mi lado. Si no está Edward, pues está mi tía y sino mi tío. Nunca me dejan sola en casa, por si acaso.

-Entiendo. ¿Empezamos a estudiar?

-Si.

Alice cogió los libros y le fue explicando a Jasper las cosas que no entendía. Jasper le resumió el tema mientras ella lo iba escribiendo todo en su portátil y de vez en cuando hacía algún que otro comentario. Al cabo de un buen rato, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y apareció Esme con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y galletas.

-¿Cómo vais?-les preguntó sonriéndoles cariñosamente.

-Muy bien. Jasper me está resumiendo el tema, y ya hemos avanzado mucho. Ahora lo entiendo todo mejor-le contestó Alice mientras ponía sus manos en la taza de chocolate para que se le calentaran.

-Me alegro mucho, cariño. Ahora podéis descansar un ratito y merendar, y después continuar otro rato.

Jasper y Alice asintieron, y después Esme salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-¿Tienes frío en las manos?-le preguntó Jasper, viendo como Alice le iba dando vueltas a la taza, al parecer sin ningún resultado.

-Si, pero ya se me pasará-le contestó ella, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Entonces Jasper cogió las manos de Alice y las puso entre las suyas, que estaban calentitas. Empezó a acariciarlas suavemente, intentando transmitirle el calor que desprendían sus manos, pero Alice las apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó él temiendo haber hecho algo malo.

-Nada-le contestó ella mientras alejaba su silla de la de Jasper.

-¿Entonces por qué has reaccionado así?-le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y acercando su silla a la de Alice de nuevo, negándose a dejar el tema.

Alice permaneció unos segundos en silencio, y al ver que no tenía intención de volver a hablar, Jasper se levantó y se arrodilló junto a la silla de Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?-le preguntó de nuevo, se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Esto no está bien…-le contestó ella con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué no está bien?

-Lo que me está pasando.

Jasper parpadeó varias veces intentando entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sin éxito.

-¿Qué te está pasando?

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ningún sonido irrumpiera en la habitación, hasta que finalmente Alice se decidió a hablar.

-Yo no puedo enamorarme de ti, Jasper.

Cuando escuchó aquello, empezó a palidecer y sintió que le temblaban las rodillas.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó negándose a creer aquello que le estaba diciendo.

-Porque no. Es una tontería y una ilusión que ha llegado demasiado lejos. Y lo peor de todo es que creo que ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Tarde?

-Supongo que ya no puedo hacer nada, porque ya estoy enamorada de ti-susurró Alice. Aún continuaba con la cabeza agachada. Más que avergonzada parecía abatida-llevo mucho tiempo intentando olvidarte, te aseguro que lo he intentado, pero ha sido imposible. Y me odio por no poder hacerlo. Desde siempre he sabido que tú jamás podrías fijarte en alguien como yo. ¿Quién demonios se va a fijar en una pobre ciega?-se le quebró la voz mientras empezaban a rodarle lágrimas por las mejillas.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Alice?-le preguntó Jasper con el corazón encogido. Ahora era el momento de decirle todo lo que sentía, pero necesitaba que ella se desahogara completamente.

-¡Porque es verdad! No soy nada, soy una pobre desvalida que no puede hacer nada por ella misma. Soy una inútil y lo seré toda mi vida. Llevaba bien mi ceguera, te lo aseguro, la había aceptado y también había aceptado completamente el tener que pasar toda mi vida sola, pero entonces apareciste tú y cambiaste todo eso. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras llegar a sentir algo hacia mí…pero ahora veo que lo único que podrás llegar a sentir por mí será lástima-le explicó mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos intentando detener las lágrimas.

Jasper decidió detener ya aquello, estaba siendo demasiado para ella y también para él.

-No, Alice. No digas que no eres nada porque te aseguro que para mí lo eres todo. No me importa que seas ciega, no me importa nada. Lo único que me importa es lo que sientes por mí y lo que yo siento por ti. Quiero ayudarte y protegerte y quererte y que tú también me quieras a mí, pero por favor no digas nunca más que eres una inútil porque no es así. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y quería decírtelo pero nunca había encontrado el valor necesario para hacerlo. Eres tan especial, que estaba seguro de que jamás podrías sentir nada por mí, por eso nunca te expliqué lo que siento realmente. Alice, te quiero y quiero estar contigo-finalizó, esperando que aquello bastara, aunque no se acercara ni a la mitad de lo que sentía hacia ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me quieres? Yo no podré hacerte feliz jamás. ¿No lo ves?-le preguntó completamente derrotada mientras miles de lágrimas resbalaban de nuevo por sus mejillas. Alzó la cabeza mirando en su dirección, pero después la volvió a agachar.

-No, no lo veo. Lo único que ahora veo es a una chica preciosa que está llorando innecesariamente, porque el chico del que está enamorada también la quiere-le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas de Alice y la obligaba a quedar cara a cara con él.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Jasper…y conmigo no lo vas a ser.

-Deja de decir eso. Soy yo el que debe elegir a la persona que me haga feliz, y yo te elijo a ti. Y te aseguro que si aceptas, intentaré hacerte feliz cada día, a cada hora, a cada minuto y a cada segundo si hace falta. Por favor, Alice. No quiero que sufras más.

Permanecieron bastante rato sin decirse nada, esperando alguna respuesta que al parecer tardaría en llegar.

-Yo también te quiero-le contestó ella finalmente, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y dejando que otras lágrimas, estas de felicidad, cayeran por sus ojos.

* * *

**_Aww! No me negareis que son adorables*-*_**

**_Buf! me encanta este capitulo y espero que a vosotros igual;)_**

**_Dudo que esta semana pueda actualizar demasiado porque estoy hasta arriba de examenes, asi que si tardo en subir capitulo os pido perdon por adelantado =(_**

**_Hasta el proximo^^_**


	12. Besos

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Besos**

Permanecieron abrazados hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron y pusieron en orden sus pensamientos. Se querían. De eso no había ninguna duda, aunque aún estaban incrédulos ante lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando se separaron, entrelazaron sus manos y no dijeron nada más. No tenían nada más que decir. Con saber que lo que sentían era recíproco por parte del otro ya les bastaba.

Un rato después de toda aquella confesión, Alice se atrevió a decir algo por fin.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que has hecho?-le preguntó temerosa de que se hubiera arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho.

Pero todo aquel temor que sentía era infundido, ya que, al no poder ver, no podía contemplar la mirada de adoración y felicidad que adornaba el rostro de Jasper.

-Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo como lo estoy ahora.

Alice volvió a sonreír y acarició con una mano la mejilla de Jasper. Entonces él cogió la otra mano de Alice y la puso en su otra mejilla.

-Quiero que me veas ahora, por si aún dudas de mis sentimientos.

Alice empezó a pasear sus manos suavemente por el rostro de Jasper.

-¿Estas sonriendo?-le preguntó mientras él le contagiaba su sonrisa.

Jasper asintió mientras cogía las manos de Alice y depositaba un beso en cada una de ellas.

-¿Te he convencido?

-Si, del todo-le contestó ella feliz.

-Quiero pedirte algo, pero si te niegas lo entenderé-le dijo Jasper pasándose una mano por el cabello, intentando que ella no fuera capaz de notar su nerviosismo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Jasper permaneció unos segundos callado, buscando unas palabras adecuadas para pedírselo.

-Me gustaría mucho besarte-le dijo finalmente. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido con Alice, porque estaba seguro de que ella jamás había tenido novio, pero en aquel momento las ganas fueron más fuertes que él.

Alice se sonrojó violentamente y agachó la cabeza al instante. Jasper creyó que había sido demasiado brusco al pedirle aquello, pero la respuesta de Alice no fue en absoluto lo que se esperaba.

-Me gustaría mucho que me besaras…-le contestó aún con la cabeza gacha.

Entonces fue Jasper el que se sonrojó y no supo porqué. Intentó relajarse, y poco a poco se fue acercando a Alice. Con su mano le alzó la barbilla para que quedaran a la misma altura y la besó lentamente. Con sus labios acarició los de Alice, y fue capaz de sentir su inexperiencia. Pero aquello no los detuvo a ninguno de los dos, porque Alice le correspondió poco a poco, actuando por inercia. Se separaron cuando el aire les empezó a faltar, pero permanecieron con las frentes unidas.

-Te quiero-le dijo ella sonriente mientras acariciaba la nuca de Jasper.

-Y yo a ti-le contestó él, lleno de felicidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? me refiero a que, ¿cuando se lo vamos a decir a los demás?

-Creo que será mejor que se lo digamos mañana. Es que me gustaría hablar con tu primo antes de decirle nada.

Alice asintió.

-Si quieres mañana podemos decírselo a Bella, y cuando tú quieras, habla con Edward.

-Me parece bien-antes que nada necesitaba hablar con su amigo para explicarle lo que sentía por su prima. No estaba seguro de que lo aceptara, pero con su aprobación o sin ella estaría con Alice, y solo ella misma podría hacer que se alejara.

Al cabo de un rato, tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y ellos se separaron al instante. Por la puerta apareció Esme.

-He venido a buscar las tazas de chocolate que…veo que no os habéis tomado-les dijo cruzándose de brazos-y las galletas tampoco las habéis tocado.

En aquel momento se percataron de que tenía razón, con todo lo que había ocurrido se habían olvidado del chocolate y de las galletas.

-Lo sentimos tía, es que…nos hemos puesto a estudiar y…bueno…se nos ha olvidado…y…-intentó convencerla Alice.

-Si claro, cielo. Entiendo que estéis enamorados, pero tenéis que comer, así que os dejo las galletas y más os vale que os las terminéis todas-declaró finalmente mientras cogía las tazas de chocolate sin probar, se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación.

Al oír aquello, la boca de Jasper se abrió ligeramente, y empezó a sonrojarse y a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?-le preguntó a Alice, que estaba exactamente igual que él.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Supongo que lo habrá intuido…sino no tengo ni idea-le contestó Alice soltando una risita.

-Bueno… ¿quieres que sigamos estudiando?-le preguntó mientras cogía una galleta del plato y se la llevaba a la boca.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos un rato con Edward?

-Me parece bien-le contestó mientras se levantaban de las sillas y se dirigían hacia la puerta. Antes de que llegaran, Jasper cogió a Alice por el brazo y volvió a besarla.

-Lo necesitaba-le dijo cuando se separaron.

-Yo también-le contestó ella, mientras abría la puerta y salían los dos.

Antes de entrar en la habitación de Edward, tocaron a la puerta, solo por si acaso, no querían interrumpir nada.

-Hola, chicos-los saludó Alice alegremente mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Ya habéis terminado de estudiar?-les preguntó Edward.

-Si.

-¿Y como ha ido?

-Pues muy bien ¿no?-le preguntó Alice a Jasper mientras le sonreía "inocentemente".

-Si, muy bien-le contestó él, olvidándose del tema del que estaban hablando.

Jasper se percató de la mirada que Bella les dedicaba. Tenía la sensación de que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, pero esperaba que Edward no se diera cuenta de nada, al menos por ahora.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella anunció que tenía que irse porque ya era tarde, por lo que Jasper hizo lo mismo. No tenía ganas de irse porque quería estar un rato más con Alice, pero no era el momento de levantar sospechas, no aún.

Ambos se despidieron de Edward y le desearon que se mejorara pronto. Alice se empeñó en acompañarlos hasta la puerta y por el camino se despidieron también de Esme, mientras Jasper rogaba interiormente que no dijera nada sobre lo que sabía.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta, Bella se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué te paras?-le preguntó Jasper.

-Te espero en la camioneta.

-¿Esperarme?

-Supongo que tendréis ganas de despediros como es debido. No tardes mucho, Jazz. Hasta mañana, Alice-les dijo sonriendo pícaramente, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su camioneta.

-¿Soy yo, o todo el mundo ya se ha enterado?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues eso parece, pero así es mejor ¿no crees?-le dijo mientras se aseguraba de donde estaba situado Jasper, y después lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

-Si…así mejor-le contestó mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Después le dio un largo beso en los labios y a continuación se separaron.

-Hasta mañana-le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

-Te quiero-le contestó ella.

-Y yo a ti.

Después se separaron completamente, y Jasper se dirigió hacia Bella.

-Ya era hora-le dijo ella.

-No he tardado tanto-se justificó él.

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que ya era hora de que le dijeras lo que sentías a Alice.

Jasper agachó la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-Desde poco después de que llegaras. Los dos estabais muy raros, y después ya se empezó a notar.

-¿Edward lo sabe?

-No. Supongo que es algo que debéis decirle vosotros, no yo-le explicó Bella.

-Gracias.

Bella le sonrió. Después se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió hacia su casa. Jasper estaba seguro de que no olvidaría aquel día jamás.

* * *

_**Aww!*-* **_

**_Me encantan, no puedo evitarlo._**

**_Pido perdon por haber tardado tantisimo en subir un capi, pero esta semana ha sido horrible, tuve 8 examenes y encima FF no me dejaba subir capi¬¬ (todo esto seguro que fue un complot en mi contra xD)_**

**_Bueno, dejando aparte mis locuras, espero que os haya gustado el capi tanto como me gusta a mi y que me dejeis algun review para decirmelo^^_**

**_Muchos besitos(K)_**


	13. Charlas

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Charlas**

A la mañana siguiente Jasper se despertó antes de que sonara su despertador. Cuando sus padres lo vieron tan temprano pensaron que se habían vuelto locos.

-Jasper, aún no son las siete ¿Qué haces levantado?

Él se encogió de hombros y empezó a prepararse el desayuno.

-¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?-le preguntó su padre asombrado.

-Perfectamente.

Sus padres se miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué pasa?-les preguntó Jasper-¿tan raro es que me haya levantado tan temprano?

-Bueno…si quieres que te digamos la verdad…pues si…-le dijo su madre mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Odias levantarte temprano, hijo-añadió su padre.

-Bueno, pues mira hoy no tenía mas ganas de dormir-les explicó Jasper. De lo único que tenía ganas era de ver a Alice de nuevo.

Había pasado toda la noche recordando todo lo que se habían dicho y lo feliz que se había sentido al enterarse de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos.

Cuando terminó de desayunar, se sentó en el sofá para ver la televisión, ya que aún faltaba un rato para que tuviera que irse hacia el instituto. Cuando se percató de que ya era hora de irse, se levantó y fue a recoger sus cosas. Se subió a la moto y arrancó hacia el instituto.

Iba con tiempo de sobra, por lo que no se molestó en ir a demasiada velocidad.

Cuando llegó allí, se sorprendió al ver aparcado el coche de Edward, pero se alegró mucho más al ver a Alice al lado de su primo. Lo que no esperaba era que Edward regresara al instituto tan pronto. En aquel momento entendió lo que aquello significaba: debía hablar con él.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, y cuando estuvo bastante cerca, Alice sonrió radiantemente. Le entraron muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero no podía hacerlo, aún no.

-Hola, chicos-los saludó.

-Hola, Jazz-le contestaron ambos a la vez.

-Edward, pensaba que aún estabas enfermo-le comentó carraspeando un poco.

-Si bueno, lo estoy, pero no quiero perder más clases-le contestó Edward aún afónico.

Jasper asintió y dirigió la mirada hacia Alice, que se encontraba mirando en su dirección mientras aún sonreía.

Estaba tan absorto contemplándola que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Bella había llegado con ellos.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-Ah, hola Bella-le dijo esperando que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquel embobamiento que llevaba.

-Si, me saludas cuando ya hace un buen rato que estoy aquí-le contestó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otro sitio…-comentó él sinceramente.

-Claro-le contestó Bella sonriendo-bueno, ¿entramos?

-Entrad vosotras, yo quiero hablar un momento con Edward-les pidió Jasper a Alice y a Bella.

Ambas asintieron mientras que la primera le dedicaba una sonrisa para infundarle ánimos.

-¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?-le preguntó Edward extrañado, cuando se quedaron solos.

-Verás…yo…-no sabía como empezar a hablar. No sabía por qué se ponía tan nervioso, pero así estaban las cosas.

-Jasper, me estás asustando.

-Mira Edward, estoy enamorado de Alice-le soltó de repente.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras procesaba todas las palabras que Jasper le había dicho.

-¿Qué tú qué?-le dijo finalmente.

-Que estoy enamorado de tu prima y ella está enamorada de mí-le repitió temeroso. No sabía la reacción que tendría Edward. Tal vez iba a pegarle un puñetazo o algo por el estilo, ya que la mueca que se formó en su rostro desde luego no transmitía tranquilidad.

Después de unos momentos, Edward suspiró pesadamente y clavó sus ojos en los de Jasper.

-No sé porqué, pero ya me lo temía-le dijo finalmente-quiero decir que ayer, cuando te fuiste Alice empezó a canturrear y a bailotear, pero aparte de eso, desde hace algún tiempo que la noto extraña, y ahora sé porqué es.

Jasper sonrío al imaginarla tan feliz, pero se le borró rápidamente la sonrisa al percatarse de que Edward aún no había dado su opinión al respecto.

-Si quieres que te sea sincero, no termina de agradarme la situación porque siempre he sido muy protector con ella. Imagino que entiendes mi posición-le explicó, a lo que Jasper asintió-pero por lo que he visto ella está muy feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía de ese modo, así que imagino que lo que ambos sentís el uno por el otro es algo sincero.

-Si-le contestó Jasper.

-Sé que eres muy buen tipo, pero quiero pedirte que no le hagas daño ni la hagas sufrir. Ella es diferente a todas las demás y…-Edward iba a continuar pero Jasper lo interrumpió.

-Si, lo sé. Aparte de ser diferente, es especial, y te aseguro que jamás le haré daño, y si lo hago te aseguro que será inconscientemente.

-Más te vale que ni siquiera le hagas daño inconscientemente. Alice es muy entusiasta con todo, y estoy seguro de que está muy ilusionada contigo y con esta situación, así que no me gustaría que se llevara ninguna desilusión. Ella merece más que nadie ser feliz.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Por eso te prometo que intentaré hacerla feliz.

-No lo intentes, hazlo-le pidió Edward.

Jasper asintió.

-Ya le vale a mi prima no decirme nada-le dijo Edward mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el instituto.

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada. Bueno, en realidad que no le dijera nada a nadie, porque primero quería hablar contigo.

-¿De veras?

-Si. Quería saber tu opinión. Me refiero a que eres mi mejor amigo y ella es tu prima…y quería saber como te lo tomarías antes que nadie.

-Gracias, Jazz-le dijo mientras le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

Jasper sonrió y se despidió de Edward mientras se dirigía a su clase de matemáticas. Estaba seguro de que aquel día no se iba a aburrir tanto.

Se pasó toda la clase pensando en Alice y sin prestarle atención al profesor. No se molestó ni siquiera en tomar apuntes. Cuando terminó la clase de matemáticas, se dirigió hacia el aula de Literatura donde Edward ya lo esperaba en su pupitre. Comenzaron a hablar de nuevo sobre aquella nueva relación que tenía con Alice y después comenzaron a bromear, como siempre hacían. Al acabar la clase, Jasper recogió sus cosas con rapidez, y salió del aula despidiéndose rápidamente de Edward.

Al entrar en la clase de biología, se encontró a Alice sentada ya en la mesa, como siempre. Se acercó a ella sonriente, y esperó hasta que ella se percató de su presencia para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Jazz ¿Cómo estás?

-Ahora mejor-le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado, y arrastraba un poco la silla para estar más cerca de ella-¿Y tú?

-También, mejor ahora. Por cierto, ¿Cómo ha ido con Edward?-le preguntó intrigada.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba, sinceramente.

-¿Si?

-Si, me ha dicho que aunque no está del todo de acuerdo, lo acepta.

-¿Qué no está del todo de acuerdo?-le preguntó ella otra vez mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Bueno, es comprensible. Él se preocupa por ti y no quiere que sufras.

-Tú no me vas a hacer sufrir-le dijo ella firmemente.

-Me alegro de que estés tan segura.

-¿Es que tú no lo estás?-le preguntó mientras se enfurruñaba.

-Si, pero nunca se sabe.

Alice sonrió y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

En aquel momento el profesor hizo acto de presencia en el aula, y todos se pusieron a tomar apuntes en sus cuadernos, menos Alice que lo hacía con su portátil.

Después se encontraron todos en el comedor, y almorzaron entre risas y bromas hacia la nueva pareja.

-Pues a mí me parece que sois el uno para el otro-les comentó Bella.

-Tu querido novio no opina igual-discrepó Alice.

-¡Hey! ¡Que yo nunca he dicho que no seáis el uno para el otro! Lo único que pasa es que me parece extraño. Pero al final me acostumbraré-se defendió Edward mientras todos se reían de él.

En la clase de Historia estuvieron repasando para el examen que tenían aquella semana y cuando terminaron todas las clases, Jasper acompañó a Alice hasta el coche de Edward, aprovechando que este se estaba despidiendo de Bella.

-¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó a Alice viendo que esta empezaba a temblar.

-Un poco, pero no es nada-le contestó mientras le empezaban a castañear los dientes.

Jasper sonrió y la abrazó mientras movía los brazos enérgicamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo para hacerla entrar en calor.

-Gracias-le dijo Alice mientras también lo abrazaba a él.

Jasper le dio un beso en la cabeza y en aquel momento apareció Edward delante de ellos.

-Yo también tengo frío-bromeó al verlos abrazados.

Entonces Jasper se separó de Alice extendiéndole los brazos a Edward.

-¿Quieres que también te abrace a ti?-le preguntó poniendo voz melosa mientras le hacía ojitos en forma de broma.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me estás abandonando por mi primo!-se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos mientras intentaba no reírse.

-Claro que no tonta, yo solo te quiero a ti-le dijo Jasper mientras volvía a rodearla con los brazos.

-Creo que estoy empezando a sobrar-les dijo Edward mientras dirigía su vista al cielo-será mejor que me vaya.

-Si, Edward, vete anda-le dijo Alice.

El aludido resopló y se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor.

-Pobre Edward-le dijo Jasper a Alice.

-Bah, yo he tenido que aguantarlo con Bella durante mucho tiempo, así que ahora, que me aguante él a mí.

Jasper sonrió y le dio un beso a Alice mientras esta le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

Entonces escucharon unos golpecitos a su lado y se separaron de repente. Jasper vio a Edward estirado en los asientos delanteros del coche, mientras bajaba la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

-¿Os falta mucho?

-Que pesado eres, Edward-se quejó Alice.

-Soy tu primo mayor, así que mando yo.

Alice resopló y Jasper sonrió, un poco harto de su amigo.

-Aún puedo oponerme a vuestra relación-les informó Edward mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa inocente.

-Pues oponte, haré lo que me dé la gana de todos modos-le respondió Alice sacándole la lengua.

Edward empezó a reír y volvió a subir la ventanilla del coche.

-Mañana nos vemos, Alice-le dijo Jasper mientras le daba otro beso, esta vez más corto.

Ella asintió y se despidió de él.

Jasper se dirigió hacia su moto y una vez se subió, arrancó dirección a su casa. Aún debía hablar con algunas personas más.

* * *

**_Hii!^^_**

**_Me sabe mal tardar tanto en subir los capitulos, pero no me sobra tiempo...asi que esto es lo que hay por ahora _u_u**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi y que me dejeis vuestros reviews._**

**_Hasta el proximo!;)_**


	14. Noticia

******Disclaimer:********_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

******_

* * *

_**Noticia

No tardó demasiado en llegar a su casa. Cuando entró pudo ver que no había nadie, aunque ya se lo esperaba.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, de todos modos sus padres no volverían hasta tarde. Pasó bastante rato en su cuarto haciendo deberes y de paso aprovechó para chatear con Edward. Estuvo hablando también con Alice, ella le dictaba lo que quería decirle a Jasper a su primo y él lo escribía.

Apagó el ordenador cuando escuchó que había llegado su madre. Bajó las escaleras y se la encontró en el recibidor.

-Hola cariño-lo saludó su madre mientras intentaba coger todas las bolsas de la compra que había traído, e intentaba llegar a la cocina.

-Hola-le devolvió el saludo Jasper mientras la ayudaba.

-¿Cómo ha ido en el instituto?

-Muy bien-le contestó él sonriendo.

Su madre le devolvió la sonrisa y después se puso a preparar la cena. Jasper se fue al salón y se puso a ver la televisión hasta que llegó su padre.

Cuando se pusieron a cenar, Jasper decidió que aquel era el momento para contarles que estaba saliendo con Alice.

-Hay algo que os tengo que decir-les dijo a sus padres, mirando el plato de sopa que tenía delante.

Sus padres lo miraron preocupados al escuchar el tono que utilizó.

-¿Qué ocurre, hijo?-le preguntó su madre mirándolo detenidamente.

-No estarás metido en problemas ni nada por el estilo ¿no?-le preguntó su padre mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-No, no es nada de eso-se apresuró a añadir Jasper.

-Cállate, y deja que hable-le ordenó la señora Whitlock a su marido.

-Está bien…-refunfuñó el señor Whitlock.

-Veréis…estoy saliendo con alguien-les dijo Jasper mientras los miraba.

La cara de su madre se iluminó de alegría, y la de su padre se mantuvo igual que antes.

-¿Quién es?-le preguntó su madre intrigada.

-La prima de Edward...-aquella era la parte difícil, Jasper no sabía como les sentaría enterarse de que su hijo salía con una chica ciega. Sus padres conocían a Edward, pero no en persona, solo lo conocían por lo mucho que Jasper hablaba de él, al igual que de Bella y Alice.

-La prima de Edward…es Alice ¿no?-le preguntó su madre mientras intentaba atar cabos.

Jasper asintió.

-¿Alice no es la chica ciega?

Volvió a asentir.

Su madre abrió la boca sorprendida, y su padre lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estas saliendo con una ciega?-le preguntó entonces su padre.

-Si… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él poniéndose a la defensiva, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que dijeran nada malo sobre Alice.

-No pasa nada, hijo, solo que nos ha sorprendido-intentó tranquilizarlo su madre.

-Y… ¿Qué os parece?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta, al menos la de su padre.

-Cariño…no nos parece mal, a mí no desde luego, pero…no es fácil estar con alguien que…bueno, que tenga esa discapacidad.

-Lo sé, pero no es ningún impedimento-le explicó él.

-Jasper, la gente ciega no puede hacer lo mismo que las personas que pueden ver. Me refiero a que tendrás que tener mucho cuidado con ella y estar muy atento cuando estéis juntos.

Jasper asintió, todo aquello ya lo sabía.

-¿Tú la quieres, cielo?-le preguntó su madre de repente.

-Si, mucho-le respondió él.

-¿Y ella a ti?

-Si, me parece que si-le contestó sonriendo.

-Pues entonces no hay más que hablar. Si estáis bien juntos y os queréis, adelante. Jasper, nosotros no somos nadie para decirte que la dejes o para reprocharte nada. Ya tienes edad suficiente como para saber lo que quieres, así que tú mismo, cariño-le dijo su madre mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias.

Estaba feliz de que no se lo hubieran tomado tan mal como el había pensado. De todos modos, si no lo hubieran aceptado le hubiera dado igual, porque él quería estar con Alice, y lo conseguiría por las buenas o por las malas.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy alegre y se dirigió al instituto más alegre aún, ya que se moría por ver a Alice otra vez.

Una vez estuvo en el aparcamiento, esperó durante unos minutos a que llegaran sus amigos. Primero llegaron Edward y Alice, como siempre. Sonrió cuando la vio bajar del coche de Edward, y se acercó a ella rápidamente. La abrazó y le dio un beso cortito ya que Edward se encontraba mirándolos. Después lo saludó a el también.

-¿Cómo estáis?-les preguntó mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de Alice, abrazándola.

-Bien, como siempre-le contestó Edward bostezando.

En aquel momento Bella llegó con su camioneta y se acercó a ellos.

Estuvieron charlando un rato, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que ya era hora de que entraran.

Jasper esperó hasta que Edward y Bella se hubieron alejado un poco, ya que tenía que decirle algo a Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella al notar que continuaban parados.

-Tengo que contarte algo, pero te lo diré después porque ahora no hay tiempo.

-¡No es justo! No me digas que tienes algo que contarme si no me lo vas a decir ahora. Estaré con la intriga durante dos horas-se quejó ella haciendo un puchero.

Jasper rió y comenzaron a caminar.

-Eso era lo que quería-le dijo él mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.-Luego nos vemos-se despidió de Alice ya que a él le tocaba matemáticas. No le gustaba dejarla sola por el instituto, pero no tenía mucho más tiempo para acompañarla.

Entró en el aula que le tocaba y maldijo interiormente cuando vio a María sentada en el pupitre que estaba al lado del suyo.

-Hola, Jazz-le dijo pestañeando varias veces y con voz melosa cuando él se acercó a su mesa. Ella no tenía derecho a llamarlo "Jazz", pero no le dijo nada porque no quería pelearse con nadie.

-Hola-se limitó a contestarle él mientras sacaba sus libros y se sentaba.

-Ya me he enterado.

Jasper frunció el ceño, no entendía a qué se refería.

-¿De qué te has enterado?

-De que estás saliendo con la ciega-le soltó casi escupiendo las palabras.

-En primer lugar, se llama Alice, no ciega, y en segundo, sí, estoy saliendo con ella-le espetó Jasper mientras empezaba a enfadarse.

-Vaya, yo creía que tenías mejor gusto…-le dijo María mientras se acercaba a él-si vienes a la fiesta que he organizado en mi casa el viernes, tal vez cambies de opinión-le sugirió.

-No me interesa cambiar de opinión-le dijo alejándose de ella.

-Conmigo te lo pasarías mejor que con ella.

-No lo creo-le contestó echándole una mirada furibunda.

En aquel momento entró el profesor, y María se apresuró a volver a su mesa, dejando a Jasper con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Cuando sonó el timbre del final de la clase, Jasper se levantó de su pupitre y se dirigió hacia el aula de Literatura. Se sentó al lado de Edward y le explicó lo que le había dicho María.

-Menuda víbora-soltó Edward al enterarse de cómo había llamado a su prima.

-Creo que es peor que una víbora. Y lo peor es que no me deja en paz-se quejó Jasper.

-Tendrías que dejarle las cosas claras.

-Si ya lo hago, pero al parecer no se cansa de insistir. ¡Yo no quiero nada con ella, por Dios!

Edward comenzó a reír al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Jasper.

-¿Le vas a decir algo a Alice?-le preguntó de repente.

-No, claro que no. No quiero meterla en esto.

Edward asintió, y al poco rato entró la profesora.

Cincuenta y cinco minutos después sonó el timbre que indicaba el cambio de clases, y Jasper se despidió rápidamente de Edward para dirigirse casi corriendo al aula de biología.

Cuando llegó, se extrañó mucho de que Alice no estuviera allí y se quedó parado en medio de la puerta. Por un momento temió que se hubiera hecho daño, pero un carraspeo detrás suyo lo sacó de aquella ensoñación.

-Jazz, no tenemos todo el día para quedarnos aquí-le dijo Alice, que intentaba entrar en el aula pero no podía porque él impedía el paso.

Entonces suspiró aliviado y se apresuró a entrar. La ayudó y después le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que me tenías que decir?-le preguntó ella impaciente.

Jasper comenzó a reír.

-Ayer les conté a mis padres que estamos saliendo.

Alice frunció el ceño, y por un momento se puso nerviosa.

-Oh… ¿Y…y qué te dijeron?

-Pues que le parece bien-le contestó él alegre.

-¿De veras? ¿No les importa que tu novia sea una ciega torpe?-le preguntó ella agachando la cabeza, pero sonriendo.

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Torpe no sé, pero tonta si-le contestó mientras le pellizcaba suavemente la mejilla-y no, no les importa.

-Me alegro-le contestó ella levantando la cabeza de nuevo-yo también se lo dije a mi tío. Porque bueno…mi tía ya lo sabe.

-¿Y?

-Dijo que también le parece bien, pero quiere conocerte porque quiere "evaluarte"-le dijo mientras hacía las comillas con las manos.

-Qué miedo-le dijo Jasper mientras empezaba a preocuparse.

-No tonto, seguro que le gustarás mucho.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, ¿te apetece venir esta tarde a estudiar a mi casa?-le preguntó esperanzado.

-Si, me gustaría mucho-le contestó ella.

-Así conoces a mis padres, que tienen ganas saber quien eres.

Alice asintió enérgicamente, y en aquel momento tuvieron que comenzar la clase.

Jasper se alegró de que ella también quisiera conocer a sus padres y esperaba que aquella tarde todo fuera bien.

* * *

**_Hii^^_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._**

**_Tengo una mala noticia, no tengo muchos mas capitulos escritos, solo uno mas, asi que esta semana escribire todo lo que pueda e intentare actualizar lo mas rapido que me sea posible =(_**

**_Os pido perdon por adelantado._**

**_Muchos besos(K)_**


	15. Presentaciones

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Presentaciones**

Cuando terminaron las clases de aquel día, Jasper cogió su moto pidiéndole a Edward que le siguiera con su coche para llevar a Alice hasta su casa. No tardaron mucho en llegar, por lo que cuando Jasper aparcó, se apresuró para llegar hasta el coche de Edward que estaba a escasos metros de él. Ayudó a Alice a bajar, y después se despidieron de Edward.

-¿Me llamarás más tarde para que venga a recogerte?-le preguntó a su prima antes de irse.

-Si-le contestó ella.

Edward asintió y acto seguido arrancó. Jasper y Alice se quedaron fuera hasta que vieron desaparecer el coche.

-¿Tus padres están en casa?-le preguntó Alice mientras se aferraba al brazo de Jasper.

-No, no creo. Suelen llegar más tarde. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco…

-Tranquila, estoy seguro de que les vas a encantar-le dijo él para tranquilizarla mientras le abría la puerta de entrada para que entrara.

Al principio pensó que podría enseñarle su casa, pero después se golpeó mentalmente recordando que de nada serviría que lo hiciera.

-Me gustaría poder ver tu casa-le comentó Alice haciendo eco a los pensamientos que había tenido él hacía unos segundos.

-Y a mí que la vieras, pero estoy seguro de que algún día la verás-le dijo Jasper guiándola por las escaleras mientras la ayudaba a subirlas.

Entraron en la habitación de él, dejaron sus mochilas al lado de la cama y después se sentaron en ella.

-Me gusta el olor de tu habitación-le dijo Alice levantando la cabeza, aspirando suavemente.

-Yo no huelo nada-le dijo él mirándola con detenimiento.

-Yo si, huele a ti. Por eso me gusta tanto.

Jasper sintió que se sonrojaba y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de ello. Parecía un niño de once años que nunca había tenido novia y que acababa de conocer al amor de su vida, aunque aquello último si que era verdad.

Se acercó a ella sonriente y la abrazó con cuidado de no sobresaltarla. Alice le correspondió al abrazo, pero se separó de él al cabo de pocos segundos mirándolo con una mueca extraña.

-¿Sabes quien es María Suárez, no?-le preguntó de repente.

-Si-le contestó él asustado de que Alice hablara de ella en aquel momento-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha dicho algo malo?-le preguntó mientras pensaba la forma de cantarle las cuarenta a esa arpía al día siguiente.

-No…pero no termina de gustarme. No le caigo bien, y sé que es porque le gustas.

-Alice…ella a mí no me gusta nada ya sabes que…-Jasper iba a comenzar a explicarle que no quería saber nada de María porque no le interesaba, pero Alice lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, y no desconfío de ti en absoluto. Pero comparte conmigo alguna clase, y muchas veces sé que habla de mí con su grupo de amigos. Aunque no pueda verlos sé cuando me están observando, y a veces los escucho diciendo cosas de mí o de ti.

-Hablaré con ella y le diré que te deje en paz-le aseguró Jasper mientras le cogía las manos.

-No, no le digas nada. No me importa lo que digan de mí, no creo que sea nada que no haya oído antes. Lo único que quiero es que tengas cuidado con ella…y bueno…que…

-¿Qué?-Jasper la miró mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que Alice estaba celosa de María, pero quería que ella misma se lo dijera.

-No me gustaría que me dejaras por ella, Jazz-le dijo agachando a cabeza.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Crees que sería capaz de dejarte por María?

-No…es en ella en quien no confío, no en ti. Lo que ocurre es que María sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer para que los chicos vayan detrás de ella…y me da miedo que lo consiga contigo.

-Eso no va a pasar nunca. Jamás te cambiaría por ella, te lo aseguro.

-Pues no entiendo por qué no. María podría ofrecerte muchas más cosas que yo. Empezando por que ella sí que puede ver.

-Alice no empecemos otra vez con ese tema. Ya lo hablemos en tu casa y te dije todo lo que sentía por ti. ¿Por qué sigues dudando de mis sentimientos?

Alice suspiró y no contestó.

-Me sorprende que no sepas lo maravillosa que eres-le dijo Jasper mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-tendrías que valorarte un poco más, Alice. Hay muchas personas ciegas que no hacen ni la mitad de cosas que tú haces, deberías sentirte orgullosa de todo lo que has conseguido.

-Eso me dicen mis tíos y Edward.

-¿Y por qué no les crees?

-Porque me gustaría ser una adolescente normal. Es horrible no saber como es tu novio físicamente, o no saber que colores estás usando para vestir. Tú no puedes entenderlo, Jazz.

Aquello era cierto, no podía entenderlo porque jamás había sido ciego.

-Lo siento-le dijo él entristecido.

-¿Por qué me estas pidiendo perdón?

-Por no entenderlo. Me gustaría hacerlo, de verdad.

-Bah, cállate. Es mejor que no lo entiendas. Prefiero que no lo hagas.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Jasper decidió romperlo.

-¿Estudiamos un poco?

Alice asintió y después ambos se levantaron. Se sentaron en el escritorio que había en la habitación de Jasper y comenzaron a repasar para el examen de historia. Al cabo de media hora escucharon la puerta de entrada y a continuación un _ya estoy aquí_, por parte de la madre de Jasper.

-Mi madre ya ha llegado, ¿bajamos?- le preguntó a Alice que se había puesto rígida de golpe.

Asintió lentamente y después Jasper la ayudó a levantarse.

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente y caminaron hasta que llegaron a la cocina, donde estaba la señora Whitlock.

-¡Oh! Jasper, no me habías dicho que traerías a alguien a casa-le dijo cuando se percató de que su hijo no estaba solo.

-Tal vez no es un buen momento para que yo este aquí…-comenzó a hablar Alice con vergüenza, pero la madre de Jasper la interrumpió.

-No, no cariño. Solo es que me ha sorprendido ver a alguien más aparte de Jasper en casa. Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, porque supongo que tú eres Alice, ¿no?-le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ellos y la tomaba de las manos.

-Si-le contestó ella sonriente al percatarse de lo amable que era la señora Whitlock.

-Pues estoy encantada de conocerte, y ya que estás aquí tengo que decirte que puedes venir a casa siempre que quieras.

Alice asintió y le dio las gracias.

-Bueno, creo que debemos seguir estudiando-comentó Jasper que no había dicho nada en todo aquel rato.

-Vaya, hijo ya quieres llevarte a Alice contigo y ni siquiera nos has presentado. Eres un maleducado.

Jasper frunció el ceño, si no las había presentado era porque no lo habían dejado hablar.

-Podríais merendar, y después continuáis estudiando. Así Alice y yo nos conoceremos un poco más. ¿Qué os parece?

Jasper iba a protestar diciendo que debían estudiar, aunque era una excusa para quedarse a solas con Alice, pero su novia se adelantó.

-Creo que sería buena idea que merendáramos-le dijo a la señora Whitlock, haciendo que sonriera feliz de que su "futura nuera" quisiera pasar algo de tiempo con ella.

-Venga pues sentaos-los alentó mientras estiraba suavemente a Alice de la mano y la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas que habían en la mesa de la cocina.

Jasper no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlas, sintiéndose algo ignorado. Pero estaba feliz de que su madre fuera tan atenta con Alice.

Estuvieron bastante rato explicando cosas. La señora Whitlock le explicaba a Alice anécdotas sobre la vida que llevaban en Texas y cosas de Jasper sobre cuando era pequeño, haciendo que este se sonrojara de la soltura con la que su madre hablaba de temas vergonzosos para él.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el padre de Jasper llegó a casa.

-Hola a todos-saludó mientras entraba en la cocina, sorprendiéndose al ver que había alguien más en su casa aparte de su familia.

-Papá, ella es Alice, mi novia-se apresuró a presentarlos Jasper antes de que lo hiciera su madre.

El señor Whitlock se acercó a Alice, que continuaba sentada en la silla mientras intentaba no ponerse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Con la señora Whitlock había cogido mucha confianza rápidamente, pero no sabía si el padre de Jasper sería igual de comprensivo con ella. Y Jasper estaba preocupado por lo mismo. Aunque confiaba en que su padre no sería grosero con Alice.

-Hola, Alice-le dijo deteniéndose delante de ella mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Hola, señor Whitlock-le respondió levantándose de la silla.

-Me alegro de conocerte al fin. Jasper nos ha hablado mucho de ti-le dijo mientras sonreía tenuemente. Al parecer le había caído bien, cosa que alegró mucho a Jasper.

Alice sonrió y asintió lentamente porque no sabía qué decir.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, cielo?-le preguntó la señora Whitlock.

-No puedo, creo que ya es muy tarde, así que llamaré a mi primo para que venga a recogerme, pero muchas gracias por la invitación.

-No hace falta, ya te llevo yo-se apresuró a hablar Jasper.

-Pero…con la moto…no creo que…

-No, te llevaré con el coche de mi padre-le contestó él mirando a su padre para convencerlo de que le prestara el coche.

El señor Whitlock asintió lentamente indicándole que sí se lo prestaba, aunque pidiéndole en silencio que tuviera cuidado.

-De acuerdo-accedió Alice.

-Espérate aquí, iré a buscar tus cosas a mi habitación-le dijo Jasper mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando se aseguró de haberlo cogido todo, bajó de nuevo hasta que estuvo al lado de Alice. La cogió del brazo y la alentó a caminar. Se despidieron de los padres de Jasper y salieron de la casa.

-Tus padres son muy buenas personas-le dijo Alice cuando estuvo sentada en el coche.

-Me alegro de que te hayan gustado.

-Estaba preocupada. No sabía que reacción tendrían cuando me conocieran, pero ahora ya estoy más tranquila.

-Ya te había dicho yo que les gustarías, pero como nunca me haces caso…-se quejó Jasper.

-Nunca le hago caso a nadie, es raro que aún no lo sepas.

Jasper comenzó a reír y continuó conduciendo. Al cabo de cinco minutos aparcó delante de la casa de los tíos de Alice.

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta-le dijo saliendo del coche. Se dirigió hacia el otro lado y ayudó a Alice a salir. Le tendió el brazo, y cuando ella lo tomó, ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta.

Alice tocó el timbre, y al cabo de diez segundos, un hombre rubio abrió la puerta.

-Que bien que ya estás aquí, Alice, nos tenías preocupados-le dijo mientras la ayudaba a entrar en la casa.

-Iba a llamar a Edward para que viniera a buscarme, pero al final Jasper ha preferido traerme-le explicó a aquel hombre.

-Vaya, así que tú eres Jasper-se sorprendió el hombre rubio.

Jasper asintió lentamente mientras comenzaba a agitarse por los nervios.

-¿Te importaría quedarte un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.

Jasper volvió a asentir, sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de aquel hombre, esperando causarle buena impresión.

* * *

_**Hii^^**_

**_Hoy no tenia pensado actualizar, pero me he dado cuenta de que hoy es un dia especial para mi. Hace un año que publique mi primera historia en FF! _*-* ****_Y parece que fue ayer...(que cursi me pongo xD) _**

**_Me alegra mucho haber cumplido mi primer año, ya que espero estar por estas paginas muchos añitos mas. En este año he conocido a muchisimas personas geniales y muy especiales, y he intentado entretener a otras muchas con mis historias (espero haberlo conseguido, por lo menos un poquito) _**

**_Y bueno, no me queda mucho mas que decir, solo que muchas gracias a tods y que espero que continuemos leyendonos por esta pagina tan especial._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, ya que os lo dejo como un regalito=) _**

**_De paso os pido que me tengais paciencia, porque imagino que hasta el fin de semana no subire otro capi =/_**

**_Ahora si que me voy xD_**

**_Muchos besos y hasta pronto!(K)_**


	16. Realidad

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**

**Realidad**

Entró en aquella gran casa y se dispuso a seguir al hombre rubio, que suponía que era el tío de Alice.

-¡Hey, Jazz! ¿Qué haces aquí?-escuchó la voz de Edward detrás suyo, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-He venido a traer a Alice-le explicó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, mostrando su nerviosismo. Quería acabar rápido con aquello.

-Edward, lleva a tu prima a su habitación por favor, y tú, Jasper, sígueme-le pidió amablemente el padre de Edward.

-Uff…ten cuidado con él, Jazz, te podría morder-bromeó Edward en voz baja para que su padre no lo oyera. Aquella broma no ayudó demasiado a Jasper.

-¡Cállate, bocazas!-le gritó Alice dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Jasper se alejó de ellos dos antes de que empezaran a discutir y se apresuró a seguir al señor Cullen. Ambos entraron en un despacho lleno de libros sobre medicina y con un gran escritorio en el centro de la habitación. El tío de Alice le señaló con una mano que se sentara en uno de los sillones que había, y Jasper obedeció sin abrir la boca.

Cuando los dos estuvieron acomodados, el señor Cullen comenzó a hablar.

-Creo que primero de todo lo mejor es que me presente. Soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward y el tío de Alice.

Jasper asintió e intentó sonreír.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor.

-Lo mismo digo, Jasper. No sabes lo muchísimo que Alice nos habla de ti. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

Jasper sonrió, esta vez de verdad.

-Pero me temo que hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber.

La sonrisa desapareció, y tragó saliva dificultosamente.

-Sé que eres un buen chico, bueno no te conozco, pero muy bueno tienes que ser como para que Alice se haya fijado en ti. No te diré que espero la cuides mucho y todo eso porque imagino que ya lo sabes.

Esperó hasta que Jasper asintió.

-Pero me gustaría advertirte sobre algo. ¿Alice te ha hablado alguna vez sobre su posible recuperación de la vista?

-Si, una vez, hace ya tiempo.

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

-Que llevaba varios años esperando para que un doctor muy famoso de Europa llevara su caso y la operara.

-Bien. Pues tengo que decirte que es muy probable que Alice no vuelva a recuperar la vista jamás.

El corazón de Jasper se encogió de golpe.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Verás…hace ya algún tiempo llamé al doctor Allen, que tiene su clínica en Londres, y le pregunté varias cosas acerca del caso de Alice. Le envié muchas pruebas y documentos sobre la ceguera de Alice, y me dijo que es casi imposible devolverle la vista.

-¿Entonces no va a operarla?-le preguntó Jasper empezando a enfadarse al pensar que ni siquiera iban a darle una oportunidad a Alice.

-Me dijo que si ella quería, sí lo haría, pero que lo más seguro es que sea una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero.

-¿Y Alice sabe todo esto?

-No, por eso mismo te lo digo. En realidad lo que quería pedirte es que no le hablaras demasiado sobre esa operación. No me gustaría que se hiciera demasiadas ilusiones con algo que es casi imposible.

Jasper asintió lentamente mirando al suelo.

-No te sientas mal-le dijo Carlisle poniéndole una mano en el hombro-si Alice no recupera la vista, yo sé que estarás con ella y serás capaz de hacerla feliz de todos modos. Tú eres lo que ella necesita ahora mismo para seguir adelante.

Jasper levantó la vista del suelo y miró a Carlisle que le estaba sonriendo. Éste se levantó de su asiento, y Jasper lo imitó.

-Gracias por escucharme, hijo-le dijo mientras abría la puerta del despacho.

Jasper asintió de nuevo y salió al vestíbulo de la casa, donde se encontraba Alice sentada en el primer escalón. Se levantó sonriente y se acercó a él, abrazándolo cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿Lo has pasado muy mal?-le preguntó con una sonrisita.

-No mucho en realidad, ha sido mejor de lo que me esperaba-aquello no era verdad, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que te ha dicho mi tío?

-No, no puede molestarme que él quiera lo mejor para ti, ¿no crees?-le preguntó mientras acariciaba la nariz de Alice con la suya, alegre de no mentirle en lo que acababa de decirle.

Alice asintió y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

-Tengo que irme ya, Alice, sino mis padres me dejaran sin cenar-le advirtió cando se separaron.

-Bueno, pues si eso ocurre vienes aquí y ya te daremos de cenar nosotros-le dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, y Alice lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Despídete de Edward de mi parte-le pidió, a lo que ella asintió.

-Hasta mañana, Jazz-le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír, para después cerrar la puerta.

Jasper se dio la vuelta y se dirigió lentamente hacia el coche de su padre. Se subió y sin pensar en lo que hacía, arrancó. Durante el trayecto no dejó de pensar en lo triste que se pondría Alice si no llegara a recuperar la vista nunca, y entonces le vino a la mente que ya no sonreiría como solía hacerlo. Ya jamás le dedicaría aquellas sonrisas radiantes que tanto le gustaban, porque no tendría ninguna esperanza a la que aferrarse. Jasper sabía que lo que Alice más quería era volver a ver, pero según lo que le había dicho el señor Carlisle, aquello era casi imposible. De todos modos él no iba a decirle nada a Alice sobre aquel tema porque no deseaba entristecerla. Por el momento, continuaría con ella, intentando hacerla feliz cada día.

Pasó un mes lleno de exámenes, pero nada podía quitarle a Jasper la felicidad de estar con Alice. Estaban todos los días juntos, e incluso organizaron una comida familiar en la que se había juntado la familia de Jasper con la de Alice. Para la alegría de Jasper, todos se habían llevado muy bien. Esme y su madre se habían pasado casi todo el rato hablando sobre temas de cocina, de moda e incluso de coches. Y por el contrario, Carlisle y su padre hablaron sobre negocios y medicina.

En aquel mes, durante algunos ratos que tenían libres, Alice le había enseñado a Jasper a leer algo de braille. Le había costado, pero después de todo consiguió leer una frase entera solo.

Un lunes, se encontraban los cuatro en el aparcamiento del instituto esperando para entrar a sus clases.

-Hoy no tenemos clase a primera hora ¿no?-preguntó Bella de repente.

-¿A no?-le devolvió la pregunta Jasper.

-No, tenemos que ir a la sala de actos porque nos van a hablar sobre una excursión, me parece.

-Pues así mejor, no tengo ganas de hacer matemáticas-dijo Jasper mientras bostezaba.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar, y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la sala de actos. Se sentaron en la cuarta fila, en los primeros asientos que vieron libres.

Justo cuando ellos se sentaron, entraron los profesores. Les explicaron que habían organizado para el viernes una especie de excursión por el bosque. Dividirían el grupo en dos equipos, chicos contra chicas, y tendrían que seguir las indicaciones que había en el bosque para llegar hasta el final del recorrido. El primer equipo que llegara al final sería el ganador. Y por la tarde harían una merienda todos juntos.

-Parece interesante-opinó Edward cuando dejaron tiempo para que los alumnos hicieran preguntas.

-Si, por lo menos nos quitaremos de encima un día de clase-lo apoyó Jasper.

-A mí no me gusta el bosque-se quejó Bella poniendo cara de disconformidad.

-Bueno, no pasará nada malo-le dijo Edward mientras la animaba-aunque está claro que ganaremos los chicos.

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda-le dijo Bella riendo.

Jasper miró a Alice que no había dicho nada.

-¿Y a ti que te parece la idea de la excursión?-le preguntó tomándola de la mano.

-Me gusta, pero no estoy segura de ir…tal vez sea peligroso para mí…

Jasper frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-No pasará nada, Alice, yo iré contigo-la animó Bella dándole unos golpecitos en la mano.

Entonces Alice sonrió y asintió enérgicamente.

-Jazz-escuchó como una voz melosa lo llamaba, y a continuación unos golpecitos en su hombro derecho. Se giró en su asiento y se encontró con María y con su secta de víboras. -¿Vendrás a la excursión?-le preguntó acercándose a él mientras pestañeaba repetidamente.

-Sí-le contestó monótonamente, sintiendo la fuerza con la que Alice le apretaba la mano.

-¡Oh, qué bien!-dio unos cuantos grititos ridículos y después miró a Alice con desdén.-Tú no, ¿verdad Alice?

-Yo sí que iré. ¿Por qué no tendría que ir?-le preguntó tranquilamente.

-Ah bueno…no sé, creía que los ciegos no podíais ir por el bosque porque vais muy lentos y todo eso…-las amigas de María soltaron unas risitas tontas mientras se murmuraban cosas al oído las unas a las otras.

-Pues tal vez sí, pero me da igual porque iré a la excursión tanto si te gusta como si no-le soltó Alice girándose en su asiento, dando aquel tema por zanjado.

-Ay, bueno, no te enfades, Alice. Solo lo decía por tu bien-le contestó María intentando que no se le escapara la risa, a lo que Jasper le echó una mirada fulminante.

-No le hagas caso, Alice-le dijo mientras la abrazaba-sabes que no tienes que tener en cuenta lo que ella te diga.

-Lo sé, pero me da rabia que tenga razón.

-No la tiene-le dijo Edward acercándose a su prima-pasa de María, solo trae problemas.

Jasper y Bella apoyaron a Edward, mientras intentaban animar a Alice de nuevo.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases, y los cuatro se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

-Hablaré con María-le dijo Jasper a Alice mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-No lo hagas-le pidió ella.

-Estoy harto de que siempre esté de por medio, no quiero que te moleste más.

-Me da igual lo que diga de mí, Jazz.

-Pero a mí no.

Alice frunció el ceño, y de repente se detuvo y lo abrazó.

-No le digas nada, por favor. Ya se cansará.-le pidió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo es que siempre logras convencerme?

-Pues…porque me quieres-le dijo ella sonriendo triunfante.

-Debe de ser eso-le contestó él mientras le daba un beso-no hablaré con ella, pero si vuelve a decirte algo como lo que te ha dicho hoy, no me quedará más remedio que dejarle las cosas claras, ¿entendido?

Alice asintió rápidamente.

-Vamos, vete a clase-le dijo a Jasper-vas a llegar tarde.

Jasper asintió y después de darle un último beso, corrió hacia el aula de literatura.

* * *

**_Hii^^_**

**_¿Cómo estáis?_**

**_Bueno, pues aquí os dejo otro capi. Ya tengo adelantados algunos cuantos, así que no me preocupa tanto el tiempo, pero de todos modos dejaré un margen de días para ir subiéndolos poquito a poco._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! Ya veréis lo que ocurrirá en el siguiente...muahahaha (soy muy mala y tendréis ganas de apalearme ;P)_**

**_Dejo mis locuras para otro momento xD_**

**_Hasta pronto!^^  
_**


	17. Excursión

******Disclaimer:********_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

******_

* * *

_**Excursión

Para la sorpresa de Jasper, la semana pasó exageradamente rápido. Ya se encontraban a viernes, por lo tanto aquel día irían de excursión con el instituto. Se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, desayunó, subió a su moto y arrancó dirigiéndose al instituto. Al llegar se encontró con Edward y Alice que ya lo esperaban al lado del autobús que los llevaría.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estáis?-les preguntó una vez hubo llegado hasta ellos, a la vez que abrazaba a Alice y le daba un beso en la coronilla.

-Podría estar mejor-le contestó Edward cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues que Bella al final no va a poder venir-le explicó Alice.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

-Ha tenido que irse a Jacksonville porque su madre tuvo un accidente el otro día, nada grave, pero Bella ha decidido quedarse unos días con ella.

-Vaya… Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-le preguntó Jasper a Alice.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ir a caminar por el bosque, ¿eso es lo que vamos a hacer, no?

-Sí…pero… ¿quién te va a acompañar?

-Ah…pues no sé. Ya encontraré a alguien y si no, ya puedo valerme por mí misma, no me pasará nada si llevo el bastón-le aseguró Alice.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Yo ya le he dicho que se quedara en casa, pero no le ha dado la gana de hacerme caso-le explicó Edward a Jasper, echándole una mirada acusadora a su prima.

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza, resoplando. No estaba de acuerdo con la actitud de Alice.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Creéis que soy tan tonta como para no saber caminar sola por un bosque o qué?

-No es eso y lo sabes, Alice-alzó la voz Jasper-pero puede ser muy peligroso para ti si nadie te vigila.

Edward asintió, apoyando las palabras de Jasper. Alice iba a quejarse de nuevo, pero el profesor les hizo subir al autobús, por lo que tuvo que callarse.

Jasper se sentó con Alice, y en los asientos de delante se sentó Edward. El autobús arrancó lentamente, hasta que salió del aparcamiento del instituto. Tardarían unos veinte minutos en llegar al lugar donde se haría la excursión, pero aquel día lloviznaba y la carretera estaba algo húmeda, por lo que seguramente tardarían un poco más.

Alice permaneció con la cabeza agachada durante unos minutos sin decir nada, porque estaba mosqueada con su primo y con Jasper.

-¿Te has enfadado?-le preguntó Edward girándose en su asiento.

Alice no le contestó. Jasper le acarició el brazo cariñosamente y ella le apartó la mano de un golpetazo.

-Alice, no te enfades, que solo te lo hemos dicho por tu bien-le recriminó Jasper.

-¿Qué queréis que haga? ¿Que me quede todo el día sentada en un rincón esperando a que lleguéis de vuestra excursión? ¿Qué se supone que tendré que hacer? ¿Hablar con los profesores sobre sus problemas familiares?-les preguntó realmente enfadada.

-Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo-le propuso Jasper intentando calmarla.

-No, tú quieres hacer esa excursión, no quieres quedarte a cuidar de tu novia la ciega.

Jasper apretó los dientes en un intento por no ponerse a gritar en medio del autobús.

-Alice, los profesores no van a venir con nosotros, así que si te haces daño…-comenzó Edward.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¿Por qué creéis que voy a hacerme daño? ¿Tan poco confiáis en mis instintos?-le interrumpió casi gritando.

-De acuerdo, vete a caminar con las demás chicas, pero más te vale que busques una acompañante porque no me da la gana de que vayas sola. Te aseguro que si no la buscas tú, la buscaré yo, ¿entendido?-le soltó Jasper enfadado.

Alice asintió lentamente sin decir ni una palabra más. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada en todo el trayecto porque no querían continuar con la discusión. Cuando llegaron al bosque, bajaron del autobús y se pusieron en círculos para recibir las indicaciones.

-Vaya, ¿no ha venido Bella?-les preguntó María acercándose a ellos, mientras los observaba detenidamente.

-No-le contestó Jasper secamente. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía en los peores momentos?

-¿Entonces Alice irá sola?-preguntó con gesto inocente-lo digo porque si no tiene a nadie con quien ir, puede venir con nosotras-añadió señalando a sus amigas.

A Jasper no le gustó mucho la idea, y le iba a contestar con una negación cuando Alice se le adelantó.

-Me gustaría mucho, gracias María-le dijo antes de ponerse a su lado.

Jasper y Edward abrieron los ojos excesivamente al ver aquella extraña pareja.

-Alice… ¿estás segura?-le preguntó Edward desconfiando de María.

-Si, me habéis dicho que me buscara alguien con quien ir, y María se ha ofrecido a acompañarme. Así que ya está todo resuelto. Hasta luego.-les dijo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta el grupo de chicas.

-Tranquilos, la cuidaremos muy bien-les aseguró María con una sonrisita. A continuación se dio la vuelta para dirigirse con sus amigas.

Jasper miró a Edward preocupado.

-No me da muy buena espina-le dijo, a lo que Edward asintió angustiado.

-¡Venga, chicos!-comenzó a gritar el profesor.

Todos se acercaron a él, y escucharon las indicaciones. El grupo de los chicos comenzaría desde un lugar más apartado que el de las chicas, pero la distancia de la meta sería la misma. El recorrido duraría unas dos horas, así que los primeros que llegaran al final del recorrido, ganarían un pequeño trofeo. No podían coger atajos porque el camino ya estaba marcado e irían encontrando señales para no perderse.

Varios monitores les mostraron la línea de salida a los dos grupos, y cuando indicaron que ya era hora de comenzar, todos empezaron a caminar.

-No me gusta la idea de que María tenga que hacerse cargo de Alice. No me gusta nada-le dijo Jasper a Edward mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-A mí tampoco, no tendríamos que haberla dejado con ella.

-¿Y si le pasa algo?-Jasper comenzó a imaginarse cosas horribles, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que si se ponía nervioso no lograría hacer nada bien.

-Cállate y no digas bobadas. Alice sabe cuidar de sí misma, y no creo que María intente hacerle nada malo-ni siquiera Edward creía lo que decía, pero era mejor no ser negativo.

Se aburrieron bastante durante la caminata, pero poco pensaron en el aburrimiento, pues estaban demasiado intranquilos por Alice.

Caminaron durante mucho rato, siguiendo las flechas que había en los árboles. Al cabo de un par de horas llegaron a una especie de prado, donde encontraron a los profesores.

-¡Ya tenemos a los ganadores!-anunciaron cuando los vieron llegar por el camino-las chicas aún no han llegado, por lo que podéis descansar un rato por ahí.

Jasper y Edward se sentaron al lado de un árbol, esperando impacientes la llegada de las chicas. Jasper tenía un mal presentimiento, pero esperaba que solo fuese una confusión y que no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo a Alice.

Al cabo de veinte minutos vieron llegar a las chicas. Edward y Jasper se levantaron de un salto, y corrieron hacia aquel grupo en busca de Alice. Comenzaron a alarmarse cuando no la vieron por ningún lugar. Jasper se acercó rápidamente a María y a sus amigas, pero tampoco estaba con ellas.

-¿Dónde está Alice?-preguntó angustiado.

-No sé…venía detrás de nosotros, pensábamos que nos estaba siguiendo-se excusó María haciéndose la sorprendida.

Jasper sintió que se caía. Le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y las manos se le cerraron en puños.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que la habéis dejado atrás?!-comenzó a gritar desesperado.

María parpadeó varias veces y no le contestó. En aquel momento Edward se acercó a ellos con la cara blanca.

-¿Dónde demonios está Alice?-le preguntó a María aniquilándola con la mirada.

-N-no lo sé…yo creía q-que…-comenzó a tartamudear mientras sus amigas se alejaban de ellos disimuladamente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Jasper la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó bruscamente.

-¡¿Dónde la habéis dejado?! ¡¿Dónde?!-comenzó a gritar a punto de perder los estribos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-escucharon la voz de uno de los profesores detrás de ellos.

-Alice no está, creemos que se ha perdido-le explicó Edward con la voz temblorosa a causa de los nervios.

Rápidamente el profesor se acercó a uno de los monitores y le dijo algo en voz baja. Después volvió a acercarse a ellos y se puso delante de María, mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, María?

-No sé…Alice venía con nosotras y….creíamos que nos seguía pero cuando hemos llegado aquí, no estaba…y…-comenzó a sollozar mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes en qué lugar puede haberse perdido exactamente?

María negó varias veces mientras sorbía por la nariz y se pasaba la mano por los ojos.

Jasper tuvo ganas de abofetearla, pero se contuvo. Ahora mismo necesitaba encontrar a Alice y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-De acuerdo, iremos a buscarla-anunció el profesor.

-Yo voy con usted-le dijo Jasper.

-Yo también-se le unió Edward.

No estaban dispuestos a quedarse esperando, necesitaban encontrarla. El profesor lo pensó durante unos segundos, y después accedió al ver las caras angustiadas de los chicos.

Jasper, Edward, el profesor y varios monitores caminaron hacia dentro del bosque, esperando encontrar a Alice sana y salva.

* * *

**_¡¡¡No me mateis!!! (aunque estoy segura de que ganas no os faltan) si, lo se soy muy cruel, mala persona, insensible y todo lo que querais, pero tengo que deciros que yo tambien sufri mucho =(_**

**_En el proximo sabreis donde esta Alice (lo que le ocurrio aparece en proximos capitulos u_u)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy...*lo dice sacando la cabeza timidamente y con miedo*_**

**_Hasta pronto^^_**


	18. Búsqueda

******Disclaimer:********_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Búsqueda**

Llevaban veinte minutos caminando por el bosque, pero aquello era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Aquel bosque era muy grande y denso, Alice podría estar en cualquier lugar.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería separarnos-anunció un monitor.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tal vez los chicos se pierdan…-comenzó a hablar el profesor mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. No hacía calor, pero la situación era demasiado incómoda para todos.

-Separémonos, así la encontraremos antes-le pidió Jasper al borde de la histeria.

El profesor los miró con inseguridad y después asintió en silencio.

-Os daré un móvil, así si la encontráis solo tendréis que llamar al numero que hay guardado y vendremos a buscaros. Nosotros haremos lo mismo si la encontramos antes-les explicó el monitor entregándoles un pequeño móvil.

Jasper asintió, y después él y Edward comenzaron a correr hacia lo más hondo del bosque.

-¿Quieres decir que estará por aquí?-le preguntó Edward angustiado.

-No lo sé, pero quiero asegurarme de recorrer todos los rincones. Alice puede estar en cualquier lugar. Como esté herida o le haya ocurrido algo te aseguro que cogeré a María y acabaré con ella.

-Yo te ayudaré, esa arpía no se va a quedar tan tranquila. No después de lo que le ha hecho a mi prima.

Empezaron a gritar para ver si Alice los escuchaba, pero solo oían sus propias pisadas y el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra los árboles.

Corrieron durante mucho rato, deseando que sonara el móvil que llevaban, pero no tuvieron suerte. No hubo ninguna señal, ninguna llamada, ni nada que les indicase que habían encontrado a Alice.

Jasper estaba empezando a desfallecer, no por el cansancio, sino por la impotencia de no saber si estaba bien. Pero tenía que estarlo, Alice era fuerte y valiente, seguramente se había quedado quieta en el lugar donde había perdido a su grupo.

Media hora después se encontraban mojados por la humedad que reinaba en el ambiente y sin ninguna noticia de Alice. Edward se detuvo, agotado de tanto correr, y comenzó a pegarle patadas a todo lo que veía, a causa de los nervios que estaba sufriendo. Jasper por su parte se apoyó en un árbol y, soltando maldiciones, le pegó puñetazos hasta que le dolieron los nudillos. Después posó su cabeza en el tronco y respiró hondo, sintiendo como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Jamás se lo perdonaría si llegaban a encontrar a Alice herida, o peor aún, si no la encontraban. En el lugar en el que se encontraban habían varios precipicios, tal vez Alice había caminado hasta uno de ellos y sin darse cuenta había resbalado y…No.

Dejó de pensar en todo aquello, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, rogándole a Dios que la encontraran pronto.

De repente escucharon unos gritos a lo lejos, una voz aguda que gritaba. Jasper y Edward se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y sin pensárselo dos veces echaron a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

-¡Alice!-gritó por enésima vez Jasper desesperado.

-¡¿Jasper?!-escuchó muy cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Corrió varios metros más, hasta que encontró a Alice sentada debajo de un árbol, totalmente mojada y rodeándose las rodillas con sus manos. Estaba llorando y temblaba a causa del frío y del miedo.

-¡Alice!-gritó acercándose a ella para abrazarla con fuerza. Respiró hondo cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, y la levantó del suelo.

-Oh, Jazz…-le dijo ella rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Ya está, aquí estoy, cariño-la reconfortó abrazándola fuertemente. Le besó la frente y las mejillas, transmitiéndole su calor mientras la consolaba.

Edward apareció en aquel momento, jadeando y con el rostro muy pálido.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó inquieto, acercándose a ellos rápidamente. Al ver que ninguno de los dos le contestaba, optó por callarse y tranquilizarse. Se puso al lado de Alice y la tomó de la mano para poder calmarla él también.

-Edward, llama a los monitores-le pidió Jasper muy bajito.

Edward asintió, sacó el móvil y marcó el número. Después habló durante pocos minutos y a continuación colgó.

-Me ha dicho que intentemos salir de aquí, que vayamos a un pequeño claro que no está muy lejos de este lugar, donde hay una señal. También me ha dicho que si no están, los esperemos, que no tardarán en llegar.

Jasper asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Aún temblaba a causa de los nervios que había pasado minutos atrás. El hecho de tener a Alice junto a él de nuevo lo tranquilizaba, pero era capaz de sentir que ella aún lloraba, y tiritaba por el frío. Él no podía hacer mucho más porque también estaba mojado a causa de la lluvia, por lo que la apretó contra él, y en silencio caminó con Edward al lado, que no soltaba la mano de su prima.

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron a un claro donde efectivamente había una señal, por lo que supusieron que estaban donde les había indicado el monitor. Lo que tenían qué hacer en aquel momento era esperar a que fueran a buscarlos.

Jasper se sentó sobre una roca y sentó a Alice sobre él.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó mirándola detenidamente. Se le rompió el corazón cuando se percató de que tenía manchas de barro en las mejillas, en las manos y en la ropa.

Alice se encogió de hombros sin abrir la boca, aún lloraba. Edward se sentó al lado de Jasper y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Te has hecho daño, Alice?-le preguntó inseguro.

-Me duelen las manos-contestó ella apoyándose sobre el pecho de Jasper.

Edward examinó las manos de Alice y se dio cuenta de que había varias raspaduras en las palmas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó Jasper alarmado.

-Me he caído…me he resbalado varias veces…no sabía donde estaba…y…-intentó hablar pero al parecer el nudo que tenía en la garganta no la ayudaba demasiado.

-Ahora te curaremos, Alice-le aseguró Jasper abrazándola más. Estaba dispuesto a matar a María, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que no le diera su merecido.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme…-dijo ella muy bajito, a la vez que sorbía por la nariz.

-¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte en el bosque?-le preguntó Edward molesto.

-No…pero…merecía haberme quedado un rato más perdida…

-Deja de decir tonterías, Alice. Tú no mereces nada de eso.

-No tendría que haber sido tan testaruda queriendo ir al bosque…y más sabiendo que yo no puedo hacer según que cosas…

Jasper iba a replicar de nuevo, pero en aquel momento escucharon unos pasos. El profesor y los monitores aparecieron de entre los árboles y se acercaron rápidamente a ellos.

-¿Cómo está?-les preguntó nervioso.

-Cansada y algo herida, pero por lo demás parece que está bien-le explicó Edward.

-La llevaremos a su casa.

-Nosotros vamos con ella-le informó Jasper. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de Alice.

-De acuerdo, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo hasta que llegaron a un coche. Al parecer era de uno de los monitores.

-Subid, yo os llevaré-les pidió el dueño del coche.

Jasper subió en la parte de atrás con Alice a su lado, y Edward se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando el monitor subió al coche, Edward le dio la dirección de su casa.

Durante el camino ninguno de ellos abrió la boca. De vez en cuando el monitor le preguntaba a Alice como se encontraba o si le dolía algo, pero ella se limitaba a contestarle con monosílabos, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de Jasper.

Al cabo de veinticinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Edward. El monitor les dijo que tendría que hablar con la familia de Alice, por lo que entró con ellos en la casa.

-¡Oh, Alice!-Esme bajó corriendo las escaleras en cuanto vio que su hijo, su sobrina y Jasper aparecían por la puerta. Se acercó a Alice y la abrazó con fuerza, con la ansiedad marcada en el rostro-nos acaba de llamar vuestro profesor y nos ha dicho lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Estás bien, mi vida?-le preguntó sin dejar de abrazarla.

Alice asintió con la cabeza gacha. En aquel momento apareció Carlisle por una de las puertas de la casa.

-¡Alice, que susto nos has dado!-le reprochó aproximándose también a ella. Cuando se percató de que el monitor estaba esperando, se acercó para hablar con él.

Esme cogió a Alice de la mano y la alentó a caminar.

-Voy a ayudarla a bañarse-les informó a todos los que habían en la sala mientras subían lentamente las escaleras. Jasper y Edward se quedaron allí plantados a la vez que Carlisle terminaba de hablar con el monitor. Después todos se despidieron de él, y se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, quiero saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido-les pidió Carlisle a Jasper y a Edward, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con seriedad.

-Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos-contestó Edward.

-¿Por qué habéis dejado que fuera sola por el bosque?

-Creíamos que no iba a ir sola…aunque deberíamos haberlo supuesto…-esto último lo dijo más para ellos dos que para Carlisle.

-Ha sido culpa mía, señor Cullen-le dijo Jasper agachando la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que ha sido culpa tuya?

-Yo…tendría que haberle exigido que se quedara con los profesores, pero no lo hice. En cambio confié en una persona que no es digna de confianza, aún sabiendo los riesgos que eso conllevaría. Lo siento mucho-tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no hundirse allí mismo.

-No ha sido solo culpa tuya, Jasper. Yo también he hecho lo mismo que tú. Así que se puede decir que la culpa ha sido de los dos-lo apoyó Edward.

Carlisle los miró a ambos sorprendido por la sinceridad con la que hablaban.

-Bueno, por lo menos todo esto ha quedado solo en un grandísimo susto y no ha pasado ninguna desgracia. Así que no es necesario que os atormentéis más. ¿De acuerdo?

Jasper y Edward asintieron.

-Voy a ver qué tal está Alice-les informó Carlisle. Después subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de su sobrina.

Edward fue a la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas. Jasper lo imitó y cuando estuvo sentado, cerró los ojos.

-Me alegro de que Alice esté bien.

-Bueno…no parece que esté demasiado bien, Edward. Casi no habla, y encima se ha hecho daño.

-Es normal que no hable, aún está asustada por todo lo que ha pasado. Si para una persona que puede ver ya es horrible perderse en el bosque, imagínate lo horrible que es para una persona ciega.

Jasper asintió lentamente, procesando todas las palabras de Edward.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que Carlisle entró en la cocina.

-¿Cómo está Alice?-le preguntó Jasper levantándose de golpe de la silla.

-Muy cansada y con algunas heridas en las manos y en las rodillas, pero aparte de eso nada más. Aunque me temo que se va a resfriar por todo el rato que ha pasado bajo la lluvia.

El rostro de Jasper se contrajo en una mueca de angustia.

-Pero no te preocupes, hijo, no es nada grave-lo tranquilizó Carlisle poniéndole una mano en el hombro.-Por cierto, me ha dicho que le gustaría hablar contigo-le informó.

Jasper asintió y salió lentamente de la cocina, para dirigirse a ver a Alice.

* * *

**_Holaa=)_**

**_Ya veis como estan las cosas (no soy tan mala para hacer que le ocurriera algo malo a Alice, pobrecita!) _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy^^_**

**_Hasta el proximo:D_**

**_Besos(K)_**


	19. Explicaciones

******Disclaimer:********_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Explicaciones**

Subió las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió al cuarto de Alice. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos segundos, respiró hondo y después dio unos cuantos golpecitos con los nudillos en la madera antes de entrar.

-Hola-saludó cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación. Alice estaba sentada en la cama, tapada con la colcha hasta la cintura.

-Hola, Jazz-le devolvió el saludo ella con una sonrisa.-Ven-le pidió tendiéndole la mano.

Jasper se acercó a ella rápidamente y le tomó la mano con suavidad, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?-no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Bien, solo que estoy un poco cansada.

-Creo que lo mejor es que descanses, ya hablaremos en…

-No-le interrumpió ella.-No te vayas, necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo…-Jasper no estaba muy convencido, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-le preguntó Alice acariciándole el dorso de la mano.

-He tenido mejores momentos, la verdad.

-Lo siento. Todo ha sido culpa mía-se disculpó ella entristecida.

-No lo ha sido, y lo sabes. Toda la culpa es de María, ella no tendría que…

-No, no, no. Yo desde el principio sabía que me estaba arriesgando demasiado, y aún así quise ir al bosque, solo porque no quería ser menos que vosotros. Solo por eso…Y mira como he acabado.

-De todos modos la culpa no ha sido tuya-insistió Jasper.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti y por Edward, seguramente nadie hubiera venido a buscarme…Así que gracias, gracias por haberme ayudado.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme nada. No sabes como me he sentido cuando no te he visto con las demás, creo que ha estado a punto de darme un infarto y todo-le dijo intentando hacerla reír, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Alice comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-No llores-le pidió Jasper abrazándola-ahora ya estás bien, en tu casa, con tu familia y…conmigo.

-A estas alturas debes de estar harto de mí-le dijo ella con la cabeza en su hombro.

-Claro que no. Jamás podría hartarme de ti, nunca. Pero me gustaría que no me dieras ningún susto más como el de hoy, por favor-le pidió acariciándole la espalda.

-No lo volveré a hacer, dejaré de hacerme la valiente-le dijo ella cuando se separaron.

-Tú eres muy valiente, Alice. Y me gusta que seas así.

Alice sonrió y se acomodó en la cama. Permanecieron varios minutos callados, hasta que Jasper decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que ha pasado con María?-sabía que tal vez aquel no fuera un tema adecuado en aquel momento, pero necesitaba conocer los hechos.

Alice suspiró y después comenzó a explicarle lo que había ocurrido:

_Ella iba sujeta al brazo de María, ya llevaba media hora al lado de su "enemiga" pero durante todo el rato que habían caminado juntas, no habían tenido ningún problema. Habían estado hablando de temas variados y triviales e incluso habían bromeado juntas. Tal vez en el fondo María era una buena chica, y lo único que ocurría era que cuando Jasper estaba delante, quería hacerse la importante. _

_Las amigas de María caminaban bastante alejadas de ellas, cosa que sorprendió a Alice ya que siempre la seguían como perritos falderos, pero no le dio importancia. _

_-¿Piensas ir a la universidad, Alice?-le preguntó María sacándola de su ensoñación._

_-Pues no sé, aún no he decidido lo que voy a hacer el año que viene. ¿Y tú? _

_-He pensado en ir a Los Ángeles para probar suerte en el cine, o sino iré a una academia de baile. Es que en realidad hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer-le contestó amablemente. _

_-Si…a mí también me pasa…pero no sé si…-iba a continuar hablando, pero alguien de delante llamó a María. _

_-Ahora vuelvo-le dijo separándose de ella. Alice pudo escuchar los pasos de María alejándose. _

_Permaneció quieta durante unos minutos, hasta que dejó de escuchar las voces de sus compañeras. _

_-¿María?-llamó Alice comenzando a preocuparse-¿María?-lo hizo varias veces más, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. _

_Al darse cuenta de que al parecer no había nadie a su lado, se puso muy nerviosa, y empezó a caminar sola. El bastón no la ayudaba demasiado en aquel momento. Caminó palpando lo que había a su alrededor, pero no fue capaz de imaginarse como era el lugar en el que se encontraba, por lo que se puso más nerviosa aún. Sin darse cuenta, se introdujo en las profundidades del bosque, saliendo del camino marcado por los monitores. La lluvia se hizo más densa e hizo que todo el suelo se llenara de barro. _

_Alice caminó lentamente, intentando encontrar algo que la ayudara, pero lo único que tocaba eran los troncos de los árboles, y algún que otro helecho. _

_Sin querer comenzó a llorar, maldiciendo ser tan testaruda y pensando que debería haberle hecho caso a Jasper y a Edward, como siempre. _

_Sin darse cuenta se le enredó el pie con una rama que estaba alzada y cayó al suelo de rodillas, raspándoselas al igual que las manos. Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar más, pero fue inevitable. Se sentía inútil, débil, y para colmo estaba perdida. En aquel momento deseaba que Jasper estuviera con ella, diciéndole que no pasaba nada, que todo saldría bien. Pero su realidad era otra. _

_Se arrastró como pudo por el barro, y se levantó con las rodillas temblorosas. Tenía la ropa empapada y llena de fango, pero aquello no le preocupaba en aquel momento._

_Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, temblando por el miedo y el frío, hasta que después de mucho rato decidió sentarse en algún lugar para esperar cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir. _

Cuando Jasper terminó de escuchar el relato de Alice, se encontró mirando al suelo y con las manos cerradas en puños.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te abandonaron en medio del bosque?-le preguntó a Alice apretando los dientes.

Ella asintió lentamente.

-No puedo creerlo. Sabía que María no era la mejor chica del mundo, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que es la peor. ¡Maldita sea!-gritó enfurecido.-Nunca más volveré a dejarte sola, Alice. Te lo prometo. Nunca más. Ni siquiera permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ti. Perdóname, por favor. Sé que no merezco que me perdones, pero es que…

-Jasper, ya está. Para de pedirme disculpas, por favor-le pidió Alice.-No te voy a perdonar porque no tengo nada que perdonarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Jasper asintió de mala gana.

-De todos modos, quiero que sepas que el lunes hablaré con María sobre lo que ha ocurrido. No se va a quedar tan tranquila después de lo que te ha hecho.

-Ahora mismo solo quiero que nos deje en paz. Que ella haga su vida y nosotros la nuestra porque…-iba a continuar hablando pero un estornudo hizo que tuviera que dejar de hablar.

-Me parece que te has resfriado-le dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Eso me temo-sorbió por la nariz y a continuación volvió a estornudar.

Estuvieron hablando durante mucho más rato, pero por la tarde, Jasper tuvo que irse a su casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe con el coche?-le preguntó Edward cuando vio que se dirigía a la puerta.

Jasper asintió, y ambos salieron de la casa para subirse al coche de Edward.

-¿Ha habido algún problema con Alice?-le preguntó.

-No, todo está bien-le contestó Jasper.

-Luego hablaré yo con ella.

-Está arrepentida de no habernos hecho caso.

-Como debe ser. Aunque de todos modos no merecía lo que le ha ocurrido para darse cuenta de que debería habernos hecho caso.

Jasper asintió lentamente. Al poco rato llegaron a su casa.

-Muchas gracias, Edward-le dijo cuando salió del coche. No había cerrado la puerta cuando Edward le contestó:

-No, gracias a ti. Por todo lo que has hecho hoy.-Jasper le sonrió, asintió y después cerró la puerta del coche.

Entró en su casa, y cuando su madre lo vio con la ropa llena de barro se inquietó.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jasper? ¿Por qué vienes tan sucio?-normalmente cuando llegaba de las excursiones no llegaba embadurnado de barro, aquello solía ocurrirle cuando tenía seis o siete años y volvía de jugar a fútbol en el parque que había al lado de su casa.

-Ah…eso…nada. Solo que hemos tenido un problema con Alice-le explicó a sus padres todo lo que había ocurrido resumidamente.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Pobre, Alice! ¿Está bien?-le preguntó su madre abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

-Si, ahora ya está bien, por eso he tardado tanto en llegar a casa.

-Llamaré a Esme para preguntarle como está.

-¡Mamá, si te acabo de decir que está bien!

-Da igual-le contestó su madre cogiendo el teléfono.

Jasper resopló y subió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Aquella noche durmió de un tirón, y a la mañana siguiente se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Al parecer él también se estaba resfriando.

Se pasó el día tumbado en el sofá, tomando pastillas para que se le pasara el dolor, pero no había manera de hacerlo desaparecer. Habló con Alice por teléfono, aunque no pudo hacerlo durante mucho rato porque ella estaba afónica y tenía fiebre. Por la noche se fue a dormir temprano, y cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se alegró al notar que ya no le dolía la cabeza.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró a su madre en la cocina.

-Buenos días-la saludó sentándose en una silla.

-¿Ya no te duele la cabeza?-le preguntó ella mientras le preparaba el desayuno.

-No tanto como ayer.

-Me alegro. Por cierto, hace nada que ha llamado Edward preguntando por ti.

-¿A si? ¿Qué quería?

-No lo sé, no me lo ha dicho. Pero me ha pedido que te dijera que lo llames cuando puedas.

Jasper asintió, y cuando terminó de desayunar fue hacia el comedor y llamó a Edward.

-Hey, Edward. ¿Para qué me has llamado?

-_Yo estoy bien, gracias. Espero que tú también_-le dijo su amigo irónicamente.

-Déjate de chorradas y dime para qué me has llamado, anda-le pidió Jasper riendo ante las tonterías de Edward.

-_Por si te apetecía venir un rato a casa. Esta tarde vendrá Bella y traerá a su primo y a la novia de este. Me gustaría que los conocieras. _

-No sé…tal vez molestemos a Alice, si aún tiene fiebre y eso…

-_Bah, ya está mejor. Además me ha dicho que seguramente dirías eso, y me ha pedido que te diga que tiene muchas ganas de verte y que si no vienes, saldrá de la cama e irá a buscarte a tu casa. _

Jasper sonrió.

-Está bien. Iré. ¿A qué hora?

-_Ven cuando termines de comer. Hasta luego, Jazz._

-Adiós.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y fue hacia el piso de arriba para darse una ducha. Más tarde, cuando terminó de comer, salió de su casa para dirigirse a casa de Edward.

* * *

**_Holaaa_**

**_Ya sabeis lo que le ocurrio a Alice (Maria es una...#&~#·)_**

**_¿A que no adivinais quien es el primo de Bella y la novia de este? ;P _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi^^_**

**_Muchos besos(K)_**


	20. Nuevos amigos

******Disclaimer:********_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Nuevos amigos**

Aparcó la moto en un lado de la calle y bajó. Caminó hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre. Al cabo de diez segundos alguien abrió la puerta. Esme, tan cariñosa como siempre lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás, cielo?-le preguntó invitándolo a entrar en la casa.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?

-Todos estamos bien, Alice está algo pachucha, pero ya se encuentra mejor. Por cierto, te están esperando en la habitación de Alice.

Jasper asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación y a continuación tocó con los nudillos antes de abrirla.

Se sorprendió cuando vio a tanta gente reunida allí dentro. Aparte de Edward y Alice, estaba Bella y dos personas que no conocía. Una de ellas era un chico muy alto y fornido, moreno y con expresión aniñada. Al parecer tendría unos diecinueve o veinte años. A su lado había una chica de su misma edad, rubia de ojos azules, muy bonita y esbelta.

Entonces Jasper recordó las palabras de Edward, que le había dicho que quería presentarle al primo de Bella y a su novia.

-Hola, Jazz-lo saludó Edward mientras lo agarraba del brazo para hacerlo entrar en la habitación.

-Hola a todos-saludó algo avergonzado mientras se acercaba a Alice, que aún estaba en la cama. -¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó a su novia después de abrazarla.

-Mejor, ya no tengo tanta fiebre-le contestó ella muy bajito a causa de la afonía, aunque parecía muy feliz.

-Jazz, ellos son Emmett, el primo de Bella-los presentó Edward empujándolo para que se acercara al tal Emmett.

-¡Hey, Jazz!-lo saludó alegremente el chico, dándole un abrazo demasiado fuerte y entusiasta para su gusto.- ¡Me alegro de conocerte!-le dijo cuando por fin lo soltó, dándole un puñetazo suave en el hombro.

-Lo mismo digo-le contestó Jasper frotándose disimuladamente el hombro.

-Y ella es Rosalie, la novia de Emmett-continuó Edward, todavía riendo a causa de la actitud de Emmett.

-Encantada-le dijo sin acercarse a él, pero sonriéndole. Al parecer ella era más antipática y desconfiada que su novio, aunque aquello no era demasiado difícil de conseguir. Cualquier persona era más seria que Emmett.

Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, y después se dirigió a Bella:

-¿Cómo está tu madre?

-Ah, bien. No es nada grave. Solo tiene un pequeño esguince en el pie, pero ya está casi recuperada. Gracias por preguntar, Jazz-le dijo sonriendo.

-Creía que tardarías unos cuantos días más en volver.

-Si bueno, esa era mi idea, pero cuando me enteré de lo que le ocurrió a Alice decidí volver cuando antes. Además mi madre ya no necesita mi ayuda. De paso, Emmett y Rosalie me acompañaron porque también se preocuparon cuando supieron lo de Alice.

Jasper asintió, agradecido de que tantas personas se preocuparan por la seguridad de Alice.

-Esta enana es demasiado cabezota-soltó Emmett acercándose a la cama de Alice, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella, ésta le propinó un manotazo en el brazo.

-Eres un bocazas, Emmett-se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos.-Además de que te aprovechas de los débiles.

-¿Débil tú? ¡Já! ¡Pero si siempre estás pegándome!

-Claro, porque no dejas de fastidiarme.

Jasper contemplaba aquella escena sorprendido ante lo _mal_ que se llevaban.

-Sabes que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, te quiero, enana-le dijo Emmett abrazándola y despeinándola a la vez-pero me encanta molestarte, y eso también lo sabes.

Jasper se preocupó de que Emmett la estuviera abrazando tan fuerte como lo había abrazado a él, pero cuando vio a Alice soltándose de los brazos de Emmett totalmente despeinada y sonriente, él también sonrió.

-¿Siempre están así?-le preguntó a Bella, que estaba a su lado.

-Si, siempre. Es raro que hablen civilizadamente.

Jasper comenzó a reír, y después se acercó a Alice, para evitar que terminara a golpes con Emmett.

-No sé como la aguantas-le dijo Emmett, refiriéndose a Alice-creo que terminaría volviéndome loco si estuviera en tu lugar.

Alice le sacó la lengua, y después se agarró al brazo de su novio.

-Jasper me aguanta porque es una persona normal, no como tú-le soltó ella, sabiendo que Emmett no le haría nada si Jasper permanecía a su lado.

-Tienes suerte de tener un novio te proteja, pero ya verás cuando se descuide…-la amenazó Emmett bromeando.

-¡Bueno, ya está! Todo el día estáis igual, que pesados que sois-les dijo Edward intentando poner paz en aquella habitación.

Estuvieron hablando y sobretodo bromeando con Emmett durante toda la tarde. Jasper se enteró de que tanto Rosalie como Emmett iban a la universidad y que conocían a Alice y a Edward desde siempre. Ellos antes también vivían en Forks, pero cuando crecieron y tuvieron que entrar en la universidad, se fueron a vivir a Jacksonville.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres chicos dejaron a las chicas solas porque según ellas tenían cosas de las que hablar.

-Cuando se ponen así son insoportables, seguro que ahora mismo nos están poniendo verdes-les dijo Emmett cuando salieron al jardín de la casa de Edward.

-Creo que me empiezan a pitar los oídos-bromeó Jasper.

Edward los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues sí que confiáis en vuestras novias, tal vez estén diciendo cosas buenas de nosotros.

-Demasiada fe tienes tú en mi prima-le dijo Emmett poniéndose las manos en la nuca.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Yo nada, solo digo que cuando las chicas se quedan solas para hablar, lo único que hacen es comparar los defectos de sus novios.

-O las virtudes-contraatacó Edward.

-Como prefieras. Si quieres vivir engañado, allá tú.

-Mira Emmett…

-Bueno, dejadlo ya. Seguro que ni siquiera están hablando de nosotros-los interrumpió Jasper riéndose.

-Si, eso, muy bien dicho, Jazz-le dijo Emmett poniéndole el brazo en el hombro.- ¿Cómo vas con Alice, por cierto?

-Muy bien.

-Más te vale, porque si le haces algo a la enana lo pagarás bien caro-le aseguró Emmett sin perder la sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy avisado. Y me parece que con este última advertencia que me acabas de dar no me atreveré a hacerle daño a Alice-le dijo Jasper tragando saliva, siendo capaz de ver el gran puño de Emmett estrellado en su cara.

-Así me gusta, Jazz-volvió a recibir otro abrazo por parte de Emmett.

Cuando finalmente Jasper pudo respirar con total libertad de nuevo, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Nunca había recibido tantos abrazos por parte de un hombre en menos de dos horas.

-Bueno… ¿y…tú qué estudias en la universidad?-le preguntó a Emmett.

-No, si él no estudia, solo holgazanea-le dijo Edward riendo exageradamente cuando Emmett se acercó a él para darle una colleja.

-Pues estudio para ser profesor de Educación física.

-El cerebro no le da para más-volvió a cincharlo Edward.

Jasper tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse ante la cara de Emmett. Al parecer iba a empezar a salirle humo por las orejas y fuego por la boca si Edward volvía a molestarlo.

-Mira, Eddie-apareció una mueca de repugnancia en la cara de Edward cuando escuchó ese nombre-no te mato aquí mismo por respeto a tu madre y a sus plantas ¿entendido?-lo amenazó petándose los huesos de las manos, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Entendido-le contestó Edward sin miedo alguno.

Jasper no podía negarlo, aquella tarde se lo estaba pasando genial con Emmett.

-¿Qué os parece si subimos ya para ver como están las chicas?-preguntó Jasper al ver que se estaba haciendo tarde y había pasado muy poco tiempo con Alice.

-Vamos, porque creo que al final ocurrirá una desgracia en el jardín-le contestó Emmett sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Edward.

Subieron las escaleras bromeando hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Alice.

Edward iba a tocar a la puerta, pero Emmett la abrió sin darle tiempo ni a pensárselo.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo estáis? Ya sé que me habéis echado de menos, pero tranquilas, Emmett ha vuelto.

Bella y Rosalie lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y las cejas alzadas mientras que Alice negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Nunca cambiarás-le soltó Edward entrando en la habitación, seguido por Jasper.

-Me parece que nosotros nos vamos a ir ya, se está haciendo tarde y Emmett necesita tomar su medicación-les dijo Bella, haciendo que todos menos Emmett se echaran a reír.

-Os acompaño a la puerta-le dijo Edward.

Jasper se despidió de todos y cuando se quedó solo con Alice en la habitación, cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Te han caído bien?-le preguntó ella dando palmaditas en la cama, indicándole que se sentara con ella.

-Si, muy bien. Solo que con Rosalie no he tenido demasiado contacto.

-Bueno, ella es así, solo necesita algo más de tiempo. Porque ya he visto que a Emmett le has encantado.

-Si, bueno, está sonado.

Alice comenzó a reír asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Es cierto. Pero los dos son muy buenas personas. Me ayudaron mucho hace tiempo, cuando aún vivían aquí. Por eso me pone tan contenta que hayan vuelto a Forks aunque solo sea por tres días.

Jasper sonrió y se acercó a Alice, poniendo la cabeza en su hombro y rodeándola con sus brazos.

-¿Aún te encuentras mal?-le preguntó.

-Un poco. Me parece que mañana no iré a clase. Esperaré hasta el martes, porque con la suerte que tengo, aún recaería.

-Si, más vale que te cuides y reposes. De todos modos, mañana tengo que resolver algunos asuntos-le dijo Jasper recordando a María.

-Deja de pensar en ella. Solo quiero que pienses en mí-le dijo Alice alzando la cabeza.

-Y eso hago. Durante todo el día-le dio un beso en la mejilla y después en los labios.

-Entonces igual que yo-le contestó Alice sonriente cuando se separaron. Permanecieron abrazados durante un rato más, hasta que se hizo de noche y Jasper tuvo que volver a su casa, pensando en como haría pagar a María todo lo que le había hecho.

* * *

_**Hii^^**_

**_Ya sabeis quien son los nuevos personajes que apareceran en unos cuantos capitulos mas ;P Felicidades a las que habeis acertado=)_**

**_Os aseguro que Emmett me encanta xD Es un crack!_**

**_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy._**

**_Hasta el proximo!(K)_**


	21. Aclaraciones

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Aclaraciones**

Se despertó cuando escuchó el ruido infernal de su despertador. Se levantó lentamente, y aún medio adormilado se metió en la ducha. Cuando estuvo vestido y preparado, bajó a desayunar. Después dejó su vaso en el fregadero y casi corriendo subió a coger su mochila, salió de casa y cogió la moto para dirigirse al instituto.

De todos modos aquel día no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Alice no asistiría a clase para terminar de recuperarse, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que sería un día muy tedioso. Aparcó la moto cuando llegó al aparcamiento del instituto, bajó y se dirigió hacia Edward que ya estaba esperándolo.

-Hola, Jazz-lo saludó bostezando y estirándose.

-¿Qué tal, Edward?

-Como siempre…sin ganas de que sea lunes.

-Lo mismo digo.

En aquel momento la camioneta de Bella aparcó delante de ellos.

-Hola, chicos.

-Hola-la saludaron los dos, aunque Edward se acercó a ella para saludarla adecuadamente.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto.

-¿Cómo está Alice?-le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

-Bien, hoy no tenía fiebre. Así que tranquilo, mañana sí vendrá-le contestó su amigo conociendo los deseos de Jasper por ver a Alice.-Además según me ha dicho, hoy irán Emmett y Rosalie otra vez para hacerle compañía un rato.

-Ah, me alegro. Aunque no sé yo si Emmett es una buena compañía-bromeó Jasper.

-¡No te metas con mi primo!-lo defendió Bella riéndose.

-Bueno, chicos, me voy a clase de matemáticas. De paso le dejaré las cositas claras a alguien-les dijo Jasper mientras se alejaba de ellos.

-Yo también quiero hablar con ella después-le dijo Edward.

Jasper asintió y a continuación se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al aula que le tocaba.

Entró en la clase, se aseguró de que su objetivo estuviera en la sala, y cuando se cercioró de ello, dejó sus cosas en su mesa y se acercó al grupito de María.

No le sorprendió en absoluto cuando ésta ni siquiera lo miró.

-Ven, tú y yo tenemos que hablar-le ordenó seriamente mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del aula.

María lo siguió sin decir ni una palabra.

-Por lo visto tú no eres consciente de tus actos. O eso me pareció a mí el otro día-comenzó a hablar Jasper cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el pasillo.

-Oye, Jazz…yo…lo siento mucho…

-Cállate y deja de llamarme Jazz. Para ti soy Jasper, eso primero. Y segundo, no quiero tus disculpas. Ni yo las quiero, ni Alice las necesita ¿entendido?

María asintió mirando al suelo.

-Eres una inmadura, ¿qué creías? ¿Que si Alice desaparecía yo te hubiera hecho más caso? ¿Que me olvidaría de ella y que empezaría a salir contigo? Pues estabas muy equivocada. Tú nunca me has interesado, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque Alice me ha demostrado que es muchísimo mejor persona que tú, y porque por mucho que sea ciega, ha sabido verme mejor que nadie. Tendrías que estar agradecida de que no le pasara nada grave, porque si le hubiera ocurrido algo, si Alice se hubiera hecho daño de verdad, ten por sentado que me habría ocupado personalmente de hacer de tu vida un infierno. Te aseguro que jamás te voy a perdonar lo que le hiciste. Demasiado inhumano es abandonar a una persona en el bosque, pero es más inhumano aún abandonar en el bosque a una persona ciega.

María comenzó enrojecer, y acto seguido se puso a llorar.

-Lo sé…lo siento muchísimo…yo no quería que le ocurriera nada malo, solo queríamos gastarle una broma…no pensábamos que…

-Exacto, ahí está el problema. Que no piensas cuando haces las cosas, pero ahora ya no importa. Alice hoy se ha quedado en su casa porque se ha pasado el fin de semana con fiebre, ¿y a que no sabes de quién es la culpa? Tuya, claro está.

-Jasper…yo…-ni siquiera le salían las palabras por culpa de los sollozos y el llanto.

-Mira, da igual. Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía para decirte, aunque lo que te he dicho no se acerca ni a la mitad de lo que mereces.-comenzó a caminar hacia el aula, pero se acordó de algo, por lo que se dio la vuelta y volvió donde estaba María.-Una última cosa. No vuelvas a acercarte a Alice, nunca más. Preferiría que no le hablaras, y que ni siquiera la miraras. Y a mí tampoco. Es lo único que te pido.

Esta vez sí que entró en la clase, y cuando estuvo sentado en su mesa, respiró hondo, habiéndose quedado tranquilo y descansado después de haberle cantado las cuarenta a María.

El profesor de matemáticas entró dos minutos después, seguido por María que tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Jasper ni siquiera la miró cuando pasó por delante de su mesa para llegar hasta la suya. No se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que le había dicho, porque no estaba dispuesto a que nadie se metiera con Alice. Si alguien quería hacerle daño a su novia, antes tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

Pasó la hora intentando solucionar un problema que no fue capaz de resolver, pero tampoco se esforzó mucho por hacerlo. Solo tenía ganas de estar con Alice, aunque fuera un rato.

Cuando sonó el timbre, se levantó y se encontró con que el grupito de María lo miraba con irritación, pero si tenía que hablar también con todas esas víboras, lo haría. Salió del aula y se dirigió a la clase de literatura donde se encontró con Edward.

-¿Cómo ha ido?-le preguntó su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ya está solucionado. No creo que María vuelva a acercarse a Alice, ni siquiera se le pasará por la cabeza volver a gastarle una de sus bromas pesadas.

-Eso espero, aunque me gustaría aclararle algunas cositas.

-No sé si será buena idea. Creo que por hoy ya ha tenido bastante.

-Pues si que has sido duro con ella-le dijo Edward dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

En aquel momento la profesora entró y tuvieron que callarse para que no les echara bronca. La hora siguiente fue un completo aburrimiento para Jasper, ya que Alice no estaba con él para hacerle compañía. Pasó todo el rato con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, intentando no dormirse allí en medio. Lo mejor de todo era que después podría ir a desayunar. Cuando sonó el timbre que le indicaba que ya era hora de salir de clase para ir a almorzar, saltó del asiento y casi corrió para llegar al comedor. Aquel día estaba hambriento y no entendía el porqué. Se encontraba en la cola cuando sintió unos golpes en el hombro. Se giró y vio a Edward y a Bella detrás de él.

-Si que has corrido hoy, Jazz. Veo que te aburres mucho sin Alice-le dijo Edward riendo.

-Pues sí-le aseguró él asintiendo lentamente. No había pensado que tendría que compartir el tiempo libre con una pareja de enamorados, y al recordarlo le entró la melancolía. Sacudió la cabeza cuando se percató de la tontería que llevaba encima. Alice solo había faltado un día y estaba montando un drama por ello. Era increíble lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

-Jazz, me parece que si no avanzas, no desayunaremos hasta el día del juicio final-escuchó la voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

-Ah, lo siento-le contestó cuando se dio cuenta de que la cola había avanzado bastantes metros más, mientras que él se había quedado allí en medio, plantado como un árbol. Definitivamente, le pediría a Alice que no faltase nunca más porque se ponía melancólico y no dejaba de pensar tonterías durante todo el día.

Cuando finalmente los tres pudieron ir a sentarse en una de las mesas, desayunaron hablando sobre las clases y los deberes.

-¿Vendrás a casa un rato esta tarde?-le preguntó Edward cuando terminó de beberse su zumo de naranja.

-Sí, claro.

-Es que Emmett te echa de menos-le dijo Bella con una risita.

-¿También irán a tu casa esta tarde?-le preguntó Jasper a Edward.

-Sí, ya te he dicho que irían para hacerle compañía a Alice, así que se quedarán en casa hasta esta tarde.

Jasper asintió.

-Tu primo me da miedo-le dijo a Bella, y había algo de razón en sus palabras.

-¡Pero si le gustaste mucho! Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando nos fuimos de casa de Edward. No dejó de hablar de ti.

Jasper sonrió, Emmett era un caso.

Iban a continuar hablando, pero el timbre los interrumpió, por lo que tuvieron que irse cada uno hacia su aula. Jasper se preparó mentalmente para las clases que aún le faltaban, pero pensar que en pocas horas vería a Alice, hacía que todo fuese más fácil.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de felicidad cuando el último timbre del día sonó, indicándole que ya podía irse a casa.

Pensó que tal vez debería llamar a su madre para decirle que no estaría en casa cuando ella llegara del trabajo, por lo que le pidió el móvil a Edward y llamó. Cuando terminó de hablar con su madre, no tardó más de dos minutos al teléfono, colgó y subió a su moto para seguir el coche de Edward.

En menos de diez minutos estuvieron delante de la casa de los Cullen. Bajó con prisa de la moto y siguió a Edward y a Bella hasta que estuvieron dentro de la casa. Después de saludar a Esme, los tres subieron las escaleras y acto seguido se dirigieron a la habitación de Alice. No habían puesto un pie dentro cuando escucharon la estruendosa voz de Emmett.

-¡Fíjate quien ha venido! ¡Si es mi amigo Jazz!-casi gritó, haciendo que Esme le pidiera que bajara la voz desde el piso de abajo.

-Hola, Emmett, yo también me alegro de verte-lo saludó Jasper sin ni siquiera mirarlo, a la vez que se acercaba a paso ligero hasta la cama de Alice. Cuando estuvo a su lado la abrazó y le dio un beso a modo de saludo.

-No sabes lo tonto que ha estado hoy-le dijo Edward a Alice, haciendo que Jasper le dedicara una mirada fulminante-te ha echado mucho de menos-intentó arreglarlo formando una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-¿A sí?-preguntó ella sonriente.

-Sí, eso sí es verdad.

-Bueno, ya mañana iré a clase. Así que espero que mañana no estés tonto-le dijo ella agarrándolo fuerte por el brazo a la vez que entrelazaba su mano con la de Jasper.

-¿Y a mí no me has echado de menos?-le preguntó Emmett sentándose al otro lado de Alice.

-No sabes cuánto-le contestó Jasper irónicamente. A veces se preguntaba si Emmett era así de raro o solo lo hacía ver.

-Pues más me vas a echar de menos a partir de mañana, porque volvemos a Jacksonville-le explicó poniendo cara de tristeza.

-En realidad lo que le entristece es que la semana que viene la tenemos llena de exámenes ¿verdad?-añadió Rosalie, haciendo que Jasper se sorprendiera al verla articular una frase entera. El día anterior había estado muy callada, pero al parecer ya había cogido más confianza.

-¡Claro que no!-le contestó Emmett-bueno, sí, pero no. Me gusta estar aquí porque estamos de vacaciones y no tenemos que hacer nada, ya que mi tío Charlie lo hace todo por nosotros, y de paso porque me encanta molestar a la enana-añadió despeinando a Alice-pero no quiero volver a Jacksonville porque no tengo ganas de comenzar las clases otra vez.

-Pues lo que yo decía, Emmett-le dijo Rosalie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Volverán para las vacaciones de verano, como cada año-aseguró Bella.

-Claro que sí, además que este año Jazz y yo nos lo pasaremos muy bien saltando de los acantilados, ¿verdad?

Jasper se estremeció al oír aquella proposición.

-No metas a Jasper en tus locuras-le advirtió Alice.

-Bah, seguro que él quiere.

-No sé, Emmett. Ya veremos-le dijo Jasper deseando cambiar de tema. No le entusiasmaba la idea de saltar por un acantilado.

-Con eso me conformo, no has dicho que no.

-Pero tampoco ha dicho que sí-volvió a hablar Alice.

-Eres muy molesta, enana. Por eso nunca te digo nada, ya hablas sin que te pregunten.

Alice le dio un manotazo a Emmett, haciendo que todos rieran, excepto el golpeado.

-Ah, por cierto, hoy Jasper ha hablado con María-anunció Edward. Todos se quedaron callados mirando al aludido.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-le preguntó Alice con una mueca de preocupación.

-Pues…-no sabía si era buena idea hablar de aquello justamente en ese momento.

-Dime que la has dejado calva, por favor-le pidió Emmett emocionado.

-Pues no, no la he dejado calva-_aunque no hubiera estado mal_, pensó Jasper-en realidad solo le he dicho que más le vale no volver acercarse a Alice, y la he amenazado un poco.

-Tendrías que haberme avisado a mí, la hubiera asustado como es debido y te aseguro que se le hubieran pasado las ganas de bromear-se quejó Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres un bestia-le dijo Bella riendo ante las ocurrencias de su primo.

-Bueno, así ya lo sé para otro día-le dijo Jasper para contentar a Emmett aunque solo fuera una vez.

Al cabo de un rato, Bella, Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron que irse a casa porque se estaba haciendo tarde, y los dos últimos debían preparar la maleta.

Emmett le dio un abrazo a Jasper que casi lo dejó sin aire, mientras que Rosalie solo le dijo adiós con una sonrisa. Seguramente se querían tanto por lo diferentes que eran, pensó Jasper cuando se quedó solo con Edward y Alice.

Él también tuvo que volver a su casa porque se había hecho extremadamente tarde y aún tenía que hacer todos los deberes. Durante el trayecto, llegó a pensar que tal vez no sería tan malo saltar desde un acantilado con Emmett.

* * *

**_Lo se, no tengo perdon T___T Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero estos dias han sido...mmm...raros xD_**

**_Como estoy de vacaciones por la Semana Santa pues tengo cositas para hacer y no me pongo mucho a escribir, pero los dias que me quedan intentare continuar con la historia lo mas que pueda =)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy! Se que Maria merecia mucho mas que simples palabras por parte de Jazz (yo la hubiera arrojado por la ventana ¬¬) pero nuestro Jasper es un caballero ;P Ah, por cierto, adoro a Emmett!!!*_*_**

**_Espero vuestros reviews!^^_**

**_Muchos besitos(K)_**


	22. ¿Buena noticia?

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**¿Buena noticia****?**

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó al aparcamiento del instituto, encontró a Edward de pie al lado de Alice que no dejaba de dar saltitos. Jasper se acercó a ellos extrañado por la actitud de su novia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó nada más llegar a su lado.

-¡Jazz!-gritó ella a la vez que saltaba y se colgaba de su cuello con mucha efusividad.

Jasper miró a Edward y vio que éste al parecer no compartía la felicidad de su prima.

-¿Por qué estás tan contenta?-le preguntó mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

-¡Tengo una muy buena noticia que darte!

-Pues dámela-le pidió él mientras Edward lo miraba con seriedad.

-Ayer cuando te fuiste de casa llamó el doctor Allen, el doctor que lleva mi caso. ¿Y a que no sabes qué? ¡Me van a operar dentro de tres meses!-volvió a gritar mientras comenzaba a brincar de nuevo.

Entonces fue cuando Jasper entendió la cara de Edward. Al parecer Alice aún no sabía que probablemente no volvería a recuperar la vista.

-¿No estás contento?-le preguntó ella cuando se percató de que Jasper no le había contestado.

-Sí…claro que sí. Estoy muy contento-le dijo abrazándola mientras observaba a Edward. Ambos se miraron seriamente hasta que Jasper apartó la vista.

-¿Bella ya lo sabe?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Sí, la llamé ayer en cuanto mi tío me dio la noticia. Pero quería decírtelo a ti en persona. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, Jazz-le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo.

-Me alegro.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre, a la vez que Bella llegaba hasta ellos.

-Vamos a clase-dijo Edward casi arrastrando a Bella, mientras que Alice y Jasper se despedían para dirigirse cada uno hacia su aula.

Durante la primera clase, Jasper no dejó de pensar en la noticia que acababa de darle Alice. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se enterara de que las posibilidades de que recuperara la vista eran mínimas? Comenzó a sentirse mal por Alice cada vez que recordaba lo feliz que estaba, y lo triste que se pondría al conocer la mala noticia.

Cuando la clase de matemáticas terminó, salió lentamente de su aula, y se dirigió a su taquilla. Después entró en la clase de literatura donde Edward lo esperaba sentado en su mesa.

-¿Cuándo le vais a contar a Alice la verdad?-le preguntó cuando se sentó en su silla.

-Esta tarde. Mi padre está pensando la mejor manera para decírselo, aunque supongo que no hay ninguna manera que sea mejor que otra. La noticia será igual de mala, y estoy seguro de que tendrá las mismas consecuencias.

Jasper asintió lentamente.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?-le preguntó a Edward.

-Pues mal. Ya has visto lo feliz que está. Es que no quiero ni imaginar lo mal que se va a sentir cuando sepa que lo más probable es que jamás vuelva a ver.

Jasper iba a continuar hablando con él, pero la profesora hizo acto de presencia y todos comenzaron con la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Jasper se despidió de Edward y se encaminó hacia el aula de biología. Alice ya estaba en su taburete, como siempre.

-¡Hola, Jazz!-gritó de nuevo cuando se percató de que su novio se había sentado a su lado.

-Hola.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A mí? Nada.

-Mentiroso. Se te nota mucho cuando te pasa algo.

-No, no me pasa nada, Alice-intentó asegurarle, pero no dio resultado.

-¿Es que no estás contento con lo de mi operación?

Salió el tema que Jasper no deseaba tocar.

-Sabes que estoy muy contento.

-Pues no lo parece. ¿María ha vuelto a hablar contigo? ¿Es eso lo que te pasa?

-No, ni siquiera me ha mirado. Ya te dije que no volverá a acercarse a nosotros.

-¿Te has peleado con tus padres? ¿Con Edward?

-No, no me he peleado con nadie.

-¿Pues?

Jasper comenzó a reír entre dientes. Acercó su silla a la de Alice y la abrazó.

-No me pasa nada. Nada de nada. Solo estoy cansado.

-Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa-le dijo ladeando la cabeza hacia él.

Jasper tragó saliva, preocupado.

-Me parece que aún no se te ha ido la tontería que tenías ayer porque me echabas de menos. Es eso, ¿verdad?

Jasper respiró hondo y después comenzó a reír.

-Sí, es eso-le aseguró a la vez que le daba un beso en la mejilla. Tuvo que separarse de Alice cuando entró el profesor.

Pasaron la clase entre bromas y risas, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Edward casi no abrió la boca durante el rato que duró el descanso, y después todos volvieron a sus clases. Jasper no quería pensar en aquella tarde. A lo mejor no sería buena idea darle aquella mala noticia a Alice, pero por otro lado no podían ocultarle la verdad. Ella debía saber todas las posibilidades que tenía. Tal vez ocurría un milagro y la operación resultaba un éxito.

Se pasó toda la tarde dando vueltas por su casa, dudando si debía o no llamar a casa de Alice. Al final decidió no hacerlo, tal vez el ambiente ya estaba lo suficientemente tenso como para meterse él en medio. Hizo los deberes a regañadientes, sin dejar de pensar en Alice, y le costó lo suyo dormir por la misma razón.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sonó su despertador, él ya estaba despierto. Se levantó e hizo lo mismo que solía hacer cada mañana. Cuando salió de su casa, subió en su moto y de digirió al instituto. Tuvo que esperar durante unos minutos hasta que vio que el coche de Edward entraba en el aparcamiento.

Se acercó a ellos, pero aquella mañana no hubo ni saltos, ni abrazos efusivos. Ni siquiera un "hola" de parte de Alice.

-¿Qué tal, Jazz?-preguntó Edward a la vez que señalaba a Alice con la cabeza.

-Bien, todo bien-le contestó él mirando a su novia.

Estaba con la cabeza agachada, tenía los brazos cruzados, y se encontraba algo apartada de ellos. Al parecer la noticia la había entristecido demasiado.

Cuando Bella llegó hasta ellos, y cuando se percató del estado de Alice, hizo el ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Edward la cogió del brazo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Sonó el timbre, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Alice sacó su bastón y fue a paso lento hasta su clase. Jasper comenzó a sentirse desesperado porque no sabía cómo hablar con ella, pero debería esperar dos horas para hacerlo, por lo que tendría tiempo para pensar.

La primera clase fue tan aburrida que tardó demasiado en acabar, así que cuando sonó el timbre, salió casi corriendo hacia su próxima clase. Necesitaba hablar con Edward sobre Alice. Nada más entrar, se apresuró a sentarse con su amigo.

-Supongo que ya has visto qué tal está Alice-le dijo Edward mientras levantaba la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué ocurrió ayer?

-Al principio solo iba a decírselo mi padre, pero mi madre también quiso estar presente, por lo que también dejaron que yo me quedara. Cuando mi padre se lo dijo, de la forma más delicada que pudo, permaneció varios minutos en silencio. Después se levantó lentamente, asintió varias veces y salió de la sala. Mi madre la siguió con rapidez, y la acompañó a su habitación. Después no supe nada más hasta que varias horas más tarde, mi madre bajó donde mi padre y yo nos encontrábamos, y nos dijo Alice que no quería cenar y que no dejaba de llorar. Intenté ir a verla, pero se encerró en su habitación, por lo que no pude hacerlo. Supuse que hoy no vendría al instituto, pero al parecer no quería volver a faltar. No sé, Jazz. Me parece que aún no se ha desahogado del todo.

Jasper lo escuchó con angustia, y después asintió lentamente. Tendría que hablar con Alice aunque ella no quisiera.

Durante toda la clase estuvo ausente, no escuchó nada de lo que dijo la profesora aquel día. Cuando llegó la hora de biología, entró lentamente en la clase, encontrándose a Alice sentada como siempre

-Hola, Alice- la saludó muy bajito cuando estuvo a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar?-le preguntó ella seriamente, a la vez que se levantaba del taburete.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora.

-Pero…tenemos clase.

Nada más decir aquello, el profesor entró en el aula. Alice se acercó decididamente a él, y le dijo que no se encontraba nada bien. Le pidió que la dejara ir a la enfermería, y también le pidió que dejara que Jasper la acompañara. Después de pensarlo durante unos segundos, el profesor asintió, y tanto Alice como Jasper salieron de la clase, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

* * *

_**Ui uiiii!! ¿Que le dira Alice a Jazz? =/ **_**_Lo sabreis en el proximo capi ;P_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy, y que me dejeis muchos reviews. Que solo me falta uno para llegar a los 1OO! =D_**

**_Hasta pronto^^_**


	23. Verdad

******Disclaimer:****_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Verdad**

Alice caminó a paso ligero con Jasper pisándole los talones. No sabía a donde se dirigían, pero supuso que no iban hacia la enfermería, como Alice le había dicho al profesor de biología. Salieron del instituto y caminaron hasta que Alice se detuvo en medio del aparcamiento. Jasper esperaba que nadie los viera allí porque seguramente se ganarían un buen castigo por estar fuera en horas de clase. Aunque aquel tema no le interesaba demasiado en aquel momento. Permanecieron bastantes minutos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió:

-Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Sí-le contestó Jasper suspirando. Supuso que no ganaría nada mintiéndole.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-le preguntó ella sin levantar la cabeza.

-Tu tío me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Alice pareció meditar lo que iba a decirle a continuación.

-Creía que siempre ibas a ser sincero conmigo.

-Y siempre lo he sido. Pero esto es diferente.

-No, no lo es. Todos me lo habéis ocultado. Me he pasado seis años esperando algo que jamás sucederá-le contestó ella a la vez que intentaba reprimir las lágrimas.

-No lo sabes, Alice.

-Los médicos sí lo saben.

Jasper suspiró. No quería pelear con ella, pero sabía que aquel momento hubiera llegado tarde o temprano.

-¿Sabes? He decidido que no voy a operarme-le explicó ella lentamente.

-¿Qué?-no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Solo te lo digo para que te replantees la idea de pasar toda la vida al lado de una ciega, porque eso es lo que voy a ser para siempre-le dijo pasándose la mano por los ojos para evitar que aparecieran las lágrimas.

-No digas eso, Alice-le pidió él acercándose a ella.

-¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. No servirá de nada la operación, seguiré siendo ciega, así que no importa. Ahora solo tengo que hacerme a la idea de que no podré verte nunca- volvió a pasarse el dorso de la mano, pero en vez de detenerse, las lágrimas continuaron cayendo.

-Yo quiero que te operen-le dijo Jasper muy bajito.

-Pero yo no. Ya no. Y ahora, volvamos a clase.

Alice comenzó a caminar lentamente, pero tropezó con algo, y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque Jasper la sujetó por la cintura. La atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, pero ella comenzó a removerse intentando soltarse de los brazos de Jasper.

-Déjame-le pidió, pero él en vez de hacerle caso, la sujetó aún más fuerte hasta que consiguió retenerla entre sus brazos. Ella lo empujó, pero no sirvió de nada porque él era más fuerte. Así que, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio.

Jasper la abrazó durante mucho rato, acariciándole la espalda a la vez que intentaba consolarla. Cuando al final Alice se calmó, levantó la cabeza, y Jasper le dio un beso en la frente.

-Prométeme que te vas a operar-le pidió él.

-No quiero hacerlo. No va a servir de nada…

-Claro que quieres hacerlo. Ayer estabas como loca por operarte. Además, todo eso de que quizás no recuperes la vista es solo una posibilidad. Tal vez sí que consigas recobrar la vista.

-Resultará una pérdida de tiempo.

-No lo sabrás hasta que te hayas operado. Hazlo por mí, Alice.

Bastante rato después, ella asintió lentamente, aunque aún no estaba convencida del todo.

-Por cierto, no tengo nada que replantearme-le aseguró Jasper. -Tanto si recuperas la vista como si no, yo voy a estar contigo siempre. No entiendo como aún dudas sobre eso.

-Es que todavía me cuesta creer que quieras estar conmigo…

-Pues así es. Creo que vas a tener que aguantarme hasta que te hartes de mí-intentó bromear él, y lo consiguió, porque Alice sonrió.-Así me gusta-le dijo él volviendo a abrazarla.

-Jamás voy a hartarme de ti-le dijo ella a la vez que le daba un beso en el mentón.

-Pues entonces, todos contentos-le contestó Jasper sonriente

Permanecieron abrazados varios minutos más, hasta que después se acordaron del sitio en donde se encontraban.

-Creo que es hora de que volvamos a clase-le dijo Jasper separándose lentamente de ella, y tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, vamos.

Ambos caminaron hacia el aula de biología, y cuando entraron, el profesor se les acercó lentamente.

-¿Cómo estás, Alice?-le preguntó mientras la acompañaba a su taburete.

-Bien, ya me encuentro mejor. Solo me dolía la cabeza-se excusó ella.

-¿No quieres que llamemos a tu casa para que vengan a recogerte?

-No hace falta, profesor-le contestó ella.

Jasper se sentó en el taburete de al lado, y el profesor les explicó lo que habían hecho durante el rato que no habían estado en la clase, para después dejar que hicieran los ejercicios que habían acordado.

Cuando sonó el timbre, todos los alumnos se apresuraron a salir de la clase. Jasper caminó con Alice hasta la cafetería del instituto, donde encontraron a Edward y a Bella.

-¿Cómo va todo?-le preguntó Edward a Jasper cuando se quedaron solos en la cola.

-Alice y yo hemos hablado antes. Me ha dicho que no quería operarse- en el rostro de Edward apareció una mueca de consternación-pero al final la he convencido, y creo que sí se operará.

Edward expulsó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y suavizó su rostro.

-Menos mal, aunque me parece raro que haya aceptado tan fácilmente con lo terca que es. Supongo que a ti siempre te dice que sí.

-Si pues, me ha costado lo mío convencerla.

-Bueno, lo mejor de todo es que al final ha aceptado. Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que ocurra un milagro, y que la operación sirva para algo.

Pero Jasper estaba seguro de que Alice volvería a ver, más que nada porque no quería aceptar lo contrario. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estuviese en sus manos para ayudarla. Incluso si la operación no resultaba un éxito, él mismo se encargaría de ahorrar todo el dinero posible para que volvieran a operarla, y estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta que Alice recuperara la vista.

Sabía que en el fondo, Alice deseaba operarse porque no quería desaprovechar aquella buena oportunidad después de tantos años esperándola. Pero estaba seguro de que todo aquello le daba miedo, al igual que a él. No estaba seguro de los posibles riesgos que conllevaría la operación, aunque suponía que la vida de Alice no corría ningún peligro.

Y por mucho que ella dudara sobre lo que sentía por ella, él sí que estaba seguro respecto a sus sentimientos. Él estaría con Alice antes y después de la operación, tanto si salía bien como si salía mal. En aquellos momentos no era capaz de imaginar una vida sin Alice, y por mucho que ella dudara sobre eso, Jasper estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo hasta que fuese capaz de creerlo.

Durante el resto de las clases no se separó de Alice en ningún momento. Sabía que aquel día necesitaba tener a alguien al lado, sobretodo en aquellos momentos en los que el pesimismo podía con ella, pero él no iba a dejar de insistir, así que si hacía falta pasarse el día repitiéndole que tenía que operarse, lo haría.

Al cabo de varias horas, cuando todas las clases de aquel día terminaron, los cuatro se despidieron como siempre, y Jasper se apresuró a subir en su moto al ver que comenzaría a llover en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera durante el trayecto hasta su casa dejó de darle vueltas al tema que llevaba rondándole la cabeza durante todo el día. Pensó en lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo en la cafetería.

Según Edward, Alice necesitaba un milagro para volver a ver. Jasper estaba dispuesto a encontrar aquel milagro fuera como fuera.

* * *

_**Aww! No me direis que Jazz no es adorable! ^-^**_

**_Os aviso que ya quedan poquitos capitulos del fic, no se cuantos exactamente pero son poquitos =(_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!_**

**_Hasta el proximo!=)_**


	24. Regalo

******Disclaimer:************_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Regalo**

Pasaron varias semanas en las cuales intentaron terminar de convencer a Alice para que se operara. Estaban solo a un mes de la operación, y habían tenido que hacerle muchas pruebas para que todo saliera perfectamente. Jasper había ido con ella a todas, ya que solían ser por la tarde, por lo que no le importaba acompañarla al hospital junto con su tío.

En un principio habían pensado que tal vez deberían llevar a Alice a Londres para operarla allí, pero el doctor Allen les había explicado que no le importaba ir él, por lo que la operarían en el hospital de Seattle. Carlisle había hecho varios viajes para que lo tuvieran todo preparado en el hospital para el día de la operación, y ya se podían notar los nervios previos a la intervención en las actitudes de todos. Aunque aún faltaba un mes, todos hacían lo posible para que Alice estuviese bien. Jasper no la dejaba sola casi nunca, ya que los momentos que tenía libres los pasaba con ella. Salían a pasear, o simplemente se quedaban en casa, hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

El tiempo había cambiado un poco, ya no hacía tanto frío porque ya se empezaba a notar que faltaba poco para que llegara la primavera. Incluso había días en los que salía el sol, cosa rara en Forks.

Se encontraban en un día de aquellos cuando Jasper fue a casa de Alice para llevarla a pasear por el parque. Se sentaron en un banco donde tocaba el sol y se pusieron a hablar, aunque aquella tarde Alice no estaba muy participativa, es más, parecía incluso triste. Jasper estaba bromeando con ella, pero al ver que no se reía, se preocupó.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de Alice.

-Es que ayer me di cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?

-Mi operación es el día doce del mes que viene, y tu cumpleaños es el día diecisiete.

-Ah, sí, es cierto-lo había olvidado por completo.- ¿Y qué ocurre?

-No voy a poder estar contigo ese día…-le explicó ella. Después de que la operaran debería pasarse dos semanas con los ojos vendados para que terminara de recuperarse, así que no sabrían el resultado de la operación hasta que no le quitaran la venda.

-Es cierto…Pero bueno, si tú no vas a poder estar conmigo ese día, estaré yo contigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues que pasaré ese día contigo.

-Jasper, ¿cómo vas a pasar el día de tu dieciocho cumpleaños en un hospital?

-¿Y por qué no? Yo quiero estar contigo ese día, y si no hay otra manera, pues pasaré ese día en el hospital contigo.

-Pero no es justo…tendrías que ir a celebrarlo, salir de fiesta…no estar encerrado todo el día en un hospital.

-Quiero celebrarlo contigo, además no me importa esperar. Podemos celebrarlo cuando salgas del hospital-insistió él acariciándole la mejilla.

Alice frunció el ceño.

-¿Solo era eso?-le preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué?

-Qué si solo estabas preocupada por eso.

-Bueno…hay algo más.

-¿De qué se trata?

Alice meditó durante unos segundos lo que iba a decir.

-Recuerdo que hace tiempo me dijiste que no te gustaba vivir aquí. Y también recuerdo que me dijiste que cuando cumplieras los dieciocho, volverías a Texas. Supongo que no habrás cambiado de idea…

Jasper sonrió.

-¿Crees que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad me voy a ir?

-No sé, supongo que no tendrás ganas de quedarte aquí por más tiempo.

Jasper negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro que no volveré a Texas. ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? ¿Tal mal te he demostrado todo este tiempo lo mucho que te quiero, y lo mal que lo paso si no te tengo a mi lado?

Alice se sonrojó y acto seguido agachó la cabeza.

-Me gustaría que me contestaras. Lo digo porque si es cierto que te lo he demostrado tan mal, deberé hacerlo de otro modo…

-No, no-le contestó ella levantando la cabeza.-Tú me lo has demostrado mejor que nadie… Pero es que no me gustaría que te marcharas…

-No voy a hacerlo, Alice. Me quedaré contigo, me da igual el lugar, lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre-le explicó antes de acercar su rostro al de Alice para darle un beso.

Era increíble lo bien que se sentía con aquel simple roce, simplemente con estar cerca de ella era feliz. Cuando se separaron, Jasper le dio un beso en la nariz, y después la abrazó con fuerza.

-Jazz…sé que no debería preguntarte esto, pero me temo que si no lo hago voy a estar preocupada durante todo el tiempo-le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué quieres que te regale?-le preguntó lentamente. Le daba vergüenza preguntarle aquello, pero no estaba segura de qué era lo que más le gustaría a Jasper por su cumpleaños.

-No hace falta que me regales nada.

-Cállate y dime algo que te guste. Ya vas a ser mayor de edad, así que es una edad importante, por lo tanto, tengo que regalarte algo.

-¿Algo que me guste?-fingió pensarlo.

Alice asintió.

-Tú me gustas-le contestó él sonriente.

-De acuerdo, ¿y algo aparte de mí?-volvió a preguntarle riendo.

Jasper la cogió de las manos y se las acarició con los pulgares.

-Alice, para este año solo hay una cosa que me gustaría.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó ella interesada.

-Que recuperes la vista. Te aseguro que ese es el regalo que más deseo.

Alice permaneció callada durante varios minutos.

-Jazz…no sé si eso va a ser posible…tal vez no recibas ese regalo…

-Estoy seguro de que lo tendré. Y si no, pues no importa. Con tenerte a ti me sobra y me basta-le dijo acercándose a ella, apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Alice.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Por lo que has hecho por mí, por no dejarme nunca sola, por ayudarme, por quererme…-le explicó ella a la vez que pasaba sus manos por el cabello de Jasper.

-Es imposible no quererte. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido, Alice. Y si te digo la verdad, hay algo que me da miedo-le dijo separándose un poco de ella.

-¿El qué?

-Pues que tal vez, cuando recuperes la vista, ya no quieras seguir conmigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Quizás deje de gustarte en cuanto me veas.

-No digas tonterías, Jazz. Eso es imposible. ¿Cómo vas a dejar de gustarme? No me importa el físico, a mí me gusta como eres interiormente.

-Sí, pero no sé. Tal vez…pienses que soy feo.

Alice comenzó a reír ante aquella preocupación tan tonta.

-Yo sé que no eres feo, Jazz. Y aunque así fuera, te aseguro que no me importaría. Eres una persona magnífica, y aunque fueras el hombre más feo del mundo, yo continuaría queriéndote igual.

-¿Aunque me faltara un ojo, y estuviera cojo?

-Sí, aunque te faltara un ojo y estuvieras cojo. Te querría igual que te quiero ahora. Y te querré siempre.

-Espero que no cambies de opinión cuando me veas-le dijo él antes de volver a besarla.  
En realidad aquel tema le preocupaba de veras. Estaba seguro de que por lo menos no era el hombre más feo del mundo, pero de todos modos le preocupaba mucho no ser lo que Alice esperaba. Tal vez ella se había hecho una imagen mental, y seguramente él no se acercaría a aquella imagen. Solo esperaba que Alice estuviera segura al decir que lo querría siempre.

-¿Quieres que volvamos?

-Aún es muy temprano, podemos caminar un rato más-le sugirió ella.

-De acuerdo.

Se levantaron del banco y pasearon sin prisa por el parque. Jasper se detuvo haciendo que también Alice se detuviera.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó ella.

-Espérate aquí un segundo-le pidió él.

-De acuerdo.

Al cabo de diez segundos, Jasper volvió a su lado.

-Tengo algo para ti-le explicó a la vez que la cogía de la mano y colocaba algo en ella.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó Alice sonriente y curiosa.

-Adivínalo.

Alice sintió que aquello que Jasper había depositado en su mano era muy pequeño y que corría mucho.

-¿Es un insecto?

-Vas bien. Ahora tienes que adivinar qué insecto es.

Alice lo pensó durante unos segundos. No era una mariposa, ni un gusano, tampoco era una libélula…

-No sé, Jazz. Hay muchos insectos en este parque.

-Te ayudaré. Es rojo y tiene lunares negros.

-¿Una mariquita?-preguntó ella sonriente.

-¡Premio para la señorita!-exclamó justo antes de acercarse a ella y darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Gracias, Jazz-le dijo ella alegremente. Le gustaba sentir aquel bichito en la palma de su mano, le hacía cosquillas, y ya que no podía verlo, estaba feliz de poder sentirlo.

-Es una tontería, pero me alegro de que estés contenta con mi regalito.

-No es una tontería, para mí es mucho. Pero me temo que tu regalito no tiene ganas de quedarse conmigo, así que creo que lo mejor será soltarlo por aquí-Alice dio unos cuantos pasos, se agachó y puso la mariquita sobre la hierba de nuevo.

-Así sabrás que cuando vengamos por aquí, siempre estará tu regalo.

Alice sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su novio, pero volvió a ponerse de pie y cuando se aseguró del lugar en el que estaba Jasper, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso.

-Supongo que sabes que te quiero, ¿no?-le preguntó cuando se separó de él sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Sí. Y supongo que tú sabes que yo te quiero a ti, ¿no?

-Claro-le contestó ella sonriente.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que comenzaron a notar que empezaba a refrescar.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-le preguntó él.

Alice asintió, y acto seguido se dieron la mano, y salieron sin prisa del parque, dirigiéndose a la casa de los Cullen.

* * *

_**Aww...de verdad que cada dia adoro mas a Jasper **_***-* _Es demasiado tierno y adorable_ :3**

_**Espero que os haya gustado el capi! En el proximo ya es la operacion, aunque aun tardaremos unos cuantos en saber los resultados...pero de todos modos quedan poquitos capitulos =(**_

**_Hasta el proximo!^^_**


	25. Operación

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Operación**

Ingresaron a Alice dos días antes de la operación para hacerle las pruebas finales y para terminar de prepararlo todo. El día doce, Jasper estuvo con ella durante todo el tiempo. Iban a operarla a las cuatro de la tarde, y él estuvo en el hospital desde las ocho de la mañana. Sus padres habían permitido que aquel día faltase al instituto, al igual que Edward, que había querido quedarse con su prima. Esme y Carlisle también estaban en el hospital acompañando a su sobrina, y los padres de Jasper habían dicho que se pasarían el fin de semana.

Se encontraban todos en la habitación que le habían asignado a Alice, esperando que llegara la hora de la intervención.

-¿Sabes quién llamó ayer?-le preguntó Edward a su prima, en un intento de distraerla.

-¿Quién?

-Emmett. Y dijo que tanto él como Rosalie vendrán a Forks pasado mañana

-¿De veras?-preguntó ella emocionada.

-Sí, tienen muchas ganas de verte. Y Bella me dijo que pasaría por aquí cuando pudiera. Creo que vendrá con ellos.

-Qué bien. Ya tengo ganas de volver a verlos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán?-preguntó Jasper, que llevaba tres cuartos de hora con las manos de Alice entre las suyas.

-Pues hasta que sepamos los resultados de la operación. Al parecer últimamente las cosas por la universidad están bastante tranquilas. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Le tienes miedo a Emmett?-bromeó Edward.

-Sabes que sí-afirmó Jasper riendo.

En aquel momento entró una enfermera en la habitación.

-Ya es hora de que la subamos a quirófano-les explicó a todos.

-¿Tan pronto?-preguntó Alice que se había puesto pálida.

-Vamos, Alice, no te preocupes-la animó su tío acariciándole el cabello. Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, cielo, ya verás como dentro de poco te tendremos aquí otra vez -la reconfortó.

Alice asintió, aún sin soltar a Jasper.

-Venga enana, no estés nerviosa-le dijo Edward acercándose a ella a la vez que la abrazaba. -Todo saldrá bien.

Jasper no quería separarse de ella aún. Le parecía que era muy pronto, pero tuvo que callarse y aguantar.

-Alice, recuerdas todo lo que hemos hablado durante estos meses, ¿no?-le preguntó agachándose hasta que quedó al mismo nivel que ella.

Alice asintió lentamente.

-Pues ahora es momento de que demuestres lo valiente que eres.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando termine la operación?-le preguntó temerosa.

-Claro, eso ni lo dudes-le aseguró antes de abrazarla con fuerza, como si intentara pegarla a él. -Te quiero-le susurró justo antes de soltarla.

-Y yo a ti-le contestó ella, dejando que los médicos que acababan de entrar movieran la camilla para subirla al quirófano.

Cuando cerraron la puerta y se quedaron solos, el silencio reinó durante mucho rato. Jasper se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación, y resopló angustiado.

-Tranquilo, Jazz, todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes-lo animó Edward sentándose a su lado al mismo tiempo que le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Lo sé, pero lo que me preocupa es el resultado de la operación. Si al final de todo esto Alice no recupera la vista...será un golpe demasiado duro para ella.

-Sí…pero ella es fuerte. Además de tenernos a nosotros, también te tiene a ti. Tú eres la persona más importante para Alice en este momento, así que mientras no te alejes, todo estará bien-le aseguró Edward.

-Alice sabe que no voy a alejarme. Lo sabe desde siempre-volvió a suspirar. Miró a Esme y a Carlisle, y se percató de que lo observaban con admiración. Al parecer estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que Jasper sentía por su sobrina.

Solo hacía cinco minutos que se habían llevado a Alice para operarla, y a Jasper le parecía que habían pasado horas. No sabía qué hacer para distraerse. Dio muchas vueltas por la habitación. Después salió al pasillo, y bajó hasta el jardín para llamar a sus padres e informarles de que ya la estaban operando. Cada vez que miraba su reloj se daba cuenta de que solo habían pasado cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había hecho. Intentó tomarse un café, pero tenía el estómago revuelto, por lo que se lo regaló a Edward, que se lo tomó alegremente. Intentó leer alguna revista, pero no podía hacerlo porque no lograba concentrarse. Así que lo único que hizo fue sentarse y esperar. De vez en cuando hablaba con Esme y Carlisle sobre el instituto y sobre sus padres, pero nada hacía que dejara de pensar en Alice.

Tres horas y media después, entró el doctor Allen en la habitación.

-Doctor, ¿cómo ha ido?-le preguntó Carlisle levantándose de la silla, y acercándose al doctor.

-Todo bien, ha salido perfectamente-lo tranquilizó.

Todos respiraron tranquilos al oír aquella respuesta.

-Aunque deberemos esperar dos semanas más o menos para conocer el resultado. No sé si su sobrina habrá recuperado la vista, ya le dije que la posibilidad era mínima.

Carlisle asintió.

-Deben saber que de todos modos la operación ha sido un éxito, y que dentro de unos minutos traerán a Alice a la habitación. Aún está dormida y tardará un poco en despertar. Y yo ahora debo irme, aún tengo que hacer algunas operaciones más.

-Claro, muchas gracias doctor Allen-le dijo Carlisle antes de que el doctor saliera de la habitación.

Jasper respiró hondo al fin. La operación había salido bien y Alice estaba perfectamente.

Al cabo de diez minutos la llevaron a su habitación. Estaba dormida a causa de la anestesia, por lo que, tanto Carlisle como Esme decidieron salir un rato de la sala para comer algo.

-¿Queréis acompañarnos, chicos?-les preguntaron a Edward y a Jasper, a lo que ellos negaron.

-De acuerdo, si queréis algo, estaremos en la cafetería-les explicó Esme antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien-le dijo Edward a Jasper.

-Sí y yo. Por lo menos nos quitamos un peso de encima.

Edward asintió.

-Voy a llamar a Bella para contarle que todo ha ido bien, ahora vuelvo-anunció.

Cuando Jasper se quedó solo con Alice, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el sillón que había al lado. Le cogió la mano lentamente y depositó un beso en ella. Estuvo observándola dormir durante varios minutos, estaba algo pálida y parecía cansada.

Jasper se distrajo observando la venda que le cubría los ojos, empezaba sobre las cejas y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la nariz.

Se puso lentamente en pie, y se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero-le susurró lentamente, a la vez que le acariciaba la mejilla con los nudillos.

Ya estaba tranquilo, todo había salido bien, y eso era lo que más le importaba en aquel momento. Cuando volvió a sentarse en el sillón, sin soltar la mano de Alice, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Había pasado varias noches sin dormir, y todo aquello le estaba pasando factura. Sin darse cuenta, fue cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta que se quedó dormido.

-¿Jazz?-escuchó la voz de Edward muy cerca.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado.

-Tranquilo-le dijo su amigo con una sonrisa-te has adormilado.

-¿A sí? Vaya, lo siento-le dijo poniéndose en pie. Se dio cuenta de que Alice aún continuaba dormida.

-No pasa nada, si quieres puedes dormir un rato más. Me temo que Alice aún tardará un poco en despertar. ¿O prefieres que bajemos a cenar?

-No tengo hambre. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta que Alice despierte. Además, no quiero dejarla sola.

-Mis padres no tardarán en subir, si quieres podemos esperarlos y después bajamos nosotros. Yo es que estoy hambriento-le explicó Edward poniendo la mano sobre su estómago.

-Ve tú, Edward. Yo no creo que pueda comer nada hoy. Pero gracias de todos modos.

-Como quieras. Si cambias de opinión, estaré abajo.

Jasper asintió, y volvió a sentarse en el sillón cuando Edward se fue.

Era cierto que tenía el estómago cerrado, tenía la impresión de que no le entraría nada, al menos aquella noche. Estaba a punto de dormirse otra vez cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de Alice, y a continuación escuchó su voz:

-¿Jasper?  
Se levantó casi corriendo, y se acercó a ella.

-Aquí estoy-le dijo cogiéndole la mano.

Alice sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Jasper.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó él nervioso.

-Cansada…y me duelen un poco los ojos. Pero supongo que es normal-le dijo ella muy bajito.

-Sí, seguro, ¿quieres que llame al doctor? ¿O quieres que pida que te traigan una pastilla?

Ella negó lentamente.

-No, no quiero que te vayas.

-No voy a irme.

Alice volvió a sonreír. Al parecer aún estaba medio adormilada porque no habían desaparecido del todo los efectos de la anestesia.

-¿De verdad que te encuentras bien?-volvió a insistir él.

-Sí. Pero tengo muchas ganas de dormir.

-Pues duerme. Yo no me voy a mover de aquí-le aseguró Jasper.

En aquel momento entraron en la habitación Esme y Carlisle seguidos por Edward.

-¿Alice?-preguntó Esme acercándose a la cama.

-Hola-los saludó ella con una sonrisa que indicaba cansancio.

-¿Cómo estás, mi vida?-le preguntó su tía después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Cansada, pero bien.

-¿No te duele nada, Alice?-inquirió su tío.

-Me duelen los ojos un poco.

-Eso será que se te está pasando el efecto de la anestesia-le dijo Edward.

Alice asintió.

-Pediré que te traigan una pastilla o algo para el dolor.

-Dice que tiene sueño-intervino Jasper.

-Pues entonces duerme, cariño. Ahora tienes que descansar-le pidió Esme-Nosotros saldremos un rato fuera para que puedas dormir tranquila.

-Quiero que Jasper se quede conmigo-pidió ella.

-Me quedaré-le aseguró él.

-Está bien-Carlisle, Esme y Edward salieron de la habitación de nuevo.

-Estás cansado-afirmó Alice.

-Un poco, pero no es nada. La que tiene que descansar eres tú.

-Ponte aquí conmigo un rato, y así dormimos los dos-le pidió ella, haciéndose a un lado en la cama.

-No, Alice. La cama es para ti, yo dormiré en el sillón.

-Seguro que ese sillón es muy incómodo. Ponte aquí conmigo, Jazz-volvió a insistir ella.

-No creo que a tus tíos les guste mucho esa idea.

-No dirán nada. Vamos, solo un ratito…-volvió a pedirle ella.

Jasper lo pensó durante varios segundos, hasta que se acercó lentamente a ella, y se recostó un poco en la cama. Puso un brazo sobre el abdomen de Alice, intentando no hacerle daño, a la vez que apoyaba la barbilla sobre su hombro, haciendo que su mejilla quedara recostada sobre la almohada.

La cama era algo pequeña, pero los dos cabían bastante bien.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó él preocupado.

-Muy bien-le aseguró ella agachando un poco su cabeza para que su nariz rozara la de Jasper.

Poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

**_Ya han operado a Alice, ahora solo falta saber el resultado de la operacion. Pero me temo que tendreis que esperar un poco para saberlo ;P _**

**_Si no me fallan la cuentas, a esta historia le quedan 5 capitulos contando el epilogo =/ asi que ya veis que son pocos. _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy, y que me digais vuestra opinion en un bonito review^^_**

**_Hasta el proximo!(K)_**


	26. Visita

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Visita**

Se despertó y miró su reloj. Aún estaba oscuro, por lo que supuso que era de madrugada, y no se equivocaba, eran las tres. Se levantó de la cama lentamente intentando no despertar a Alice. La colocó bien en la cama y la tapó con las mantas para que no cogiese frío. Aquellas horas de sueño le habían venido bien, pero esperaba que no le dijeran nada por haber estado durmiendo con Alice.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Carlisle sentado en uno de los asientos que había el pasillo. Se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás, Jasper?-le preguntó Carlisle muy bajito para no molestar a los demás pacientes que había en el hospital.

-Bien, algo cansado, pero estoy bien-le contestó él antes de bostezar.

-No sabes lo mucho que Esme y yo te agradecemos todo lo que has hecho por Alice.

Jasper se sorprendió ante aquel comentario.

-No he hecho nada, en realidad…

-¿Cómo que no? Si no hubiera sido por ti, Alice no se hubiera operado. Además, puedo asegurarte que jamás la había visto tan feliz como lo está ahora. Antes de que tú llegaras, se pasaba el día en casa, y casi nunca quería salir. Lo único que hacía era leer y estar con su tía o conmigo. Pero desde que llegaste has conseguido convertirla en una adolescente normal, dentro de su situación.

Jasper sonrió, conmovido por aquellas palabras.

-Señor Cullen, yo…quiero que sepa que quiero mucho a su sobrina y que jamás me ha importado su discapacidad. Me refiero a que estoy seguro de que si Alice no hubiera sido ciega jamás se habría fijado en mí. Digamos que gracias a su ceguera he conseguido cambiar para mejor, porque en estos últimos meses he sido capaz de preocuparme por otra persona que no fuera yo. Así que puedo asegurarle que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Alice esté bien, y también le aseguro que tanto si recupera la vista como si no, yo voy a estar siempre con ella.

Carlisle lo miró detenidamente esbozando una radiante sonrisa, a la vez que le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Eres un gran muchacho, Jasper, confío en que lo sepas. Y estoy seguro de que tus padres están orgullosos de ti.

-Gracias, señor.

Estuvieron charlando durante un rato más, hasta que Jasper volvió a la habitación de Alice, y se quedó dormido en el sillón.

Tal y como les había anunciado Edward, dos días después llegaron a Forks Emmett y Rosalie. Jasper se encontraba sentado en la cama al lado de Alice, contándole lo que habían hecho aquel día en el instituto, cuando escucharon una estruendosa voz que provenía de fuera de la habitación. No dudaron en absoluto de que el propietario de aquella voz fuera Emmett. Lentamente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero Jasper solo fue capaz de ver un gran oso de peluche entrando en ella. Comenzó a reír como un desesperado al ver que detrás de aquel oso venía Emmett.

-¡Hola a todos!-exclamó de aquella forma tan suya.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Alice emocionada.

-¿Cómo estás, enana?-le preguntó soltando el oso de peluche por ahí en medio para poder correr a abrazar a Alice.

-Bien, ya estoy mucho mejor. ¿Dónde está Rosalie?

-Aquí estoy-contestó ella colocando el oso de peluche sobre el sofá para que nadie se tropezara con él, y después se acercó a la cama para saludar a Alice.

-¡Que contenta estoy de que hayáis venido!

Jasper sonrió ante la felicidad de su novia.

-Y nosotros estamos contentos de que tú te encuentres bien enana. Por cierto, Jazz, estás muy guapo-bromeó Emmett acercándose a él para darle uno de esos abrazos que Jasper tanto odiaba. No le gustaba quedarse sin aire durante unos segundos, era algo horrible.

-Sí, como siempre- le contestó él una vez pudo respirar.

Rosalie lo saludó como solía hacer siempre.

-¿Y Bella? Edward dijo que vendría a verme –preguntó Alice.

-Sí, vendrá después con tu primo. Vete tú a saber lo que estarán haciendo esos dos-habló Emmett.

-Edward me dijo que tenían que hacer un trabajo para su clase de español-lo defendió Jasper.

-Sí, seguro…

-Por Dios, Emmett, deja que hagan lo que quieran-le regañó Rosalie dándole un manotazo en la nuca.

-¡Ah!-gritó Emmett haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran-¡Jazz! ¡Dentro de tres días es tu cumpleaños!

-Sí, ¿y tú cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Jasper achicando los ojos.

-Porque soy muy listo, y porque Alice me lo dijo cuando hablé con ella por teléfono.

Todos rieron ante aquella respuesta.

-¿Haremos algo divertido o qué?

-Es que me gustaría poder celebrarlo con Alice…y…prefiero hacerlo cuando salga del hospital.

-Qué aburrido que eres, tío. Yo había pensado que podríamos ir los chicos a Port Angeles, a uno de esos bares donde las chicas andan ligeritas de ropa…ya sabes…-le sugirió Emmett moviendo las cejas en un movimiento insinuante.

-¡No!-bramó Alice cruzándose de brazos

-Claro que no-la tranquilizó Jasper dedicándole a Emmett una mirada fulminante.

-Pues vaya, yo lo decía porque los dieciocho son una edad importante…y…

-Ni se te ocurra poner un pie en uno de esos bares, Emmett. Porque como yo me entere de que te metes en un sitio de esos, te aseguro que me ocuparé personalmente de que no puedas reproducirte-lo interrumpió Rosalie aniquilándolo con la mirada.

-¿Veis?, por eso la quiero tanto-les dijo a Jasper y a Alice abrazando a Rosalie-porque sabe cuidar lo que es suyo.

-Sí, y espero que tú también sepas cuidar lo tuyo-le contestó ella sin relajar las facciones, añadiéndole doble sentido a sus palabras.

Jasper y Alice comenzaron a reír ante la cara de dolor que puso Emmett.

-No iremos a ningún sitio de esos porque ya que es mi cumpleaños, yo elijo cuándo y dónde quiero celebrarlo.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿cuándo y dónde quieres celebrarlo?-le preguntó Emmett.

-Ya te lo diré-le aseguró Jasper para que dejara el tema.

Justo en aquel momento aparecieron Edward y Bella por la puerta.

-Hola a todos-saludaron a la vez.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Alice.

-Hola, Alice, ¿qué tal estás?

-Muy bien, ahora mejor de teneros a todos aquí-contestó emocionada.

-Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en venir, pero es que…

-Tranquila, lo importante es que hayas venido-la interrumpió restándole importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo de español?-preguntó Emmett con su pervertimiento siempre presente.

-Ya lo hemos terminado-le contestó Edward sin darle importancia al doble sentido de las palabras de Emmett, ya lo conocía demasiado como para saber que siempre pensaba mal de todo.

Pasaron un rato hablando, bromeando y riendo con las anécdotas que explicaba Emmett, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que marcharse todos, excepto Jasper y Edward.

-No irás a ningún bar de esos de los que habla Emmett, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Alice a Jasper.

-¿Un bar de esos?-preguntó Edward que no se enteraba de lo que estaban hablando.

-Emmett ha sugerido que para mi cumpleaños vayamos a un bar de strip-tease…

Nada más decir aquella palabra, Edward comenzó a carcajearse desesperado.

-No entiendo qué le ves de gracioso-se quejó Alice cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que es tan típico de Emmett…-le contestó su primo poniéndose una mano en el estómago.

-Pero claro que no vamos a ir, yo al menos no-le aseguró Jasper a su novia, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No, yo tampoco. Me parece que si Bella se enterara, me abandonaría-les dijo Edward intentando aguantar la risa todavía.

-¿Cómo se le ocurren esas cosas a Emmett?-preguntó Jasper contagiándose con la carcajada de Edward.

-Ni idea-le contestó antes de volver a estallar en risas. Jasper no tardó en unirse a él.

-Vaya par de cretinos-los insultó Alice, que no le encontraba la gracia al asunto.- ¿Qué os parecería que para mi cumpleaños las chicas contrataran a un _boy_?

En aquel momento las carcajadas de Edward y Jasper se detuvieron al instante.

-Me parece que no sería una muy buena idea, Alice…-le dijo Jasper acercándose a ella de nuevo.

-Sois unos machistas. Si Emmett decide ir a un bar de strip-tease, vosotros estaréis encantados, pero si es al revés, no, ¿verdad?-los desafió ella con una risita.

-Yo nunca he dicho que vaya a ir con ellos…-se excusó Jasper rascándose la nuca contrariado.

-Yo tampoco-lo apoyó Edward.

-Así me gusta. Vosotros tenéis que estar con vuestras novias, y se acabó-finalizó Alice orgullosa de sus palabras.

-¿Sabes? Eres demasiado persuasiva-la molestó Jasper haciéndole cosquillas, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua.

-Bueno, voy a llamar a mis padres para que vengan a hacerle compañía a Alice un rato, porque nosotros mañana tenemos clase-lo sacó Edward de su ensoñación.

Jasper asintió y suspiró de las pocas ganas que tenía de ir al instituto. Lo único que quería era saber el resultado de la operación de Alice.

* * *

_**Hii!**_

**_Emmett es demasiado divertido, no me lo podeis negar xD lo adoro!!! (pero a Jasper mas, claro esta ;P)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, dentro de poquito conocereis el resultado de Alice. _**

**_Ya que estoy aqui, os agradezco que me dejeis esos reviews tan bonitos!!! Muchisimas gracias a todas! =D_**

**_Hasta el proximo(K)_**


	27. Cumpleaños

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Cumpleaños**

El día diecisiete no se hizo esperar demasiado. Jasper se levantó temprano para poder pasar más tiempo con Alice. Aquel día era sábado, por lo que podría pasarse todo el día en el hospital con ella. Llegó a la clínica, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo de poner un pie en la habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Alice:

-¡Felicidades, Jazz!-exclamó dando palmas.

Jasper se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo mientras sonreía.

-Muchas gracias-le contestó antes de darle un beso.

-¿Cómo te has levantado hoy? ¿Ya te sientes más viejo?-bromeó ella.

-Pues sí, creo que ya me están saliendo canas y todo…-le siguió él el juego.

Alice comenzó a reír.

-¿Y dónde están tus tíos?

-Han ido a tomar un café, supongo que no tardarán mucho en llegar. Por cierto, ¿ya te han regalado algo?

-No. De todos modos les dije a mis padres que no quería nada, así que no espero ningún regalo.

-A mí me dijiste lo mismo-le contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, pero no me importa que no me hayas comprado nada, ya sabes qué es lo que quiero para este año.

Alice asintió lentamente a la vez que soltaba una risita.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó él extrañado.- ¿No me dirás que me has comprado algo?

-Bueno…en realidad lo compraron mis tíos, pero mi regalo está hecho a mano.

-Alice…te dije que…

-Cállate, por Dios, es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Acaso creías que me iba a quedar tranquila sin regalarte nada? Pues no-lo interrumpió ella cruzándose de brazos de nuevo.

Jasper suspiró, hasta que comenzó a reír entre dientes. Alice se estiró y sacó algo del cajón de la mesita que había al lado de la cama. Lo retuvo varios segundos en sus manos hasta que se decidió a entregárselo.

-Creo que no está demasiado bien…-le dijo nerviosa, retorciendo las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Jasper observó lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una cartulina doblada por la mitad de color lila, y en la parte frontal había escrito un _Feliz cumpleaños _con las letras algo desiguales.

-Lo he escrito todo yo…es que bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía a mano, y supongo que habrá quedado hecho un desastre. Le pedí a mis tíos que lo revisaran y me dijeron que ya estaba bien, así que no sé…

Jasper abrió la tarjeta y encontró una foto que se habían hecho ellos dos un día en su casa. Salían los dos sentados en el sofá, Alice estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Jasper, abrazándolo, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que él.

Después se percató de que había algo escrito en la otra parte de la cartulina:

_Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. Tú me has enseñado a ver sin la necesidad de utilizar mis ojos. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. _

_Te amo._

_Alice_

Jasper releyó aquella pequeña nota varias veces, antes de levantar la vista y fijarla en Alice, que aún continuaba estrujando las sábanas. Se levantó lentamente del sillón, y la abrazó sorprendiéndola.

-¿Te ha gustado?-le preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar-le contestó él conmovido. Había sido un regalo muy bonito, y que todo aquello lo hubiera hecho ella sola tenía mucho mérito.-Muchas gracias, Alice-le agradeció aún sin soltarla.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Edward imprimió la foto y me ayudó un poco. No estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien…además no sabía si te iba a gustar…

-Me ha encantado. Estoy realmente emocionado.

Alice sonrió y después suspiró.

-Siento no poder regalarte nada más que un trozo de papel…

-No es solo un trozo de papel, es mucho más, Alice.

Ella asintió lentamente, aunque aún no parecía contenta del todo.

Entonces escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, y acto seguido ésta se abrió. Carlisle y Esme entraron en la habitación.

-¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! ¡El cumpleañero!-exclamó Carlisle acercándose a él con una sonrisa -Feliz cumpleaños, Jasper-le dijo tendiéndole la mano, para después palmearle la espalda.

-Gracias, señor Cullen-le contestó Jasper.

Esme lo abrazó con su efusividad de siempre.

-¡Felicidades, cielo!

-Gracias-contestó él sonriente, aunque algo avergonzado de recibir tantas atenciones.

-¿Alice ya te ha dado su regalo?

-Sí, me ha encantado-les dijo Jasper orgulloso.

-Nosotros también tenemos algo para ti. Aunque también es de parte de Alice, que ha puesto algo de sus ahorros en este regalo.

-No hacía falta tantas molestias…-les informó él rascándose la nuca.

-No es ninguna molestia. Te lo mereces-le dijo Esme tendiéndole un pequeño sobre.

Jasper lo tomó y lo abrió lentamente. Eran dos billetes de avión con destino a Texas.

-Alice nos dijo que te gustaría volver, y ya que sabemos que no quieres regresar para vivir allí, son dos billetes para pasar dos semanas durante el verano.

Jasper abrió y cerró varias veces la boca sin que ningún sonido surgiera de ella.

-Muchas gracias…yo…no sé qué decir…-se sinceró. Estaba realmente emocionado porque, aunque no quisiera irse a vivir de nuevo a Texas, le haría mucha ilusión volver para visitar a sus familiares.

-Y…hay dos billetes como supongo que habrás visto-le aclaró Alice-uno para ti y uno para…mí.

Jasper la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Me ha costado mucho convencer a mis tíos para que me dejaran acompañarte, pero al final he podido hacerlo. Aunque si tú no quieres ir conmigo lo entenderé…-le explicó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba. Sus tíos sonrieron ante aquella reacción.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a venir conmigo a Texas?-le preguntó demasiado sorprendido como para creerlo.

Alice asintió.

-Esa es mi idea. ¿Te parece bien?

-Muchísimo más que bien-le contestó él alegre.

-Sí, pero antes de que os vayáis deberemos hablar sobre algunos asuntos-los avisó Carlisle mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisita.

-Claro-lo apoyó Jasper, pero estaba demasiado emocionado como para prestarle atención a algo más.

Durante toda la mañana estuvo charlando y bromeando con Alice, hasta que a la hora de comer aparecieron Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y Bella. Todos lo felicitaron efusivamente, y también le trajeron diversos regalos. Edward y Bella le regalaron un CD con canciones que sabían que le gustaban, y Bella aparte le regaló un libro. Emmett, como suponía, le regaló algo que parecía una especie de objeto erótico, por lo que Jasper lo miró durante un segundo y después volvió a guardarlo, avergonzado. Rosalie le regaló un estuche de viaje que contenía un frasco de colonia y dos lociones, una para antes y otra para después del afeitado. Le aseguró que también iba de parte de Emmett, pero que como siempre, él había querido dar la nota.

Jasper estaba muy feliz con todo aquello, y por una vez en su vida sintió que había encontrado a sus verdaderos amigos.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Emmett sacó una bolsa de plástico, y comenzó a repartir gorritos de fiesta y globos.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-le preguntó Jasper atónito.

-Lo he comprado en una tienda donde venden productos de fiesta-le contestó Emmett colocándole a Alice un gorrito que llevaba dos orejitas de conejo.-Ya que no has querido celebrar hoy tu cumpleaños, lo celebraremos aquí.

-Emmett, me parece que si te ven los médicos te van a echar del hospital, y te aseguro que no te dejarán volver a entrar-le avisó Edward riendo.

-Claro que no, no haremos nada malo.

Jasper se estremeció solo de pensar en lo que habría preparado Emmett, pero al final pudo respirar tranquilo cuando solo le cantaron el cumpleaños feliz muy bajito. Lo que no esperaba en absoluto era que Emmett le entregara una magdalena con una vela encima. La encendió, y después apagó la luz de la habitación.

-Ahora sopla y pide un deseo-le exigió su amigo dándole una palmada bien fuerte en el hombro.

-Pediré que dejes de darme esos golpes, Emmett-bromeó Jasper frotándose la zona golpeada mientras que los demás reían.

-De acuerdo, deseo concedido. Ahora pide uno en silencio, hazme el favor.

Jasper lo meditó durante unos segundos, y finalmente sopló la vela que había sobre la magdalena y pidió un deseo. Cuando lo hizo, todos aplaudieron tan bajito que casi ni se oyó en la habitación.

-¿Qué deseo has pedido?-le preguntó Emmett emocionado.

-No puede decirlo, si lo dice no se cumplirá -intervino Alice tendiéndole la mano a su novio para que se acercara a ella.

Jasper lo hizo, y después sonrió al pensar en el deseo que había pedido. Estaba seguro que se haría realidad en pocos días.

Repartieron la magdalena entre todos, por lo que solo comieron una porción muy pequeña cada uno.

A eso de las seis llegaron los padres de Jasper al hospital; tal y como habían dicho, irían a visitar a Alice durante el fin de semana.

-Hola-los saludó Jasper sorprendido al verlos, no esperaba que fueran hasta el domingo por la mañana.

-Felicidades, cariño-lo felicitó su madre abrazándolo fuertemente. Su padre también lo abrazó después de haberlo felicitado.

-Creía que no vendríais hasta mañana-les dijo después de que Edward, Bella, Rosalie y Emmett salieran de la habitación para dejarles algo de intimidad.

-Bueno, es que tenemos algo qué hacer-le dijo su madre acercándose a la cama de Alice para abrazarla a ella también.

-¿Cómo estás, cielo?-le preguntó cuando se separó de ella.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias-le contestó Alice sonriente.

El padre de Jasper también la saludó, y después la señora Whitlock se sentó en el sillón que había al lado de la cama, cogiéndole la mano a su futura nuera.

-Tengo que pedirte algo, Alice-le dijo.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

-Pídame lo que quiera-le contestó a ella sorprendida. Jasper estaba igual que Alice, no entendía qué querría pedirle su madre.

-¿Te importaría si nos llevamos a Jasper esta noche?-le preguntó con una risita.

Alice se unió a ella.

-¡Claro que no! Es normal que quieran estar con él en el día de su cumpleaños.

-Es que me temo que será el último cumpleaños que podremos pasar así con él, porque claro, mi niño se ha hecho mayor-le explicó la señora Whitlock con desconsuelo.

-Mamá, no creo que haga falta ser tan exagerada, y ¿podríais hacerme un favor? ¿Podéis dejar de hablar como si yo no me encontrara en la habitación?-pidió Jasper avergonzado ante la actitud de su madre.

-Oh, Jasper, no seas así. Además ya tengo el permiso que necesitaba.

-Pero me parece que soy yo el que tiene que decidir ¿no? Se supone que es mi cumpleaños y…

-Jazz, ve con tus padres, hazme el favor. Has pasado todo el día aquí en el hospital, y no creo que me pase nada malo durante el rato que tú no estés-casi le ordenó Alice.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

-Vamos, cielo, solo iremos a cenar para celebrar que hace dieciocho años nació el mejor hijo del mundo-le pidió su madre cogiéndose a su brazo, a la vez que le ponía carita de cordero degollado.

-Está bien, está bien…si me lo pides de ese modo…iré a cenar con vosotros-se rindió suspirando.

-Gracias, hijo-le dijo su madre feliz antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Jasper se acercó a la cama de Alice y se despidió de ella dándole un beso, ya que no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

-Pásatelo bien, y ya me contarás-le pidió Alice con una risita.

Jasper comenzó a pensar que escondía algo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Después de que los señores Whitlock se despidieran de Alice, salieron del hospital y todos subieron al coche. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante que había en Seattle bastante lujoso, pero dónde la comida era deliciosa. Nada más llegar, Jasper se percató de que incluso tenían la mesa reservada. Volvió a pensar que todo aquello estaba preparado, y que seguramente aún le faltaba algo por descubrir.

Y no se equivocaba. Cuando llegaron a Forks y el padre de Jasper aparcó delante de su casa, la señora Whitlock obligó a su hijo a taparse los ojos.

-Me estáis dando miedo-les avisó Jasper cuando hubo bajado del coche.

-Tranquilo, hijo-lo animó su padre con una risita. Su madre lo empujó hasta que caminó varios pasos, y después lo hizo detenerse.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-le dijo emocionada.

Jasper suspiró con una sonrisa, y después hizo lo que le había pedido. Se quedó estático al ver lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de creerse por completo que aquel Mercedes Benz CL de color negro era suyo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-murmuró asombrado.

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños-le contestó su madre sonriente entregándole las llaves.

-¿En serio?

Su padre asintió.

-Dios mío es… ¡¡¡genial!!!-exclamó a punto de ponerse a saltar.

Sus padres rieron.

-Nos alegramos de que te guste, pero hay algo más.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó ausentemente acercándose al coche para poder tocarlo y cerciorarse de que era de verdad. Abrió la puerta del conductor y se sentó.

-Sí. Tu padre y yo hemos estado pensando, y hemos decidido algo-comenzó a hablar su madre acercándose a su hijo- Jasper, te trajimos a Forks obligatoriamente. Creíamos que te costaría mucho adaptarte al nuevo ambiente, pero nos has demostrado que has sido capaz de hacerlo magníficamente. También nos hemos dado cuenta de que has madurado mucho, y creemos que ya eres capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones respecto a tu vida. Nada más llegar aquí, te prometimos que cuando cumplieses los dieciocho años te dejaríamos volver a Texas, y no vamos a romper nuestra promesa. Eres libre de volver si eso es lo que realmente quieres.

Jasper los observó durante varios minutos, sorprendido ante aquellas palabras. Salió lentamente del coche y cerró la puerta.

-Os estoy muy agradecido por todo, por el coche, y por la buena intención que tenéis al dejarme volver a Texas, pero ya no quiero regresar. Yo…quiero quedarme aquí con Alice.

Sus padres sonrieron y se miraron de forma cómplice.

-En el fondo algo me decía que habrías cambiado de opinión, pero necesitaba que me lo dijeras tú para creerlo-le dijo su madre feliz a la vez que lo abrazaba.

-Tranquila mamá, que tu niño aún no tiene pensado irse-bromeó Jasper.

-Pero sí que iréis a Texas de vacaciones, ¿no?-le preguntó su padre.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo sabéis que en teoría nos vamos a ir a Texas?

-Lo teníamos todo preparado, Jasper-le explicó el señor Whitlock con una sonrisita.

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza y sonrió.

Aquel día había recibido muchísimos regalos, pero aún le faltaba el más importante.

* * *

_**Se que estabais esperando la recuperacion de Alice, pero tranquilas en el proximo capitulo sabremos que tal ha ido todo ;)**_

**_El capi de hoy tambien es importante, asi que espero que os haya gustado^^_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo!(K)_**


	28. Resultado

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Resultado**

El día veintiséis de Abril todos se encontraban en el hospital con los nervios a flor de piel. Había llegado por fin el día en que conocerían el resultado final de la operación de Alice. Jasper no había dormido nada en los últimos días, y casi no era capaz de comer.

Aquella semana había disfrutado de su nuevo coche como un niño pequeño. Emmett y Edward no tardaron demasiado en preguntarle cuándo podrían probarlo, y Jasper les contestó que en poco tiempo, pero que primero debía disfrutarlo él. Le prometió a Alice que la primera en subir a su nuevo coche sería ella, así que estaba dispuesto a mantener aquella promesa.

Según les había dicho el doctor Allen, iría a quitarle la venda a Alice sobre las cinco de la tarde, y ya eran las cinco menos cinco.

Esme no dejaba de dar vueltas en la habitación con una manzanilla entre las manos para los nervios. Carlisle estaba sentado en el sillón, intentando leer algún libro para distraerse. Emmett bromeaba con Rosalie y con Edward, y Bella y Jasper estaban acompañando a Alice, intentando tranquilizarla.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y todos se callaron al ver entrar al doctor Allen.

-Me temo que no puede haber tanta gente en la habitación-se excusó mirando a los más jóvenes.

-Ya salimos nosotros-anunció Rosalie estirando a Emmett del brazo. Bella también salió, no sin antes darle un apretón en la mano a Alice para infundirle ánimos.

-Pero después nos dejará pasar, ¿no?-le preguntó Emmett al doctor asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Sí, claro, por turnos. Ahora lo mejor es que solo esté aquí la familia.

Después, cuando salieron todos, el doctor fue hacia las ventanas y bajó las persianas para que la luz no molestase a Alice.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó ella con temor.

-Sí, aquí estoy-le contestó él tomándola de la mano a la vez que intentaba que no notara sus temblores causados por los nervios.

-Creía que también te habías ido-suspiró ella aliviada.

-Sabía que no querías que me fuera.

Alice asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, me temo que ha llegado la hora de conocer los resultados-anunció el doctor Allen acercándose a la cama. -¿Estás bien, Alice?-le preguntó para distraerla.

-Sí, solo estoy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes.

Comenzó a desenrollarle la venda que le cubría los ojos con una lentitud desesperante. Jasper empezó a sudar y se pasó la mano por la frente para quitarse la humedad. Sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró y vio a Esme a su lado con cara de angustia. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad el que necesitaba calmarse era él. Resopló frustrado ante la parsimonia del doctor Allen, pero es que ya no aguantaba más. Entonces, fue capaz de ver los ojos cerrados de Alice que ya no estaban cubiertos por ninguna venda.

-De acuerdo, Alice. Abre los ojos lentamente-le pidió el doctor.

Jasper apretó la mano de su novia entre las suyas cuando la vio abriendo los ojos. Pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por los nervios y la angustia. Toda la habitación permaneció en silencio, hasta que Alice parpadeó varias veces. Tanto sus tíos, como Edward, y como Jasper permanecieron expectantes al no saber qué era lo que ocurría.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Alice ladeó lentamente la cabeza y posó sus ojos en Jasper. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y después se sonrojó suavemente.

-Hola, Jasper-le dijo con la voz cargada de emoción contenida.

Él abrió y cerró varias veces la boca pero no consiguió hablar, aún estaba confuso.

-Alice, ¿puedes verle?-le preguntó el doctor observándola detenidamente.

-Sí, puedo verlo todo-contestó ella sin apartar los ojos de Jasper.

-¿De veras?-consiguió preguntarle él apretando el agarre de su mano.

Alice asintió lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. Entonces Esme comenzó a llorar acercándose a su sobrina y la abrazó tiernamente.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo…-murmuró entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

-Yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo-le contestó ella correspondiendo al abrazo, a la vez que paseaba sus ojos por toda la habitación, deteniéndose en cada rostro que tenía delante. –Os he echado de menos a todos-les dijo a sus tíos y a su primo.

Cuando Esme se decidió a soltarla, el doctor Allen le revisó los ojos para comprobar que todo estaba bien.

-Me alegro mucho de que todo haya salido bien –le dijo a Carlisle a la vez que le estrechaba la mano.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo, doctor -le agradeció Carlisle conmovido. El doctor Allen asintió, y después salió de la habitación. A los pocos segundos pudieron escuchar los gritos de felicidad de Emmett. Al parecer les había dado la noticia a los que estaban fuera de la habitación, y estaban todos más que contentos.

Carlisle, Esme y Edward estuvieron abrazando a Alice durante varios minutos, mientras que Jasper se quedó en un lado de la habitación observando la escena, a la vez que intentaba asimilar la buena noticia.

-¿Puedo quedarme un momento a solas con Jasper?-pidió Alice, a lo que Carlisle asintió feliz.

Sus tíos salieron de la habitación seguidos por Edward, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Jasper permaneció varios segundos en aquel rincón, sin saber qué hacer en aquel momento.

-Puedes acercarte a mí, Jazz, no voy a hacerte nada-le aseguró ella divertida al verlo tan nervioso.

Comenzó a caminar torpemente hasta que se detuvo al lado de la cama de Alice.

-Siéntate -le pidió ella tendiéndole la mano para que la tomara. Jasper obedeció más nervioso que antes, y después agachó la cabeza. -¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó ella.

-Nada, no sé. Es que no puedo creer que puedas ver. Estoy…asombrado y muy feliz-le contestó sinceramente.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, es…maravilloso.

-Me alegro de que opines así –respondió Jasper agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

Alice puso su mano sobre la mejilla de su novio y lo obligó a mirarla. Estuvo observándolo durante unos segundos, hasta que volvió a sonreír.

-Me gustas, Jasper. Me gustas mucho. No eres como había imaginado, sino que eres mucho mejor, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. –lo tranquilizó, entendiendo su inquietud. -No he dejado de quererte en cuanto te he visto, sino que te he querido más, y creo que te quiero más cada vez que te miro. –le explicó Alice feliz.

Jasper sonrió y después se acercó a ella para abrazarla. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el corazón encogido, por lo que no pudo detener una lágrima que descendió libremente por su mejilla. Se separó de ella y se la limpió rápidamente.

-Jasper, ¿qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar Alice preocupada al ver que lloraba.

-Nada, no es nada. Al parecer el deseo que pedí se ha hecho realidad. Y me alegra saber que al final ha aparecido el milagro que necesitabas-le explicó secándose los ojos y la mejilla con su mano.

-Oh, Jazz...no sabes lo que dices. Mi milagro apareció hace seis meses, y tuve la suerte de chocarme con él –le recordó Alice haciéndole sonreír. –El único milagro que hay en mi vida eres tú.

Jasper tragó saliva, y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con más fuerza. La besó en la mejilla y después en los labios intentando transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Unos golpes en la puerta los sacaron de aquella ensoñación. Se separaron lentamente, y al cabo de dos segundos Emmett irrumpió en la habitación como un huracán.

-¡¡¡Enana!!!-exclamó acercándose a la cama, estrujando a Alice entre sus brazos para después soltarla lentamente sin dejar de reír. – ¡No sabes lo mucho que me alegro!

-Yo también-le contestó ella sorbiendo por la nariz en un intento de detener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de aparecer.

Rosalie y Bella entraron en la habitación, e hicieron un abrazo colectivo de chicas, al que Emmett se unió, como era de esperar. Cuando se separaron, las tres comenzaron a llorar y a reír a la vez, y Emmett no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlas atónito.

Jasper y Edward, que acababa de entrar en la sala, comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de su amigo.

Cuando todo se hubo calmado, permanecieron todos en la habitación, comentando con Alice todos los cambios que habían sufrido en esos años en los que había estado ciega.

-¿Te has asustado cuando has visto por primera vez a tu novio?-le preguntó Emmett, tan oportuno como siempre.

Jasper lo fulminó con la mirada, y ésta vez fue él mismo el que se acercó para propinarle una manotazo en la nuca.

-¡Auch! Caray, Jazz, era broma -espetó Emmett ofendido frotándose la zona golpeada.

-Seguramente se habrá asustado al verte a ti-le contestó Jasper con altanería, sentándose al lado de Alice.

-No me he asustado al ver a nadie-los interrumpió ella riendo tomando a Jasper de la mano. –Solo puedo deciros que ahora soy totalmente feliz. Porque os tengo a todos, he recuperado la vista, y porque dentro de unos pocos meses pasaremos el mejor verano de nuestra vida.

Jasper sonrió al recordar todo lo que les esperaba, y después le dio un beso a Alice en la mejilla.

-Me encantan los finales felices –comunicó Emmett con una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

**_¿Y a quien no le gustan los finales felices? ;P _**

**_Pero lo mejor de todo es que esto aun no se acaba! Solo faltan dos capitulos de esta historia, un capi mas y el epilogo =(_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el de hoy! Ya veis que al fin Alice ha recuperado la vista =D _**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo^^_**


	29. Nueva vida

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Nueva vida**

Dos días después le dieron el alta a Alice, por lo que acompañaron a Emmett y a Rosalie hasta casa de Bella para despedirse de ellos hasta que llegara el verano. Habían decidido que pasarían todo el mes de Agosto en Forks con ellos, por lo que tendrían mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Cuando los vieron alejarse en el coche, Alice se abrazó a Jasper.

-Quiero pasear-le dijo con una sonrisa. –Tengo ganas de ver todo lo que el mundo ha preparado para mí.

-Estás muy filosófica, ¿no?-bromeó Jasper.

-Tal vez. ¡Pero vamos!-le exigió estirándole la mano. Jasper se despidió como pudo de Edward y Bella que los miraban sonrientes, y después se apresuró a caminar al lado de Alice.

Cada vez que veía cualquier cosa que se movía, ella comenzaba a brincar y a dar gritos. Y cuando veía un perro, se detenía y comenzaba a jugar con el animal, haciéndole fiestas y rascándole la barriga. Jasper se lo pasaba genial con sus reacciones, aunque en realidad le hacía mucha ilusión que Alice fuese tan feliz. A medida que avanzaban, Alice le señalaba cualquier cosa, y Jasper le explicaba lo que era, por si acaso no lo sabía o no lo recordaba. Procuraban ir por lugares donde hubiera sombra, ya que el sol aún la molestaba un poco e incluso había veces en las que tenía que agarrarse a Jasper porque se mareaba.

Pero estaba tan entusiasmada que poco le importaba todo aquello, e iba por la calle dando saltitos y canturreando como una niña pequeña. Jasper la llevó al parque para que pudieran tumbarse en la hierba. Pero se sorprendió cuando Alice comenzó a correr hacia los columpios y subió en uno, impulsándose hacia delante con los pies.

-Ten cuidado-la avisó Jasper preocupado en exceso.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me subía en uno y no recordaba lo divertido que podía ser-le explicó ella balanceándose poco a poco, para después comenzar a tomar velocidad.

Jasper subió en el columpio de al lado, pero se quedó quieto observándola hasta que se cansó y se bajó del columpio. Alice comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia el tobogán más grande que había y empezó a deslizarse por él. Jasper no podía hacer nada más que reír al verla tan ilusionada; parecía que iba con una niña pequeña.

Cuando Alice terminó exhausta de tanto correr, se acercó a Jasper y ambos caminaron hasta la hierba y después se sentaron en ella.

-Supongo que ahora te pareceré más divertida que antes, ¿no?-le preguntó ella.

-Ahora me pareces más loca que antes-bromeó él.

-Bueno, antes no podía hacer todo lo que he hecho hoy…

-Sí, pero también eras divertida. Ahora aparte de divertida, también estás loca.

Alice le sacó la lengua, y después le hizo una especie de placaje provocando que quedaran los dos tendidos sobre la hierba.

-¡Eh!-se quejó Jasper intentando quitársela de encima a base de cosquillas. Alice comenzó a reír exageradamente, seguida por Jasper, y estuvieron carcajeándose hasta que les dolió el estómago. –Tenía una sorpresa para ti, pero no te la voy a dar por haberme tirado al suelo –se quejó Jasper cuando dejó de reír.

-Yo no te he tirado al suelo, tú estabas sentado. Lo único que he hecho ha sido ayudarte a tumbarte –se excusó ella –Pero dame la sorpresa…anda... –le pidió poniéndole carita de cordero degollado.

Jasper frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió y se levantó de la hierba.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Alice extrañada.

-A buscar tu sorpresa.

Alice frunció el ceño, y después volvió a tumbarse en la hierba. Al cabo de varios minutos, Jasper volvió con algo entre sus manos.

-Aquí está-le dijo extendiéndolas para que Alice pudiera ver lo que contenían.

Se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió cuando vio lo que le había traído.

-¡Una mariquita!-exclamó feliz, a la vez que cogía el bichito para ponérselo en las manos.

-Te dije que siempre estaría en el parque –le contestó Jasper sonriente.

Alice negó varias veces con la cabeza, y después dejó la mariquita en la hierba.

-Eres increíble.

-Que va.

-Sí que lo eres. No todos los chicos hubieran sido tan pacientes como tú. Y no todos los chicos hubieran salido con una persona ciega.

-Pero eso era porque no te conocían. Ya sabes que si no hubieras recuperado la vista yo hubiera continuado contigo por que te quiero.

Alice sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso a Jasper.

-Yo también te quiero –le dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo.

Cuando salieron del parque pasaron por delante de un escaparate donde había un espejo. Alice se detuvo y estuvo varios minutos observándose. Jasper la vio fruncir el ceño varias veces, al parecer no estaba contenta con su imagen.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó.

-Quiero comprarme ropa. ¿Me acompañas?

-No me gusta mucho ir de compras, Alice… -intentó escaparse.

-Pues de ahora en adelante, te gustará-le contestó ella estirándolo de la manga de la chaqueta, arrastrándolo dentro de una tienda de ropa.

Estuvieron varias horas entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, hasta que a Alice le pareció que ya llevaban suficiente con diez bolsas.

Jasper la fulminó con la mirada cuando casi le obligó a llevar ocho mientras que ella llevaba solo dos.

-No sé para qué tanta ropa-resopló cuando llenó el maletero de su nuevo coche con todas aquellas bolsas.

-Pues porque a partir de ahora necesitaré verme bien. Antes no podía saber lo que me ponía, así que tengo que aprovechar. Además, se supone que esta noche tenemos que ir bien guapos para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido. No se había acordado de que aquella noche habían decidido celebrar su pasado cumpleaños.

-¿Es necesario celebrarlo?

-¡Claro que sí! Vamos Jazz, no seas aburrido –le pidió Alice.

-Me parece que Emmett no es una buena influencia para ti. Estás comenzando a hablar como él.

Alice comenzó a reír.

-Tienes suerte de que esta noche no esté Emmett.

-Sí bueno, creo que será lo mismo teniéndote a ti-la molestó él sonriendo.

Alice le sacó la lengua y después se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

Por la noche, Edward y Bella llegaron a casa de Jasper, donde ya estaba todo preparado. Entre la señora Whitlock y Alice habían dispuesto el comedor para la fiesta. Aunque más bien sería una reunión de amigos porque Jasper no quería algo demasiado aparatoso. Los señores Whitlock les dijeron que irían a cenar con unos amigos del trabajo, y que después irían al cine, por lo que llegarían tarde. Les pidieron que tuvieran cuidado y que se divirtieran, y después salieron de la casa.

-¿No es muy triste que en una fiesta solo haya cuatro personas? –preguntó Jasper sentado en el sofá.

-Hubiéramos sido seis si Emmett y Rosalie no se hubieran tenido que ir –le dijo Bella.

Jasper suspiró, y después se acercó a la mini cadena para poner música.

-¡Vamos a hacernos fotos!-gritó Alice emocionada. Comenzó a correr en busca de su bolso y cuando lo encontró, sacó una cámara de fotos.

-Alice, ¿no crees que es muy temprano para las fotos? –preguntó Bella a la que no le gustaba fotografiarse.

-Claro que no, si esperamos, después estaremos despeinados y seguramente con la ropa manchada, así que venga preparaos, que pondré el temporizador –cuando se aseguró de que todos estaban en una buena posición, apretó el botón y corrió como una desesperada para poder llegar antes de que se hiciera la foto.

Estuvieron fotografiándose por lo menos durante veinte minutos, hasta que Jasper pensó que ya era hora de cenar.

-Bueno, pero luego nos hacemos más, ¿eh? –insistió Alice emocionada, mientras veía una y otra vez todas las fotos que acababan de hacerse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, dejaron a Jasper solo durante unos minutos, ya que debían sacar el pastel. Entonces se apagaron las luces, y de un momento a otro salieron los tres de la cocina con un pastel pequeño de chocolate y nata y lleno de velas, mientras le cantaban el _cumpleaños feliz_.

Jasper se sonrojó, ya que nunca sabía qué hacer mientras le cantaban, por lo que se dedicó a mirar la mesa con mucha atención. Cuando le pusieron el pastel delante, se dispuso a soplar las velas, pero el grito de Alice lo interrumpió:

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡Tienes que pedir un deseo antes de soplar!

-Pero si ya pedí un deseo la otra vez, no creo que me concedan tantos –le dijo Jasper riendo.

-Da igual, tú pide uno, por si acaso.

Suspiró, y después se puso a pensar. Al final deseó poder estar muchos años en compañía de aquellos buenos amigos, pero sobretodo con Alice a su lado. Por lo que cuando estuvo decidido, sopló las velas. Los tres invitados aplaudieron y después se sentaron en la mesa para comerse el pastel.

Después, Alice subió el volumen de la música, y hasta que no tuvo a Jasper bailando con ella, no paró. También obligó a Edward y a Bella a bailar, por lo que acabaron los cuatro bailoteando por todo el salón. Al cabo de mucho rato, se espatarraron los cuatro en el sofá, exhaustos. Jasper miró el reloj, y se percató de que eran las dos de la madrugada.

-Edward, aún estamos a tiempo de coger el coche e irnos a Port Angeles, a aquel bar de strip-tease –bromeó con su amigo, provocando que volvieran a carcajearse.

-Qué pesados sois con el dichoso bar. –se enfurruñó Alice. –Ya veo lo mucho que te ha gustado la fiesta-se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-Que no tonta, que me ha gustado mucho-intentó animarla Jasper abrazándola. –Ya sabes que lo digo de broma.

Alice le sacó la lengua, y después se apoyó en su hombro. Poco a poco los cuatro fueron quedándose dormidos en el sofá, sin darse cuenta.

A las tres y media llegaron los padres de Jasper, que al verlo todo en silencio pensaron que ya se habría terminado la fiesta. Pero se sorprendieron cuando vieron que estaban las dos parejas durmiendo abrazadas en su sofá.

La madre de Jasper sonrió, y se acercó a la mesa donde vio la cámara de fotos de Alice. La encendió, y les hizo una foto a los cuatro dormilones.

Sería un bonito recuerdo.

* * *

**_Jejejej, como veis hemos recuperado a la Alice que estamos acostumbrados a ver, hiperactiva y entusiasta ;P_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado el capi de hoy, y el proximo ya es el epilogo! _**

**_Nos vemos pronto^^_**


	30. Epílogo

******Disclaimer: _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

**Epílogo**

Todos terminaron el curso con muy buenas notas. Se empeñaron en ayudar a Alice, ya que a causa de la operación había faltado a muchas clases, pero entre todos lograron que aprobara.

A mediados de Julio, Jasper y Alice viajaron a Texas, tal y como habían planeado. Pasaron dos semanas en un pequeño hotel, y fueron a visitar a los abuelos de Jasper y a algunos de sus tíos. Jasper se dedicó a enseñarle todas las cosas interesantes que había en Texas, y se hicieron casi novecientas fotos en cada uno de aquellos rincones. Lo pasaron tan bien que les dio demasiada pena marcharse, pero debían continuar el verano en Forks. Necesitaron casi dos horas para enseñarles a sus familias todas las fotos que habían hecho.

La primera semana de Agosto, llegaron Emmett y Rosalie al pueblo. Los primeros días se dedicaron a instalarse para poder pasar en Forks todo el mes, pero a partir del tercer día comenzaron a salir todos por todos los lugares posibles. Iban a hacer excursiones por la montaña, para la desgracia de Bella que cada vez las odiaba más, e incluso habían ido a la playa de La Push. Allí trabaron amistado con algunos de los adolescentes que vivían en aquella reserva.

A los pocos días Emmett recordó lo que tanto él como Jasper debían hacer.

-¿Qué, Jazz? ¿Iremos a saltar de los acantilados de La Push?

Jasper lo miró durante unos momentos hasta que apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No veo por qué no deberíamos hacerlo.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio? –preguntó Alice angustiada.

-Sí.

-Estáis locos. Os romperéis el cuello –les advirtió Edward.

-Claro que no. Será genial –anunció Emmett frotándose las manos ansioso. –Tú también deberías hacerlo.

-A mí no me metáis. Ya tendré bastante con veros saltando por ahí.

-¿Y por qué no hacéis puenting? Por lo menos estaréis atados a una cuerda, y no existirá la posibilidad de que os ahoguéis –preguntó Rosalie, a lo que Bella y Alice asintieron.

-Porque mola más saltar desde los acantilados. Además, los chicos de La Push lo hacen muchas veces y nunca les ha pasado nada malo.

-Sí, pero ellos lo llevan haciendo desde siempre, vosotros nunca habéis saltado por ningún acantilado –explicó Bella.

-Bueno, no tiene por qué pasar nada malo. No hace falta que seáis tan negativos –se cruzó de brazos Jasper.

-Me parece que si no te ahogas en el mar y al final terminas vivo, te mataré yo con mis propias manos –lo amenazó Alice fulminándolo con la mirada. –No entiendo qué son esas ganas tan estúpidas de poner en riesgo vuestras vidas.

-Solo queremos pasar un buen rato, Alice. Y creo que lo mejor de todo será que lo hagamos esta tarde. –anunció Emmett orgulloso. – ¿Qué te parece, Jazz?

-Por mí bien.

Alice y Rosalie resoplaron enfadadas, observando a sus respectivas parejas.

Durante el viaje a La Push, cada pareja fue con su coche, por lo que Alice no le dirigió la palabra a Jasper en todo el trayecto.

-No te enfades, ya verás como no será nada. –intentó tranquilizarla.

-Sí, eso me lo dirás cuando te hayas chocado contra una roca, perdido el conocimiento, y mueras ahogado.

Jasper rió entre dientes.

-No seas tan negativa. ¿No te parece bien que sea tan temerario?

-Me parece una estupidez.

Jasper negó varias veces con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Podrías saltar conmigo –le dijo él a modo de broma.

Alice permaneció varios segundos callada.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre quise saber lo que se sentiría al saltar desde uno de los acantilados –le contestó haciendo que abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Entonces saltarás conmigo?

-No lo creo. Supongo que si ahora te digo que sí, después me echaré atrás.

-Pues piénsatelo –le pidió Jasper aún incrédulo ante lo que acababa de oír.

Cuando aparcó el coche, los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar dónde habían acordado encontrarse con los demás. Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban por allí, el primero haciendo flexiones. Rosalie no parecía demasiado contenta, porque estaba sentada en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper se acercó a Emmett, mientras que Alice fue a sentarse con Rosalie.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Jasper observándolo detenidamente.

-Flexiones.

-Eso ya lo veo, pero, ¿para qué?

Emmett dejó de ejercitarse y después se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos.

-Para nada. Porque me aburría, Rosalie está enfadada conmigo y no me habla desde hace dos horas.

-Ah… ya se le pasará –intentó tranquilizarlo Jasper.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es así de terca, qué vamos a hacerle. –Le explicó negando lentamente con la cabeza –Por cierto, ¿quién saltará primero?

-Como quieras, me da igual.

-Lo haremos a suertes.

Emmett comenzó a caminar mirando el suelo detenidamente. Se agachó y cogió dos palos, uno más largo que el otro. Después volvió a acercarse a Jasper, escondió los palos en sus manos y comenzó a moverlos. A continuación tendió el brazo hacia Jasper, con la mano cerrada en un puño y los dos extremos de los palos hacia fuera.

-Coge uno, el que se quede el palo corto, salta primero.

Jasper cogió uno, y abrió la mano. Emmett abrió la suya, y se dio cuenta de que le tocaría a él saltar primero porque Jasper se había llevado el palo más largo.

-Pues ya está decidido.

Jasper asintió, y después observó como aparcaba el coche de Edward delante de ellos.

-Hey, chicos. ¿Qué tal? –preguntó Bella acercándose a ellos seguida por su novio.

-Bien, acabamos de echar a suertes quien será el primero en saltar, y le tocará a Emmett. –les explicó Jasper.

Edward sonrió y después negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-Mejor por ti, Jazz. Así si le pasa algo a Emmett no hará falta que saltes – bromeó.

-No me va pasar nada. En realidad no está tan alto como parece –le dijo Emmett arrogantemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que lo hagamos cuanto antes –Jasper comenzó a agitarse y le entraron ganas de acabar ya con aquello.

-Vamos.

Jasper fue con Alice, y los dos comenzaron a caminar detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –le preguntó ella entrelazando su mano con la de Jasper.

-Sí, ¿y tú estás segura de que no quieres saltar?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que será mejor que no lo haga.

Jasper asintió, y después se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado casi al borde del acantilado. Los chicos de La Push estaban a unos metros de ellos, por lo que se acercaron para saludar.

-¿Qué? ¿Vais a saltar? –les preguntó Jacob deteniéndose al lado de Emmett. Jacob era uno de los quileute que vivía en la reserva. Era alto, fuerte, moreno y llevaba el cabello largo. Casi siempre iba con sus amigos Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared y Quil, que también vivían en La Push.

-Solo nosotros dos –le aclaró Emmett señalando también a Jasper.

-Nosotros lo hemos hecho antes, aún no nos hemos recuperado del subidón – le explicó Jacob con una risita. – ¿Os importa si nos quedamos a ver como saltáis?

-No, claro que no.

Emmett se quitó la ropa quedándose con el bañador. Caminó hasta Rosalie e intentó abrazarla pero ella se negó y se fue con Alice y Bella cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No vas a desearme suerte? –le preguntó poniendo carita de cordero degollado.

-No.

-Yo también te quiero, Rose –le dijo sonriendo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el borde acantilado.

Dio unos cuantos saltitos a la vez que se petaba los huesos de las manos y de los hombros. Después respiró hondo, y saltó hacia delante emitiendo un grito antes de llegar al agua. Todos se asomaron rápidamente con caras de preocupación, hasta que vieron que Emmett salía a la superficie carcajeándose como un desesperado.

-¡¡¡Dios!!!! ¡¡¡Es la mejor sensación del mundo!!! –les gritó desde el agua, a lo que todos rieron. – ¡Venga, Jazz! ¡Te espero en la orilla!- le dijo comenzando a nadar lentamente, hasta que vieron que salía del agua.

Jasper respiró hondo varias veces y después se quitó la ropa. Alice estaba a su lado, y lo miró con cara de preocupación.

-Ya has visto que a Emmett le ha encantado. –intentó tranquilizarla él.

-Sí. Ten cuidado, Jasper –le pidió ella con una mueca de preocupación.

Jasper asintió lentamente y después le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se quedó unos cuantos pasos alejado del borde del acantilado porque quería estar seguro de no chocar con ninguna roca. Respiró hondo y miró a Alice de nuevo. Ella le sonrió radiantemente y dio un pasito hacia delante. Entendió lo que le había querido decirle con aquello, y sin pensárselo dos veces, Jasper comenzó a correr, la cogió en brazos y saltó.

Todos los que estaban arriba se quedaron con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y se asomaron rápidamente para comprobar que estaban bien. Y, efectivamente, así era. Los dos salieron a la superficie riendo, y después se abrazaron con fuerza.

Desde aquel momento supieron que aunque la vida les tuviera preparados muchos obstáculos, juntos serían capaces de superarlos. Aunque de todos modos, siempre podrían saltarlos…

* * *

_**Bueno...hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Os aseguro que me da mucha penita terminarla porque me ha encantado escribirla, y llevaba mucho tiempo con ella. Pero segun dicen todo tiene un final, asi que hasta aqui hemos llegado. Se que el final es algo extraño, pero a mi personalmente me encanta^^**_

**_Primero de todo tengo que agradecer enormemente el gran apoyo que recibio la historia desde casi el principio, y despues agradecer tambien a las lectoras que fueron uniendose a medida que la historia iba avanzando;)_**

**_Este fic va dedicado a todas y cada una de las personas que lo han leido, porque sin esas personas digamos que esto no hubiera seguido adelante, asi que muchisimas gracias a todos/as. _**

**_Tambien tengo que deciros que no me voy del todo, porque aunque esta historia haya terminado, aun tengo algunas cosillas mas que publicar ;) Y empezare en cuanto pueda! Ademas, tengo muchisimas ideas que me encantaria plasmar, por lo que espero que os alegreis de que no ve vaya ;P_**

**_Y buen, creo que ya lo he dicho todo. De nuevo os agradezco a todos/as el gran apoyo, sois los/as mejores!!!^^_**

**_Muchisimos besos, y nos leemos pronto!;)_**


End file.
